Cuentos del Cuarto Campeonato Mundial
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. En todo campeonato lo más interesante son las batallas pero no siempre todos voltean a ver lo que hay entre ellas. Rivalidades, odios, amistades, amores, alianzas y fracturas. En un Cuarto Campeonato con novedades del principio al fin.
1. Irene te cuenta todo

Kaixo! Nueva historia después de un pequeño receso. Esto iba a ser más corto, pero se me ocurrió meterle mas cosas. No tiene nada que ver con 'Réquiem por...' y esto es más 'casual' y mucho mas común. Ésto es un prólogo, el primer capítulo lo traeré pronto. No hay mas amor aquí que el que ya se podría esperar, y realmente no muchas cosas que le den una profundidad.

A ver que tal. Al final les coloco algunos datos que no son indispensables para entender la historia pero ayudarían no perderles detalle. Y aunque no habrá ni una sola batalla descrita, si tendrán bastante peso en la trama. Y los datos de los dos equipos nuevos, que no tendrán ningún peso importante.

Bueno, mil saludos y espero sus opiniones.

Gracias!

* * *

**Prólogo. I****rene te cuenta todo.**

Aisha.

¿Qué tal te cayó la noticia?

Gracias a parte de tu trabajo, calificamos. No puedo creerlo, después de tantos años de intentarlo al fin calificamos, ¡nos batiremos con los mejores del mundo! No sé que sea lo mejor, eso o, bueno, lo que tú querías. Ver en vivo y en directo a lo mejor de la actividad, nombres, nombres, ¿cuál se te ocurre primero? Apuesto que empieza con… ¡ja! Si no te apresuras a recuperarte, seré la primera en la fila.

Como sabes, por una loca idea del presidente, este año las batallas serán por pares, iguales al estilo de juego de los hermanos Fernández. Aún no termino de acoplarme a Karla, dime que regresarás pronto. Al menos para alcanzarnos en la etapa africana.

Pero, apuesto que aún no te has enterado de esto. Hay nuevas curiosidades en este torneo. ¿Recuerdas al equipo del viejo que tanto te desagradaba? Si, el de Mathilda y los otros. Pues resulta que se unieron a los F-Sangre, el bombón de Romeo los aceptó, pero Julia se molestó y no participará. Así que ahora, Raúl y Miguel harán par en las batallas, eso será un espectáculo, en muchos sentidos.

Después, los European Dream se cambiaron de nombre, no sé si ya eligieron uno, pero hasta donde sé, Jhonny se negaba a cualquiera, Oliver insistía en usar algo poético, y entre Robert y Enrique no dan una. Iniciaran sin nombre, o al menos eso fue lo último que oí.

El equipo africano es la novedad, la pareja a competir son nativos del sur, nadie sabe nada de su fuerza, pero si llegaron hasta donde estamos nosotros, deben ser buenos. Aunque igual que nosotros, no somos precisamente los favoritos, pero espero que el apoyo que nos den cuando compitamos en casa, valga la pena para ganar aunque unas cuantas batallas.

Los australianos tienen un equipo que sólo participará en batallas de exhibición, serán la sede de la final, creo que por eso los aceptaron.

Y de ahí en fuera, las cosas como las conoces, de Asia vienen los BBA Revolution, Daichi sigue de pareja con Tyson; los Baihuzu con Rei y Lee al frente, aunque se rumora que Mariah podría competir en alguna batalla; de América, nosotros y los PPBAllStars, y de Europa, el F-Sangre, ni Miguel o sus amigos quisieron cambiarle el nombre; el equipo de Robert y los otros, y bueno, los NeoBorg, no han comunicado si participan como representación europea o asiática, que sé yo, lo importante, Kai y Tala a la cabeza, claro está.

Te lo juro, estoy nerviosa, el entrenador está hecho un manojo de nervios. Y eso no ayuda en nada, con la moral del equipo. En este preciso momento nos hallamos en el avión a Estados Unidos, en cuanto reciba el calendario completo o las ciudades seleccionadas continuo.

Tardé mas de lo que esperaba, pero ya sabes, Phoenix nada tiene que ver con nuestra ciudad, en serio, creo que han pasado casi ocho horas desde que dejé de escribir. No bromeaba cuando te lo dije, convence a tu madre que te consiga esa laptop, no puedo mantenerme sólo con correos electrónicos, te necesito en línea mujer. ¿Confiarás en Alan para la estrategia?

Pero te sigo contando. Sé que al terminar de leer esto querrás chocar de nuevo. Fue, no… no tengo palabras. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Fueron muchas horas de vuelo con Karla aferrada de mi brazo por su miedo a volar, no dormí nada, el avión llegó retrasado y tuvimos apenas el tiempo justo para llegar a la ceremonia de inauguración, y a la presentación de los equipos.

Alan te mostrará las fotografías, nos veíamos terribles, ni siquiera pudimos cambiar nuestra ropa. Hasta el entrenador quería quedarse en los vestidores, pero es la primera vez que un equipo además de los AllStars participa representando a América, no podíamos decepcionar a todos los que nos apoyaron.

Fue un sueño, tantas luces y reporteros. Takao dio un discurso, creo que Alan lo grabó, si te interesa. Después los capitanes se acercaron para el sorteo de los bloques. Ahora es cuando te agradezco que te hayas accidentado (no te enojes) soy la capitana y quedé lado a lado con lo mejor (y no por habilidad) del torneo.

Michael seguía molesto de no ser parte de la dupla a competir, aunque siga siendo el capitán. Robert, me sorprendió que no fuera tan alto como creí, fue el segundo en tomar su turno. No hay capitán en el F-Sangre, Raúl pasó después de perder un sorteo de dados con Miguel. Tyson estaba a punto de subir, cuando Daichi se abalanzó sobre él, en serio, creo que todo lo que creíamos de él es cierto. Apuesto que si se llevaría bien con el simio de tu tía, Hilary lo detuvo y Tyson pudo seguir.

Tala… no esperó que lo llamaran, simplemente se pasó de largo cuando fue su turno, tomó la esfera, la mostró y regresó a su lugar con su equipo, yo quería que se quedara con los otros. Se veía molesto, aún mas. El capitán del equipo africano es un chico mayor, apuesto que tiene mas de veinte, él si esperó con los demás capitanes, yo fui la siguiente, mostré mi esfera y quedé entre el chico de Namibia y… adivina, ¡si! Rei.

Pasó caminando con ese paso tan relajado y esa sonrisa tan linda, saludó a sus amigos y tomó su esfera, la mostró y se quedó en el lugar que le mostraron… a mi lado. Me sonrió y me saludó, ¡adivina, le entendí y le estreché la mano! Diría que no me la volvería a lavar pero necesito estar en la mejor condición para participar.

El Sr. Dickenson leyó otro discurso, y dio por inaugurado el Campeonato. Increíble, ninguno de nosotros se había imaginado una recepción así, los medios, los fans, hasta los patrocinadores. En definitiva, el circuito internacional es aún mejor que el continental.

Ya en la ceremonia, hicimos buenas migas con los F-Sangre y los AllStarz, imagino que es por el idioma, el entrenador no habla bien otra cosa que no sea español o inglés, por suerte Ricardo viene de apoyo, nos será de mucha ayuda.

Él nos presentó con el equipo de Tyson, y si, Hilary es tan molesta como se ve en la televisión. Después Rei se acercó de nuevo, y él mismo habló con todos y nos presentó a su equipo, son personas muy interesantes, aunque Mariah se veía extraña.

Alan pudo trabar unas palabras con Oliver, es el más amable de su equipo. No, no pude ni ver siquiera a los rusos, desaparecieron antes de que acabara el sorteo… hablando de sorteo, adivina que.

Nos irá bien en la primera etapa. De los dos bloques en que acomodaron a los ocho equipos, nos tocó el menos complicado. Batallaremos con los AllStars, los africanos y el equipo de Robert. Por tanto, el verdadero bloque de la muerte es el 'B'… pobres F-Sangre, van contra los NeoBorg, los BBA y Baihuzu, será mortal.

No nos han confirmado las ciudades, primero iniciamos en Phoenix, vamos a casa, luego a Europa, creo que Irlanda y Dinamarca, vamos a África, la siguiente parada a Asia, sé que sólo han confirmado Indonesia, y finalizamos en Australia, las peleas de exhibición Perth y la final en Melbourne.

Será genial. En verdad, tienes que estar en forma en cuanto puedas, con los rivales que iniciamos, hasta podríamos tener posibilidades de llegar a fases finales. ¿Quién dice que no?

Pero lo importante del momento. Tenemos que ganar nuestras primeras batallas. Te mando los cuadros de batallas para que te des una idea, en cuanto pueda te envío las sedes, quizá hasta puedas apoyarnos con la estrategia.

Cuídate.

Irene.

* * *

**Equipos participantes**

a. PPBAllStarz (Estados Unidos-América)

b. Fuerza Caribe (Colombia-América)

c. BBRevolution (Japón-Asia)

d. Baihuzu (China-Asia)

e. NeoBorg (Rusia-Asia-Europa)

f. F-Sangre (España-Europa)

g. Nombre por definir (Ex European Dream) (País representativo por confirmar-Europa)

h. Ado Ekiti (Sudáfrica, África)

**Calendario/Sedes**

**Fase 1**

Sede: Phoenix, Arizona.

Primera Ronda

PPBAllStarz v.s. Fuerza Caribe

Nombre por confirmar (ExEuropean Dream) v.s. Ado Ekiti

BBRevolution v.s. F-Sangre

Sede: Cartagena de Indias, Colombia

NeoBorg v.s. Baihuzu

Segunda Ronda.

Fuerza Caribe v.s. Nombre por confirmar (ExEuropean Dream)

PPBAllStarz v.s. Ado Ekiti

Sede: Belfast, Irlanda

BBRevolution v.s. NeoBorg

F-Sangre v.s. Baihuzu

Tercera Ronda

Fuerza Caribe v.s. Ado Ekiti

Sede: Odense, Dinamarca

PPBAllStarz v.s. Nombre por confirmar (ExEuropean Dream)

BBRevolution v.s. Baihuzu

F-Sangre v.s. NeoBorg

**Fase 2**

Sedes.

Primera Ronda: Yaondé, Camerún

Segunda Ronda: Surabaya, Indonesia

Fase de exhibición

Sede. Perth, Australia

Semifinales.

Sede: Perth, Australia

Final

Melbourne, Australia.

**Fuerza Caribe **

Karla Berrocal Torres. Costarricense. 16 años. Parte de la pareja a competir.

Irene Ariza Quintero. Colombiana. 18 años. Parte de la pareja a competir-Capitana sustituta.

Alan Barrero Facio. Colombiano. 19 años. Logística y reserva.

Ricardo Blanco Reyes. Venezolano. 18 años. Apoyo de todo, e intérprete.

Israel Rodríguez Ferra. Peruano. 26 años. Entrenador, representante legal, patrocinador.

Aisha Zuleta Costa. Colombiana. 19 años. Capitana oficial, lesionada.

**Danse Rouge (Ado Ekiti)**

Faiza Araouane. Nigeriana. 19 años. Parte de la pareja a competir.

Saidi Ezike. Zaire. 22 años. Parte de la pareja a competir. Capitán.

Gamba Bou-Djébéha. Nigeriano. 21 años. Logística, apoyo, reserva.

Jayvyn Maroantseatra. Madagascar. 24 años. Entrenador, representante legal.

John Q. Sudáfrica. 30 años. Intérprete, patrocinador.


	2. El cuento de Michael p1

Corregido, no mejorado ni aumentado pero si cambiado... jajaja!

**El cuento de Michael**

**Parte 1. De mayonesa, ganado y pelotas de béisbol.**

-¡Judy! Fue trabajo en equipo el que los hizo calificar, ¿por qué de pronto quieres que Max y Rick sean los que peleen? Emily, Eddy, Steve y yo somos parte del equipo también; incluso fue con nosotros con quien iniciaste todo, ¿y ahora ninguno de nosotros estará compitiendo? ¿soy el único que se da cuenta de lo injusto que es esto? ¿qué? Digan algo.-

-Michael, por favor, ya discutimos esto muchas veces. Ya hicimos muchas pruebas, simulaciones y revisamos las estadísticas muchísimas veces; en las batallas combinadas somos un desastre, Rick y Max son los más compatibles, es lo mejor que podemos ofrecer para esta nueva modalidad, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?-

-¿Me cuesta? No, a mi no, no… ¿y los otros? ¿ustedes qué? ¿se van a quedar callados?-

-Michael, somos un equipo y como tal hacemos lo mejor para él.-

-Emily, por favor, no puedes ser tan tonta-

-Oye, aquí no estamos insultado a nadie, déjala en paz. Eres el único que no está conforme.-

-¡Eddy! Se suponía que tú estabas conmigo.-

-Michael… jamás dije eso.-

-¡Perfecto! Esto si que es perfecto, no entienden, todo es por que no lo entienden.-

-¿No entender qué?-

-Algo de lo que ni Judy se ha percatado.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Saben el hazmerreír que soy ante los demás equipos?-

-¿De qué tonterías hablas?-

-No te metas en esto Rick, que tu fuiste el que tuvo la culpa de esto.-

-¿Yo?-

-Si… soy el único capitán que no batalla, ¿saben lo que es eso? Rei y Tyson, son los capitanes y estrellas… yo… soy el capitán y ni siquiera he competido en una, en UNA sola batalla de campeonato en tres años.-

-¡Ah! Es sólo eso.-

-¿Ah? ¿ah? Lo sabía, sabía que no lo entenderían.-

-Vamos Michael no seas tan drástico, eres importante en el equipo, indispensable como cada uno.-

-¿En serio? ¿Importante, para qué?-

-Calenta-bancas-

-Rick guarda silencio, ya, todos también, hemos llegado. En serio, quiero estas discusiones fuera, al menos esperen a llegar a sus cuartos, no frente a las cámaras. Recuerden que ésta es la primer etapa y nuestro oponente es nuevo, debemos analizar su sistema de juego, los necesito descansados para en la noche. Nosotros y ellos representamos el continente, además será el juego de apertura.-

Judy se ve cansada, me sorprende que no parezca molesta, aunque no la culpo. Realmente todos estamos demasiado estresados, hemos estado discutiendo todo el camino y ya ni ganas tenemos de seguir. Me cuesta creer que hace dos años las cosas eran sencillas, obedecíamos sin cuestionar lo que Judy disponía, hasta los demás seguían mis decisiones; cosa que ya no pasa, todos quieren tomar partido, nadie quiere quedarse atrás. Y somos necios, nadie se quiere rendir.

Llegamos al hotel, no quiero mas pleitos con los demás, son unos traidores, por eso en cuanto el carro que nos transporta se detiene me bajo. No quiero tenerlos cerca. Vaya, pareciera que todos están enojados con todos, nadie se habla. Las voces que se escuchan son las de todos los demás, allá atrás va Raúl y los anexados a su equipo, congeniaron bastante bien para ser formación nueva. Cosa que no puedo decir de los europeos, si nunca habían sido equipo oficial no entiendo porque ahora se animaron a competir, no tienen un nombre, no se deciden quien es el capitán, ahí van peleando Robert y Jhonny.

Qué diferencia con los BBRevolution y los Baihuzu, se llevan bien, platican como si fueran todos un enorme conjunto, igual esos Fuerza Caribe; lo extraño es que aunque no pareciera esos rusos malditos dan la misma impresión, no sé de los africanos pero percibo lo que no somos.

Perfecto, tres habitaciones. Dos dobles y una triple, de ningún modo voy a soportar dos, mejor que sea uno que dos peleando conmigo. Recojo las llaves de una de las dobles antes de que se me adelante otro, quisiera no verles ni la cara pero apenas comienza el torneo. Me meto al cuarto y me encierro en el baño, esperando que Eddy o Max sea quien comparta la habitación, quiero matar a Rick, y sé que Steve no me apoya.

Tomo un baño lento para hacer tiempo, escucho que alguien ha ocupado la habitación, al mal paso darle prisa, abro la puerta y me topo con la sonriente cara de Max.

-¿Cómo está el agua? ¿crees que haya servicio a la habitación? No creo que mamá se acuerde de la reunión. Debería dormir.-

-Aja… wonderful- creo que pensar en Max no fue tan buena idea, después del campeonato del año anterior terminó cayéndome muy bien el chico, pero en este momento es irritante verlo tan animado. Parece que para él nunca pasa ningún problema.

Entra al baño, sale, recorre la habitación, enciende la televisión, ríe un poco y se queda dormido viéndola, son casi las once de la noche y yo estaba cansado, pero no puedo dormir, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza lo que le dije a Judy. No me arrepiento, pero creo que debí esperar.

No, claro que no.

No soy el único que lo piensa, recuerdo el torneo anterior, y todo el conflicto que hubo, nos costó aceptar a Rick y Max, además que no era oficialmente miembros, nos desplazaban para competir. Es cierto que en ese entonces se ganaron su lugar compitiendo contra nosotros, ¿y ahora? Judy fue la que decidió.

¡Agh! ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? Las doce, la una, las dos, las tres…

¿Las seis cuarenta?

No puede ser. Ya no dormiré mas, tiene que haber algo en este hotel, algo que me haga olvidar, todo este lío. Otro baño, un cambio de ropa, y estoy listo para ver que es lo que me depara este lugar.

El hotel es enorme, bueno, nada que no haya conocido antes pero hay que reconocer que la Asociación se lució hospedándonos aquí. La seguridad mantiene a las locas fanáticas a raya. Agua, ¿una alberca? Ocupada por los africanos, no es difícil distinguir a la pareja a competir. Por lo visto son los únicos que se toman en serio lo del entrenamiento.

-Hooy na ny!- se escucha una voz que viene del estacionamiento interior.

-Govno! Brian!-

-Strat' tebe v rot- contesta la primera voz. Me asomo para descubrir a los rusos bajando de un taxi, Brian y Spencer ebrios tambaleándose mientras Tala los empuja por el pasillo, Kai es el último en bajar y le dice al conductor.

-Una palabra de esto y perderás algo mas que el empleo.-

-¿Una noche de copas?- me burlo mientras camina detrás de su equipo. Me da mirada que quiere destrozarme, pero consigo aplacar el temblor cambiándolo por una sonrisa de burla. Aunque su frase final no me deja nada tranquilo.

–Lo mismo va para ti.-

Idiotas. Sigo mi recorrido, los hoteles de esta cadena suelen tener buenas áreas deportivas, si, no me equivocaba, béisbol, béisbol, béisbol, ¡aja! Una decente caja de bateo. Lo que necesitaba.

Pierdo por completo la noción del tiempo golpeando pelotas, no hay mejor terapia que ésta. Cuando regreso al cuarto, en vez de Max hay una nota avisándome que me esperan para desayunar.

Sí, creía que los otros equipos se llevaban bien, pero esto es ridículo. Mi equipo, los japoneses, Baihuzu, Fuerza Caribe y F-Sangre ríen y comen de la misma mesa, no entiendo como si ni siquiera se entienden entre ellos y aún así ríen como bobos en una enorme fiesta.

Parece que Ado Ekiti, los europeos y NeoBorg son los únicos con un poco de distanciamiento, unos discuten, de los rusos, sólo hay dos y seguramente están sufriendo de una resaca, a Tala se le nota.

Max me saluda al verme y me señala la silla que me apartó, parece que no les dije nada la noche anterior, están como si nada riendo de todo lo que Tyson dice, como los viejos tiempos. Todos cuchichean por aquí y por allá.

-¡Adivinen! El papá de Rick nos invita a su rancho, ¿quién quiere ir?- Tyson grita (aún mas) y todos se callan, ni yo me esperaba que el mastodonte fuera tan, amable.

-Oye Rick, que buena onda de parte de tu papá. Apuesto a que estarás muy feliz de tenernos ahí.- Le digo seguro que no fue idea suya, y ya que todos dicen que sí quieren ir. En verdad lo último de lo que tengo ganas es de estar con puros animales, y no sólo me refiero a Rick, Tyson, Steve, Daichi y Lee, si no también a vacas y caballos. Pero todo sea por molestarlo como él a mi.

Y aquí estamos, no fue tan mala idea, esto se ve bien. El terreno es enorme, establos, una… unas como bodegas; no soy de la vida de campo así que ni idea de que sea lo demás. Descendemos del autobús, y el sr. Anderson con cuatro de sus empleados nos dan la bienvenida.

-Mi muchacho, ¿listo para patear traseros mañana?-

-¡Claro! Con Max nadie nos ganará.- Para sorpresa de todos, Rick puso una mano sobre el hombro de Max.

Bueno, todo parece indicar que no será tan buen día. ¿De quién fue la idea de dividirnos por equipos? ¿Por qué Judy y Emily se van con los africanos? Yo quiero ir con ellos, o con los chinos, o los japoneses, bueno esos no, pero no quiero quedarme con estos cuatro. Ay Judy, no dejarás escapar ninguna oportunidad para enterarte de la estrategia del enemigo. Nos quedamos solos y ni siquiera quiero ver a los demás, puedo sentir que están igual de incómodos que yo.

-¿Quién quiere cabalgar?-

Rick, _I curse you, _sabes que no soy para nada bueno con los caballos. Pero ningún gorila de pelo blanco me va a humillar. Así que le voy a demostrar que no va a poder contra mí, le voy a demostrar que no se necesita de gran cerebro para dominar a un animal.

Ok, tal vez no se necesite cerebro pero si habilidad de cirquero, demonios hasta este animal me odia. Ya ni siquiera distingo a los otros, ya me llevan mucha distancia, pero ¡no! ¡me niego a rendirme! Agarro las riendas, las sacudo y ¡ah! Enloqueció, el caballo ha perdido el control y acelera, bueno ya alcancé a los otros, ya los rebasé y creo que voy a morir. Sigue corriendo.

Tengo los ojos cerrados, de pronto el caballo se detiene y de milagro no salgo disparado al frente por la inercia. Poco a poco los abro y miro a un lado y al otro, sorpresa, Rick tiene sujetas las riendas de mi caballo, deja su montura y se acerca, nos quedamos viendo varios segundos en silencio, los otros llegan detrás y aprisa gritando si estoy bien, que pasó y cosas así.

Cuando me giro para contestarles, Rick me lanza un golpe que me tira del animal. Infeliz, qué se cree. Me levanto y me abalanzo contra él, los otros no intervienen mientras nos gritamos insultos y reclamos. No será muy civilizado, pero en ocasiones sólo así se solucionan los problemas.

-Estúpido beisbolista, no puedes ni hacer eso bien. ¿Por qué no te han sacado del equipo? No eres mas que un estorbo.-

-Éramos buenos y estábamos bien sin ti, no te creas tan importante.-

-Pero resulta que sin mi jamás hubieran dejado de ser unos perdedores.-

-Cállate-

-Oblígame-

Nos hubiéramos matado de no ser por que se meten Steve y Eddy consiguen separarnos, Max nos grita algunas cosas, y también se quejan los otros dos. Sorprendentemente Rick no dice nada, voltea a otro lado, ignorando, no puedo creerlo, era para que ya estuviera respondiendo a gritos o repartiendo golpes, pero ante Max, como que tiene un tanto de control.

No se lo niego, el hijo de la doctora tiene una extraña habilidad para ganarse a la gente, si lo sabré yo que también terminé respetándolo.

Las aguas se calmaron, aunque no me ahorro la humillación de tener que regresar en el caballo de Max como si fuera algún discapacitado que no puede controlar su montura. Tardamos más de lo que estaba planeado, en la construcción principal de todo el rancho de los Anderson los demás equipos ya están reunidos alrededor de una fogata, hay una parrilla a un lado y se percibe el olor de carne asada. Eso es lo que llamo una buena bienvenida.

Hago un terrible descubrimiento, somos como los BBRevolution, la comida es nuestra bandera de paz. Ya lo había notado un poco antes, si hay suficiente cantidad, Daichi y Tyson no discuten ni se pelean las porciones, cada uno toma su lugar y engulle como cerdos, pero sin pelear. Y precisamente es lo que nos pasa, ni nos acordamos de la rencilla de un rato atrás, nos mezclamos con los demás equipos… como si nada.

Oscurece pronto, no puedo creer que lo piense pero parece que estamos en una de esos westerns. -¡Oye eso es mío!- la voz de Tyson rompe la calma.

Hilary se aleja de él, haciéndole muecas de burla mientras muerde una salchicha, y lentamente se la come frente a él -Era-

-¡Ya verás!-

-¿Qué?-

Solamente les faltan las pistolas y la musiquita del bueno, el malo y el feo. Aunque si lo trasladamos a nuestro equipo, ya sé quien sería que, Max el bueno, yo el malo y Rick el feo. Que risa. No hay balazos, sólo unos gritos y algunas patadas de Hilary hacia Tyson.

Y regresamos, al hotel y a nuestros problemas, en el cuarto de Judy discutimos de nuevo la alineación y ella me mira muy seriamente.

-Un capitán no sólo lo demuestra en las peleas, tienes que darte cuenta lo que hay más allá. Lo pensaré.- Separa su mirada de mi y dice para los demás, -descansen, mañana comenzaremos temprano y determinaré el plan de combate.-

Bueno, pareciera que no pensó en otra cosa mas que darme falsas esperanzas, apenas una hora antes del combate, dice que no participaré pero que me necesita en la banca. Ni que fuera a incluirme a última hora. No, no voy a ser la burla de todos.

Y compitieron, debo decir que lo hicieron bien. Aunque el público está completamente de nuestro lado, los sudamericanos dan buena impresión y admitámoslo, batalla. Pero contra el demoledor poder de Rick, pocas cosas pueden, y Fuerza Caribe no es una de ellas. Lo que me deja pensando, es la diferencia entre nosotros y ellos, y no tanto por la fuerza, si no que aunque pierden, la capitana Irene les habla como Rei, dos de sus compañeros le hacen bromas como Daichi con Tyson, no como nosotros.

Y los europeos, 'Tornatore e amicci' quien sabe que signifique eso, pero se oye tan ridículo como es su combate, ni los africanos los toman en serio y no mandan al capitán, aunque pierden, Ado Ekiti se ve satisfecho. Los ex European Dream discuten y no saben ni quien es el líder, igual que los japoneses y F-Sangre, pero aquí ninguno quiere serlo.

Etapa dos. Volamos a Colombia, a Cartagena de Indias con exactitud. Que ciudad tan curiosa, viejas construcciones y edificios de última tecnología, la parte turística parece una ciudad antigua y el resto una de primer mundo. Aunque la altitud no me pegó muy bien, espero que aquí nos vaya mejor.

Los anfitriones se ofrecen a darnos una excursión por la ciudad, dos son originarios de aquí, hasta los europeos mostraron interés, cosa que no puedo decir de los rusos, por lo cual me alegro por que los detesto. En verdad que es interesante el sitio, nos cuentan algunas cosas históricas que ocurrieron aquí y de la importancia que tiene para su país, son agradables estos muchachos.

Con el resto de mi equipo, los ánimos se apaciguan, espero que sean buenas noticias para mi. Antes del atardecer nos separamos para que cada uno recorra a su gusto, al menos ya sabemos como regresar al hotel, o si lo olvidamos, como preguntar '¿dónde está el hotel VillaMar?'

Estuvimos un rato con los chinos, caminamos por el Muelle de los Pegasos, y encontramos a los NeoBorg. Mariah, no tarda en comenzar a molestarlos, el gesto de Brian no me da mucha confianza, pareciera que quiere lanzarla al agua, pero Tala les dice algo en su rara lengua y siguen caminando, Brian nos hace una seña obscena, se ríe y corre tras los otros, no me sorprendería si estuvieran ebrios.

Los chinos están molestos y preguntan si iremos al hotel, pero no podemos, Judy dijo que nos encontraríamos en el restaurante que está en la plaza principal. No es que tenga ganas de comer pero me intriga que nadie haya vuelto a tocar el tema, quizá pueda esperar que pase algo bueno, después de todo, Rick dijo que no le interesaba. Judy ha estado de buen humor.

Ahí está, nuestra querida doctora repleta de bolsas y cajas. Dijo que iba a realizar unos trámites, dudo que en las tiendas comerciales se hagan esa clase de cosas. -¿Cómo estuvo su día?-

-Bien, fuimos al muelle, a un fuerte, había cañones y torres. También conocimos el estadio, me emociona la batalla de mañana.- Max, feliz y fascinado con todo, se sienta a su lado, le da un abrazo y un beso. Los otros solo asentimos dándole la razón a Max.

Llega una mesera que nos pregunta en un inglés muy malo lo que deseamos, nos miramos tratando de procesar la pregunta. Pobre chica, Rick, Emily y Steve están hambrientos, la atosigan de preguntas sobre platillos que no conocen. Parece que entiende y nos quedamos esperando a que regrese con la orden, es ahora o nunca.

-¿Qué has pensado Judy?-

La entrenadora me dirige su mirada, y queda muda.

-Queremos que Michael participe.- Emily y Steve dicen juntos, sorprendiéndome.

-Están bromeando, ¿cierto?- Rick pregunta incrédulo.

-No, en el primer Campeonato fue gracias a él que obtuvimos tanto reconocimiento. Él es el líder del equipo, creemos que tiene derecho.- Emily habla con seriedad.

-¿Y ustedes que dicen?- Judy mira a Eddy y a Max. Ni idea sé que dirán. Eddy se ha vuelto muy serio en cuanto al equipo, y sé que no confía en mi para ganar. En cambio Max, nunca le ha gustado tomar partido con alguien, para casi todo simplemente espera que alguien mas decida.

-Yo quiero…- imposible, ¿decidirá? –mayonesa, mucha mayonesa. ¿No mamá?-

Ése chico es único, porque después de dejarnos mudos por lo inesperado de su respuesta comenzamos a reír olvidando toda la tensión.

Aunque pareció que alejamos algo malo, y atrajimos otro.

-Me muero de hambre ¿qué hay de bueno aquí?- Tyson aparece detrás nuestro viendo la comida que acaba de llegar, la husmea cuanto puede y se ríe.

Por suerte Hilary llega y lo jala a la mesa donde Hiro, Daichi y Kenny los esperan, ríe forzadamente y pide disculpas.

Tyson no está muy de acuerdo y forcejean. –Lárgate, ya me molestaste todo el día, al menos déjame comer en paz.-

–O vienes a la otra mesa, o les cuento lo que pasó hoy en la tarde.-

¡Magia! Tyson la sigue como un perro apaleado. Comemos sin volver a tocar el tema de la alineación. Regresando al hotel saludamos a los europeos que (aún) discuten su nombre, quien capitanea y quienes competirán. No los culpo que no les guste el nombre 'Tornatore y amigos' es ridículo hasta para ellos, me pregunto quien sigue para decidir, sin duda la ocurrencia anterior fue de Enrique.

-¿Cómo se oye Magie Céleste?- Oliver me pregunta.

Y veo la cara de horror de los otros, bueno, de Jhonny y Robert, Enrique no tendría el descaro de decir que es malo después de la tontería que dijo.

Y me zafo antes de que comiencen a discutir, me pregunto si aún son tan orgullosos de su honor como en la competencia que tuvieron con los entonces Bladebreakers. Alcanzo a los otros que van entrando a la habitación de Judy.

-De acuerdo Michael, tú y Max pelearán mañana. Pero no por cumplir tu capricho, si no para que entiendas que aquí se escucha a todos.- Es la frase con la que me recibe, Emily y Steve me muestran los pulgares hacia arriba, Max me palmea la espalda (apuesto que sin importar lo que su madre dijera, lo hubiera hecho de todos modos), Eddy se encoge de hombros y Rick sale molesto.

Es mi oportunidad de demostrar por que soy el capitán de la escuadra estadunidense. Esos africanos no sabrán ni que los golpeó.


	3. el cuento de Brian p1

Kaixo! este capítulo es mi capítulo celebración (además de capricho) jeje, por mis tres años en la página. No había tiempo para un one shot, pero éste capítulo casi lo parece.

Muchísimas gracias a toda esa gente que a seguido mis divagadas historias estos años. Han sido satisfactorios, deba decirlo aunque ya ni me atrevo a leer mis primeras historias por pena ajena.

Saludos!

**El cuento de Brian**

**Parte 1. Estamos fritos… y yo estoy muerto**

Es un situación curiosa la nuestra, vemos a los demás equipos, algunos se animan aún sean acérrimos enemigos, otros apoyan a aquellos en una situación difícil. Mientras que nosotros, para los demás equipos, no deberían dejarnos salir sin un bozal y una buena dosis de sedantes, siempre somos el equipo a vencer.

Y lo mejor.

Eso nos gusta.

Por que no somos los más populares, ni los más admirados, mucho menos los más queridos, no apoyamos a nadie, no somos unidos, ni respetamos nada ni nadie, ni siquiera nos animamos abiertamente entre nosotros. Pero siempre, para todos aquellos que vencemos, nos convertimos en el enemigo público número uno. Y a diferencia de otros, donde no podrían ni pararse en el estadio sin que mojen sus pantalones por la presión. Nosotros nos sentimos aún mejor con las miradas de los demás esperando ver nuestra derrota.

Demostrando cuan patéticas son sus ideas, y lo poco que nos importa. Es como mostramos nuestra superioridad. Nuestra fuerza.

Creen conocernos y hasta dar explicaciones psicológicas de porque somos así, pero en definitiva nada saben de lo que somos y lo que hacemos. ¿Por donde deba comenzar? La mascota, la autoridad, el principito, el que salva el día, o yo.

Comencemos con el que no se enterará jamás de nada, el pequeño Ian. Él es la mascota del equipo, y no por que sea algo que quieras tener como mascota (que horror), si no por que es el más pequeño, nadie le hace caso, siempre está ahí, no hace nada útil y sin embargo, no se puede concebir la casa sin él en ella. ¿Qué? ¿No es una mascota algo como eso?

Seguimos con nuestro querido principito, a este sujeto no puede quedarle mejor sobrenombre. Es tan excéntrico con algunas cosas, y tan especial con otras que si no fuera por que conociera el desastre de vida que tiene detrás y que sin duda justifica su actitud, lo habría lanzado por la ventana por ser tan raro. Kai puede pasar mucho tiempo sin comer o sin dormir, pero aún sean días no tolerará compartir la cama con alguien aún se muera de sueño, ni probará del plato de donde otros han comido, aún sus energías hayan desaparecido. Moverá cielo, mar y tierra (y lo digo en serio) por conseguir lo que quiere. Nos ha arrastrado en incontables travesías por cumplir algún afán, aunque para mi son meros caprichos.

Sigamos con el que nos salva de problemas que no requieren trabajo combinado, ése es Spencer. El grandulón pasa siempre como un mueble mas de la casa, sabemos que está ahí, lo vemos, lo oímos, le hablamos, y ya, el día pasa de largo sin que haya alguna clase de conflicto con él. Como si no estuviera. Pero cuando hay algún problema, es el que pone la solución aún antes que el par que se las gasta de genios. Si de pronto la comida se arruina, o nos quedamos sin víveres, es capaz de hacer un banquete con lo que halla en existencia, repara los aparatos cuando Kai dice que mejor hay que comprar otro, en parte a él le debemos que la casa sea una especie de viaje en el tiempo, repleto de aparatos antiguos que funcionan a la perfección. Cosas sencillas como esas, o cuando provoco alguna pelea con terceras personas, para que no haya muertos interviene y pone en orden a los otros, y no por que sea pacifista ni nada (eso es lo último que diría de él) si no por que con su aspecto, pocos quieren seguir peleando al verlo de mi lado.

Continuemos con la autoridad, y no es Kai, es Tala. Aunque me queda bien claro que el irritante Hiwatari tiene la capacidad de ponernos en orden, no le interesa. En cambio Tala, siendo la imagen pública del equipo y el capitán, tiene la habilidad de calmar los ánimos cuando queremos casi matarnos entre nosotros. Y aunque parezca extraño, le respetamos eso, casi nunca lo demostramos pero sabe que llegado el momento, al menos Ian, Spencer y yo seguiremos sus indicaciones. Él tiene un extraño lazo con Kai, que es la delicia de muchas fanáticas locas que lo califican desde hermandad hasta amor (no es necesario agregar que si no fuera por que es ilegal, ya habrían acabado con todas ellas). Pero uno sabe lo que el otro quiere sin que se lo digan de frente, a veces consigo eso con Tala y mas comúnmente con Spencer, pero jamás con el otro.

Y yo, yo soy el inútil necesario en todo equipo, como Tyson en el equipo japonés, quitándole lo irritante, estúpido, obeso, egocéntrico, señor simpatías, suprimiéndole todas esas cosas que detestamos tanto, quedo yo. No tengo mucho uso en el equipo mas que de buscapleitos y de mantener unidos a todos ¿qué como es eso?

En verdad es bastante sencillo, y pronto lo sabrán.

En este preciso momento estamos en el área de combate, Spencer y yo miramos a los dos representantes discutir con la mirada quien tomará el papel defensivo y quien irá al ataque, así es como nos adaptamos a esta monstruosidad que el anciano Dickenson decidió para competir.

Recuerdo que si fue un conflicto cuando nos enteramos, era inútil intentar hacer estúpidas coreografías sincronizadas como los otros al pelear, simplemente no estamos hechos para eso, así que el sabelotodo de Kai vino con una idea. Uno atacaría y el otro defendería.

Simple y efectivo.

Ambos tienen suficiente fuerza para defenderse o atacar a dos a la vez, así que mientras uno se deshace en ataques destructivos, el otro se dedica a bloquear y cubrirle de las embestidas enemigas. Parece que en este momento, Kai irá a la ofensiva, sin duda no pretenden perder el tiempo con esa bola de gatos pulguientos chinos. No es menospreciar su fuerza, pero ¿quién puede tomar en serio a un grupo de salvajes que se viste así?

Y allá van. Quien lo diría, Rei ha trabajado sus ataques, incluso su compañero es digno rival. Los gritos de esa chica rosa comienzan a hartarme.

-Contrólate- Spencer pone su mano en mi hombro, sin duda sabe que está pasando por mi cabeza –pronto acabará.-

Al fin acabó, no fue fácil, pero con la combinación que consiguen Tala y Kai, será pan comido llegar a finales. Los Baihuzu y sus tontos valores de compañerismo, estrechan la mano de Kai, Tala consigue escaparse de semejante ridiculez, ya era hora. Se disculpa un poco por el tiempo utilizado, me doy cuenta que no esperaba tanta oposición, Kai llega y gruñe molesto de haberse quedado solo con los chinos. ¡Ugh! Otra vez los maullidos de esa koshka, diciendo tonterías de que a la siguiente ganarán, si tan sólo tuviera una cuerda, un par de latas de atún… y…

-Brian, ostanovitye eto! - Tala levanta la voz, ya están a la mitad del camino de los vestidores. Se salvó, me apresuro y corro detrás de los otros. Los espectadores gritan emocionados mientras nos retiramos, y de pronto el volumen de sus alaridos se dispara, atrae nuestra atención y nos detenemos a escuchar quienes competirán.

-Fuerza Caribe- todos enloquecen, -contra… contra Magie Céleste.- Duda el presentador.

–Lo que es no tener dignidad.- Kai comenta reiniciando el paso.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Spencer pregunta siguiéndolo.

-Magia Celestial.- Dice con un aire de burla. Y ni yo o Spencer podemos detener nuestras carcajadas, creo que debemos estar contentos que Kai no es como esos delicados riquillos, a mi me avergonzaría que supieran que conozco a alguien así.

Apenas recogemos nuestras cosas, salimos por la parte trasera del estadio donde el principito ha pedido que nos lleven una camioneta para trasladarnos al hotel. Es el mejor momento antes que los fanáticos comiencen a abundar.

El transporte es una camioneta inmensa, negra y vidrios polarizados, Kai se toma muy en serio eso de la privacidad. Tiene aire acondicionado, hasta una pantalla donde vemos los combates restantes.

De nada les sirve su magia celestial, el equipo local les ha ganado con una batalla muy cerrada, tal vez sea cierto que en ocasiones el apoyo del público es superior a la habilidad, por que en definitiva, el griterío de esta gente se impuso a las sofisticaciones de los europeos.

Siguen los estadunidenses y esos africanos que tanta curiosidad le dieron a Tala, los PPB son unos idiotas. Pusieron al inútil del beisbolista a pelear en vez del salvaje aquel que venció a Tala tan fácil. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? La entrenadora se ve molesta, ni siquiera les está dando sus indicaciones, la chica de lentes grita algo… ugh, son tan molestas las voces de esas mujeres.

Llegamos al hotel y de pronto todos desaparecen. Por que cuando llego a las habitaciones, nadie viene detrás de mi. No me importa, ya aparecerán, tengo hambre y un poco de sueño, y mas vale guardar energías para Irlanda, y no hacer enojar al dúo aguafiestas. No quiero otra ley seca como aquí, he oído bastantes cosas buenas de las tabernas irlandesas.

Me canso de esperar a alguno, y voy al restaurante del hotel, ojala pueda comunicarme y obtener comida. Mientras me dirijo por el pasillo escucho las inconfundibles risas de los japoneses, volteo buscando donde ocultarme de ellos, muy tarde. Me han visto, quizá si finjo demencia no me hablarán. No, ahí está Tyson llamándome, me detengo y trato de recordar la mirada de muerte de Kai, a ver si con eso me deja en paz.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Un guisado de carne que ayer ya no pude comer.- Dice desinteresado y camina, horror, por la misma ruta que yo. Se detiene, se da la vuelta y pregunta -¿No ibas a comer también?-

No se me ocurre nada para salirme de eso. –Si, pero no voy a hacerlo cerca de un cerdo como tú.-

Y cuando lo digo, ya está muy lejos, de hecho el resto de su equipo va pasando a mi lado viéndome con confusión y una pequeña sonrisa, como si creyeran que estoy loco. Imagino por que lo piensan, estoy hablando solo. Cuando llevan un poco de distancia los sigo, no me percato de su entrenador que camina a mi lado.

-¿Listos para nuestra batalla? Ya hemos analizado su estrategia, y no podrán ganarnos.- Ni me acuerdo su nombre, me encojo de hombros y le ignoro, sé que no voy a competir así que la verdad me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan, si accedí acompañar a Kai y Tala al torneo es para salir de nuestra casa de Rusia. Nada mas.

Para mi desgracia, el restaurante está repleto, no hay espacio ni en la barra, una mesa reservada para los BBRevolution y ya… diermo, debe haber algún hueco por ahí… nada. Y tengo un hambre increíble. –¡Eh Brian! ¡por aquí!- de nuevo Tyson y sus gritos. Puedo aprovechar para comer lo que se me antoje ahora que Spencer y su obsesión por la comida sana no están a la vista.

Adiós orgullo, me siento en su mesa.

Ha pasado casi una hora, siempre soy el que come lento y se toma su tiempo para elegir, y si, soy el que abandonan en la mesa de los restaurantes y de la casa por lento, Kai come poco y aprisa, Tala parece aspiradora probando cuanto se le coloca al frente, aunque igual apenas come un poco mas que Kai, Ian es el remilgoso que se asquea rápido y Spencer, parece madre diciéndonos como comportarnos y de comer balanceadamente, lo dije, es el cocinero de la casa.

Regresando aquí, aunque acabamos a la par, Tyson y el mono aquel han comido como diez veces lo que yo, la niña (no sé que tienen las mujeres en este torneo, todas son chillonas y están locas) se la pasa gritándole a Tyson, el otro le contesta y por cada veinte minutos, al menos cinco se la pasan discutiendo. El hermano de Tyson ignora todo, y no hace nada. A estas alturas Tala ya los habría ahorcado.

Veinte fatídicos minutos después estoy lejos de esos locos japoneses, vago por el hotel, confusa gente extranjera, ¿no podían usar un alfabeto decente? No entiendo nada de lo que dice… y, lo asimilo, estoy perdido.

Pero que bonita ocasión, quiero dormir y no puedo hacerlo por que no hallo mi habitación, y en vez de eso vago sin sentido por pasillos y pasillos. Acabo de encontrarme a los F-Sangre, sólo me dieron una mirada confundida pero no me hablaron, parecen en fiesta siempre esos tipos, sólo el afeminado de su entrenador se ve molesto. Genial, ahí están los All-Starz, discuten y discuten, me ven, se callan, los veo, el musculoso sonríe, el basquetbolista hace lo mismo, la entrenadora los apresura a seguir y continúan. Ay no, allá vienen los africanos y los sofisticados europeos.

¿Qué es esto?

El día de 'hagámosle la vida miserable a Brian' los Ado Ekiti se pasan de largo, sólo la chica voltea, who, es linda.

Evidentemente no pasa lo mismo con los otros. -¿Dónde está Hiwatari? Se han salvado de no enfrentarnos en la primera ronda. Recen por no batallar con nosotros, los haremos polvo.-

Mil y un maldiciones llegan a mi mente, pero no puedo mover la boca, quiero impresionar a esa chica. Sólo le sonrió y le digo –Les dejo los rezos a ustedes, nosotros creemos en algo real. Nuestra fuerza.-

Él si maldice o al menos lo imagino porque no entiendo que dice, pero por la cara que ponen sus compañeros no debe ser muy educado, y lo arrastran lejos. Sigo caminando, llego al lobby y… ¿al restaurante? ¿¡Qué es esto!? Momento… ahí, son Tala, Kai y Spencer. Salen mirándome como si fuera alguna clase de anormal.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te esperamos casi una hora, hasta te fuimos a buscar al bar, tienen buena oferta ahí.- Spencer despide un olor a alcohol, igual que Tala y… no, Kai no. Malnacidos, ¿estaban ahí? –FUI A COMER AHÍ, Y NO LOS VI, SE ESCONDIERON ¿NO?-

Kai arquea una ceja y se sigue derecho –No seas idiota, sabes que no comemos con tanta gente.-

-¿Y eso que se supone que significa?- pregunto queriendo golpearlo.

-Zona V.I.P torpe.- Tala me da una palmada en la espalda y sigue a Kai.

Resulta que la habitación estaba apenas a dos pasillos, nos dormimos después de revisar el calendario y el mapa para ubicar la ciudad a donde nos dirigiremos mañana, nuestro querido principito tiene que irse antes y nos alcanzará después, el loco abuelo quiere decirle algo.

Una pena por que entonces nos toca viajar como cualquier otro equipo en el avión destinado, y no en el que diedie Hiwatari le da al pequeño Kai para que no le avergoncemos a nivel mundial. Que molesto ha de ser tener que estar manteniendo una imagen pública. Por eso Kai no consume alcohol durante los campeonatos, no que pierda el control, sino que baste haya una foto en el periódico del heredero Hiwatari con un vaso de alcohol en la mano, y Voltaire querrá casi desheredarlo.

Desde que Kai llegó con un reproductor de DVD a la casa, un nuevo mundo se abrió ante nosotros, Spencer mantenía impecable nuestra videocassetera, pero digamos que la oferta de videos no era muy amplia, desde entonces cada noche vemos alguna película, nunca he sido bueno recordando nombres ni caras, pero recuerdo una en especial. 'Braveheart' una cosa rara de independencia y demás, pero lo que me gustó fue el paisaje. Campos verdes y montañas por doquier, un cielo nublado y ríos serpenteando la pradera, siempre quise conocer algo así.

Y ahora es cuando, estamos en Irlanda, no es Escocia pero según le entendí al mapa están cerca. Es como lo imaginé, sé que mas de uno se rió de mi cuando me emocioné y ni Tala pudo controlarme al ver todo desde el avión. Belfast está cerca de la costa, hay un clima tempestuoso, no podía pedir mas.

Después de dejar el aeropuerto nos trasladaron al hotel, fue un poco extraño porque mas que una ciudad, parece un pueblo enorme, según dijeron el hotel es mas bien un conjunto de cabañas, el estadio de competencias algo bastante rústico pero me sorprende como hay suficiente capacidad logística para albergar a las multitudes de aficionados y los medios a escala mundial.

La sorpresa la dieron los… europeos riquillos, son tan finos que no se hospedaron aquí, se fueron al castillo del pelirrojo buscapleitos.

-No tuvieron la atención de invitarnos, soy el campeón y el campeón debe tener lo mejor.- Ése es Tyson quejándose por séptima vez, jamás pensé que diría esto, pero extraño a Kai y sus lujos beneficiosos, si él estuviera no estaríamos en este autobús comunal con los demás equipos. Una hora diez minutos de camino escuchando sus quejas, sus pleitos, sus gritos y risas.

Volteo a Tala que se masajea la cabeza, mientras le sube a todo a su reproductor de música, Spencer comienza a mover la cabeza de atrás a adelante en un evidente despliegue de desesperación, no sé si por que su paciencia se ha agotado o por que no puede esperar a hundirse en una de las tabernas de la ciudad… o una cosa que llevó a la otra.

¡Gracias! Estamos en… las cabañas, nos reparten las llaves, ¡govno! ¿le dan a Tala sólo un juego de llaves? ¿pretenden que durmamos en la misma cabaña?

-¿Qué significa esto? ¡Soy una chica! No puedo dormir con puros hombres.- Esa es la inútil morena de los BBRevolutions.

-¿De qué te quejas? Podrás ver a Tyson mientras duerme como acostumbras.- Dice Daichi, la chica se sonroja y lo golpea con tal fuerza que comienzo a preguntarme si de verdad es una mujer, tiene buena derecha… aunque admito que conozco mujeres que pondrían en su lugar a verdaderos mastodontes.

-¿Cómo que no? claramente dije que necesitaba dos.- Esa es la madre de Max, igual de indignada que no haya espacio para dormir separada de los hombres, por eso no hay mujeres en nuestro equipo, no estamos para cosas de esas. Aunque viéndolo por un lado, quizá no sea tan mala idea…

Ta koshka china se ve un poco sorprendida, pero no dice nada, no me sorprende, apuesto que en su aldea aborigen no saben nada de sexo… me pregunto hace cuanto que descubrieron el fuego.

-¡NO! ¡no me voy a dormir con ellos!- grita indignada la chica japonesa, Hilary creo que es su nombre.

La niña de los F-Sangre voltea al escucharla, y se acerca, después llaman a la entrenadora estadunidense y la chillante dieboshka de cabello naranja. Le hacen señas a Mariah, traman algo, asienten y regresan con sus respectivos equipos. ¿Qué planean?

Se desató una tormenta al poco rato de que llegamos al hospedaje, supe dos cosas.

-Lo que planeaban las integrantes de los equipos.

-Porque no hay mujeres en el nuestro.

Estoy a punto de arrancarme el cabello de la desesperación, resulta que ellas decidieron compartir una cabaña, y como los integrantes del F-Sangre son tan buenos (yo diría tontos) les cedieron la suya, que resultó estar al lado de la nuestra y desde que comenzó a llover no han cerrado la boca.

No hay mujeres en el equipo por que tres de nosotros no tienen idea de cómo lidiar con ellas, ya sé que nos tachan de bandidos y todo eso, pero me di cuenta que Tala, Spencer y yo no somos mas que unos idiotas frente a una chica. Ian aún cree que son como aliens, Kai… les ignora si no le halla interés a alguna.

¿Qué que relación tiene una cosa con la otra?

Sencillo. No había luz en su cabaña, y una a una fueron pasándose a la nuestra al oscurecerse el día, como si no tuvieran velas. Así que en este momento, la entrenadora Judy, Emily su ayudante, Mathilda la mascota de los F-Sangre, Hilary la torpe porrista japonesa, Mariah la gata china, las dos sudamericanas, y la ardiente africana están aquí, abarrotando la sala mientras platican pues parece que asumieron que no las íbamos a sacar...

Nadie ha hecho el intento.

Tala trabó buena plática con la madre de Max, al dejarla de ver como una acosadora puede lidiar con una mujer, Spencer se lleva la peor parte al tener que intentar cocinar con Mariah y Hilary queriendo ayudarle. Yo… estoy en la sala, en una esquina viendo a las otras reír, la africana me queda viendo.

Kumir!

No sé que hacer, apenas son las once de la noche. Y mañana los combates empiezan hasta en la tarde, es un poco de lluvia… bueno, parece un diluvio pero prefiero una pulmonía a seguir aquí, me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta.

¡Ugh! ¿qué hago? Spencer me mira desesperado, percibo una mirada fugaz de Tala, pendiente de mis acciones. Abro la puerta, y ahí sentado completamente mojado está… ¿Kai?

Me mira cuando abro la puerta, algo malo pasó. Su mirada es clara, seguramente otro pleito con el viejo, no se levanta, me asomo de nuevo adentro para comunicarle a Tala lo que pasa, se disculpa muy amablemente de Judy, una de las pocas personas que respeta, al darle sólo un vistazo a Kai dice con voz enérgica. –Spencer, mi idit!-

Ninguna de las invasoras se atreve a decir algo, pronto los tres estamos afuera con Kai que sigue sin decir nada. Tala asiente, saca su teléfono y pide un taxi, Judy sale para saber lo que pasa, al verlo completamente mojado pregunta la razón, pero Tala le dice que lo arreglaremos entre nosotros, ella asiente entendiendo y cierra la puerta diciéndoles a las otras que no es su asunto.

Wow, creo que también la respeto.

El taxi aparece al cabo de diez minutos, en los cuales permanecemos en silencio mientras Tala está frente a Kai, que ni se ha levantado ni ha dicho nada, pero mira para otro lado. Spencer nos avisa cuando el carro ha llegado, subimos y vamos al centro de la ciudad, lo que esperaba.

Una taberna.

Kai se ubica en una esquina de la mesa que ocupamos los cuatro, Tala al frente, yo a su lado y Spencer llega con tres tarros. Si, ya sé lo que uno se puede imaginar, ¿qué clase de apoyo somos cuando uno de nosotros está mal? Precisamente eso.

No hacemos nada. No presionamos, no decimos nada, no fingimos comprender, nada de esas tonterías, simplemente estamos ahí. Y es lo que nos funciona, como cuando Spencer perdió el único empleo que ha tenido, preparamos una cena (después de hacer un desastre en la cocina), y ya. O cuando Tala tuvo un pleito con el sujeto de la oficina de correos, casi lo demandan por una 'pequeña' agresión verbal, esa ocasión, fuimos a vagar por la Plaza Roja hasta que se le olvidó todo. Para con Kai, que resulta tener problemas en tamaño y frecuencia mayor que todos nosotros juntos, le sienta bien ese aparente ignorar nuestro.

Yeah! Esta cerveza irlandesa es tal cual me la describieron, de sabor fuerte y consistente, Spencer está festivo, yo comienzo a ponerme igual, Tala está contento, a Kai ya se le olvidó todo, tiene una taza de café bien cargado frente a él mientras nos mira brindando. Sé que no le cuesta abstenerse de beber, pero imagino que se lamenta no poder hacerlo tanto como nosotros.

Han pasado varias horas, perdí la percepción del tiempo algunos tarros atrás, un idiota quiere pleito. Démosle gusto, me llama de un modo muy feo, por supuesto que no lo voy a dejar hacer lo que quiera, irlandesito idiota cree que puede meterse con un NeoBorg.

Ouch! Eso dolió, hooyesos ¿qué no saben el código de honor de las peleas de taberna? Siempre es uno a uno, o tres contra uno, no mas, ellos son seis. Me rompe una botella en la espalda, maldito infeliz.

¡Crash! Un banco roto, ese es Spencer, siempre es el que se une, ¿qué? ¿De dónde salieron esos cuatro? Diez contra dos. Zasranec! Eto mnie do huya!

-Yobni yibo!- llamo sin ver a los otros, la señal de guerra. Para este momento, Tala se ha puesto de pie, de reojo veo a Kai uniéndose. Por eso dije que soy el que nos mantiene unidos, las peleas que provoco son lo único que hacemos realmente juntos.

-¿Qué es eso? Niños lárguense.- Dice el que parece el líder de los contrarios.

-Idi nahuey, jri govno i zdohni.- Kai le sisea, esto es lo que me gusta de Kai, tiene comportamiento de aristócrata pero vocabulario de matón.

(…)

¿Sol? ¡Auch! La cabeza me mata, y la espalda, la golpiza que les dimos fue buena aunque evidentemente no nos fue muy bien, pero ganamos ¿no?

¿Estoy en la cama? No, es el sillón, la cabaña y ¡augh! Govno! Maldito sol –¿Spencer?- escucho que está en la cocina, es el único que lo estaría.

-Vaya, ya era hora… hooyesos.- Me dice al verme, maldito ¿cómo se atreve a decirme así?

-¿Qué te pasa?- me levanto y me recibe con un pedazo de carne que coloca en mi cara, ¡ouh! Eso dolió.

-Eres un idiota.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-No recuerdas nada, ¿no? nos arruinaste todo.-

Él tiene un enorme moretón en el brazo, ¡ah! Así que la pelea no resultó tan a nuestro favor. –Un golpecito, el imponente Spencer se queja de un moretoncito.-

Apenas y esquivo otro pedazo de carne, me miro al espejo curioso de saber por que me duele la cara. Genial, un ojo morado, casi negro… no recuerdo que me pegaran ahí jamás me habían golpeado en la cara. -¿Quién me hizo esto?- pregunto furioso.

-Ti durak.- Spencer me grita, -...Kai.-

-Maldito Kai, cuando lo vea lo mataré.-

-No si él te mata antes, una vez que regresen del doctor.- Spencer sigue enojado pero me da una mirada de cinismo.

-Que lo intente… ¿doctor? ¿qué pasó?-

-Idiota, por tu pequeño pleito nos sancionaron, nos quitaron los puntos de nuestra primera victoria.-

-¡Ah bueno! No es tan malo, podemos ganar aún así.-

Spencer me da una mirada que rivaliza con la nuestro principito y la pelirroja autoridad, y eso si da miedo. –Le rompieron la muñeca a Kai, no va a poder participar en las siguientes rondas.-

Oh oh…

* * *

Ikusi arte!


	4. Un cuento intermedio

Kaixo! listo el capítulo nuevo... pero no es continuación al anterior... jeje, si no uno intermedio por que... por que hay que darle chance a los otros, no? jajajaja! Pues para tocar un poquito aquellos equipos de los que jamás he hablado.

En este le toca a los... que no tienen nombre aún. La redacción es un tanto... propia, y ordenada. Pero aquello que no es español sigue siendo obscenidad, ni Robert puede salvarse de eso (con semejante equipo, quién podría?) jeje.

Espero actualizar pronto que me va gustando como va. Y que les ha gustado también.

Saludos!

* * *

**Un cuento intermedio**

**¿Cuál es el nombre?**

-Imbéciles, malditos hijos de… dontcha see yous're da problem?- Comenzamos mal, aquí está Jhonny y esa boca que es más grande que él mismo. Igual está molesto por la derrota y la mala imagen que proyectamos las últimas dos fases.

-Era mi turno de elegir el nombre, así que no digas que era malo ¿por qué no dices nada del de Enrique?- Oliver, normalmente es tranquilo y relajado, pero este torneo no ha sido lo que esperábamos.

-¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¿pero qué querían que dijera? No había pensado en nada, y cuando me preguntaron fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.- Enrique, parece estar interesado en esto, lo que demuestra que también puede prestar atención a otras cosas aunque no tengan falda o linda sonrisa.

-¿No es esto una pena? Perdimos, y no sólo eso, nos humillamos nosotros mismos, con ese nombre tan poco propio. ¿Dónde está ese orgullo y dignidad de las que tanto hablamos?- Hablo sabiendo que no dirán otra cosa ni abordan el tema directamente. Aunque lo nieguen soy la voz sensata en este equipo.

-Robert, que lo digas no hará que cambien las cosas, desde un principio lo sabíamos ¿pero teníamos que insistir tanto?- Oliver toma un sorbo de su té, pensativo de todo.

-Por que pensamos que con solo quererlo íbamos a poder. Aunque ya es tarde para retractarnos, ¿Qué dirían de nosotros?- Somos aristócratas con renombre aquí y en el mundo.

-Déjate de tonterías y tu estúpida consciencia, nos largamos y ya. El anciano Dickenson no es mas que un viejo sin autoridad, podría comprar todo su jodido torneo.-

Y hay voces que dicen que no tengo paciencia, con este chico hay que ser casi un monje para no golpearlo.

–Jhonny, contrólate, estamos dentro y nuestro orgullo como caballeros no nos permite retirarnos a la mitad de la contienda. Da gracias que no nos toca pelear aquí, todo tu clan sería la vergüenza de las tierras del norte.-

Aunque no le importa lo que digan de él, si tiene bien claro que no debe manchar el renombre de los McGregor, sólo así se calma a Jhonny. Ahora a saber que piensan los otros dos.

-Podríamos, votar por el siguiente nombre, cada uno proponga y el que gane se queda y ya. Vamos contra los estadunidenses, tienen que ganar forzosamente.-

-Oliver, recuerda que también nosotros.- Enrique, su cerebro parece procesar mejor las cosas si no tiene féminas cerca.

-Pero en verdad que eres imbécil, ¿cuántas veces hicimos eso? Hasta me cansé de las tonterías que decían, nunca llegamos a nada, no esperaras que ahora sí.-

Gracias a Jhonny se acaban de echar a tierra las buenas intenciones de estos dos, aunque la verdad sea dicha. Si lo intentamos, y cada nombre sólo obtenía un voto. Del que lo propuso. Aún tenemos tres días para arreglar esto, la sesión de competencias se pospuso un día por la lluvia que no ha mermado. No tenía planeado acudir al estadio de cualquier modo, la falta de privacidad y lujo en el estadio de Belfast me es ofensivo. La estancia del castillo McGregor es digna de nuestra alcurnia.

Jhonny se levanta y se aleja diciendo que no le halla sentido a todo eso. Miro a los otros dos, Oliver se llena su taza y come una galleta mientras mira la lluvia bañar la campiña, Enrique bosteza y se mueve de un lado a otro en su asiento, está aburrido pero tiene la decencia a esperar a que de por terminada la reunión. Les hago un gesto para darles a entender que no hay ya nada que decir, aunque no hayamos llegado a ningún acuerdo. Así han sido las cosas desde que decidimos participar.

Es la tarde, Jhonny no salió de su salón de descanso, Oliver se encerró en la cocina para liberar su frustración, y aquí estamos, Enrique y yo en medio de la atestada y mojada Belfast y las batallas no han cambiado de fecha, la razón de nuestra presencia en la ciudad, una reunión de emergencia. Para estos casos es para lo único que coinciden en que sea el capitán.

Convocaron únicamente a los capitanes, contemplando a los demás equipos me doy cuenta que no todos saben obedecer las instrucciones que se dan. Baihuzu está con todos sus integrantes al igual que BBRevolution, Fuerza Caribe trae a tres de los suyos, PPBAllStarz viene con la entrenadora, el capitán y Max. ¿Tan difícil es acatar indicaciones?

-¿Qué hace Enrique aquí?- Rei se acerca a mi mientras me saluda.

Es difícil no perder la paciencia con Jhonny, pero en ocasiones es igual de complicado con Enrique. No me molesto en responderle, Tornatore expone la razón por cuenta propia.

-¡Aléjate pervertido!- grita una de las sudamericanas mientras trata de golpear a Enrique.

Madame McGregor les dio descanso a todas las doncellas del castillo mientras nos hospedamos ahí, la razón se reduce a la incontrolable naturaleza de Enrique. Y no diré mas del punto, es degradante. Los capitanes nos dirigimos a la sala destinada para la reunión, los demás compañeros se dispersan en los distintos salones del edificio. Me detengo a la puerta para verificar que Tornatore no nos avergüence mas. Parece que Eddy y Max se lo llevan a la zona de apuestas, no es de mi agrado que apueste pero es mejor a que lo demanden por acoso.

Que peculiar, ha llegado Tyson pero no hay rastro de Tala. De hecho, están todos menos él. Los demás piden que comencemos, los rusos no son del agrado de casi nadie, en lo personal no me desagradan. Tala y Kai son de las pocas personas que poseen el carácter digno para una competencia a nivel internacional.

La puerta trasera se abre, ingresa Tala con un gesto de molestia y si puedo decirlo, cansancio. Mira a Mr. Dickenson y asiente mientras toma una silla en el extremo izquierdo.

-Como se les informó esta reunión es para exponer el endurecimiento a algunas cláusulas de conducta del reglamento y explicar un suceso acaecido la noche anterior.- Habla el hombre, y no entiendo porque dirige miradas a Tala mientras dice todo.

Media hora después estamos fuera, enterados de todo y nada sorprendidos por lo que pasó. Enrique está en una silla con una mejilla roja tampoco me asombra y no requiero cuestionarle nada. Regresamos de inmediato al castillo, la pelea y sanción que nos explicó el presidente fue algo peculiar pero no requería tanta formalidad, un equipo provoca un tumulto, son castigados y ya. Una pena para ellos, pero cada quien debe hacerse responsable de sus actos.

El día siguiente. Estamos en la entrada de participantes del estadio todo listo para la ronda en Irlanda. Por consejo del presidente tuvimos que acudir, al principio todo se veía normal, hablaban y se saludaban como siempre, las chicas de todos los equipo formaron un gran grupo. De pronto llegaron los rusos, Tala al frente sin dirigir una sola mirada al lado, siempre en alto, Kai apenas detrás de él, con la cabeza levemente inclinada y una mano envuelta en un molesto yeso, Spencer a su lado con el mismo gesto que Tala, ignoran por completo las llamadas de los exBladebreakers.

-Estúpidos rusos, muy poderosos ¿no? No deberían haberlos dejado salir de sus jaulas, solo saben crear problemas. Se merecían mas, pero el no pasar de la primer ronda será suficiente humillación.-

-Ich hasse dich…- ¿dije eso en voz alta? –Enrique trae a Jhonny antes de que pase algo.- Provocar a alguien como ellos, que están bajo demasiada presión, molestos y tienen tan mala reputación, es muy poco inteligente, y hay que evitar heridos.

-¡Déjame!- Jhonny de nuevo. Agita su brazo, Enrique se rinde y regresa con nosotros mientras el otro va tras NeoBorg, -Oigan, ey Kai, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te irás llorando con tu abuelito?- Ninguno de los demás equipos se atreve a seguirlos.

-Govno! Pudieron haberme dicho que se iban ¡oigan!- quien grita es Brian, que se baja de un taxi corriendo, lleva gafas oscuras. Es obvio que los demás lo dejaron atrás, cuando está a punto de entrar casi choca con Jhonny que sale gritando aún mas obscenidades y se cubre un ojo. Brian se detiene enfrente de él y estalla en carcajadas, haciendo que Jhonny se le vaya encima.

Pero Kuznetsov es mejor que McGregor, lo deja en el piso y antes de ir tras su equipo se burla -¿Qué le dijiste escocés?- Se quita las gafas mostrando un ojo morado.

Oliver va con Jhonny para saber que es lo que pasó, sin dejar de maldecir retira su mano y nos deja ver un golpe en su ojo izquierdo que sin duda quedará como el de Brian.

Si nuestra situación era apremiante, NeoBorg está en situación emergente. Batallarán contra BBRevolution, los clásicos contrincantes del último campeonato, y no habrá Kai para competir. Daichi y Tyson están en el plato, Spencer y Brian discuten, por saber quien es que el apoyará, Kai no se ve por ningún lado.

Brian sigue a Tala con un gesto incómodo, se colocan. –¡Robert! ¿qué esperas el palco está por acá?-

Cuando llegamos a nuestro lugar reservado, la batalla ha finalizado. Un empate. Quien lo diría, Tyson tuvo el mismo gesto que Hiwatari durante su contienda de E.U. el campeonato pasado. Siguen la delegación china contra F-Sangre. ¿Mariah en el plato? Rei espera paciente en la banca, ¿qué planean? La sincronización de los chinos es envidiable, Raúl y Miguel son muy buenos, han sabido complementarse. Otro empate. Admiro la decisión de Rei, es buen capitán permitiendo que los demás tengan oportunidad en su equipo.

-¿Y llaman a esto un Croissant?- Oliver desprecia la comida de nuevo.

-¡Vamos linduras! Llevaré a cenar a la que gane, o a las tres.- Debí haber considerado la sugerencia de dejar a Enrique en Italia. Pierde los estribos al ver a las dos sudamericanas y a la africana a punto de batallar.

Algo inesperado es que Jhonny no haya dicho nada, ni se ha movido de su sillón dándonos la espalda. Me acerco esperando que no se haya quedado dormido, sus sonidos guturales son de los más ofensivo que puede haber. Con lo que contemplo me cuesta no sonreír, tiene un espejo de mano mirando su reflejo con insistencia, tal cual predije, su ojo está hinchado y tornándose purpúreo.

-¡Cállate! Maldito Hiwatari, le romperé la otra mano.- Ah, así que fue Kai.

Ado Ekiti tiene una fuerza destructiva impresionante, pero Fuerza Caribe dan una sorpresa aún mayor, los derrotan en menos de cinco minutos. No lo esperaba, no mostraron esa fuerza contra nosotros.

Ha acabado todo. Las delegaciones se van retirando una a una, nos topamos con todos en el salón de recepciones donde muestran los tableros de puntajes. No había reparado en que nuestra situación no es única. Se han llevado a cabo dos rondas, y falta finalizar la tercera. Los mejor posicionados son Fuerza Caribe, PPBAllStarz y BBRevolution, los que están en peor situación, NeoBorg con su reciente empate y sus puntos retirados, F-Sangre y Baihuzu con un punto cada uno.

Es la hora de la comida, la lluvia sigue decantándose sobre la ciudad. Kafkiano, todo lo que está alrededor nuestro no puede ser nombrado de otro modo, quizá surrealista pero no; Baihuzu come en la misma mesa que NeoBorg menos Kai, PPBAllStarz discute con BBRevolution, Ado Ekiti y Oliver platican mientras Enrique se distrae con Eddy y Rick a pesar de que todas las mujeres están reunidas no muy lejos de él. Jhonny permanece a un lado de mi mascullando algunas maldiciones pero sin levantar la voz o exaltarse por las miradas y sonrisas que le dan al ver su ojo inflamado.

Nunca me han gustado las festividades enraizadamente celtas o paganas como diría Madame Mëidngself, y sinceramente la actitud McGregor no es aliciente turístico para el extranjero. Pero esta velada es disfrutable, Mr. Dickenson ha hecho un esfuerzo resaltable en cuanto la organización de la despedida de la ciudad. Música de gaita y un buffet completo de los mejores platillos de las regiones de Britania.

Después de la comida que se prolonga ya entrada la tarde, Tyson, Saidi, Michael y Romeo organizan una fiesta masiva en su hospedaje, invitan a todos y parece que nadie se niega, Oliver y Enrique han asegurado que irán, Mr. Dickenson cree que es la forma ideal de reforzar los lazos de compañerismo y nos conmina a asistir también.

Todo sea por el renombre de nuestro equipo. Aunque ni siquiera ha sido bautizado dignamente.

Para en la noche, estamos en la rocosa costa de Belfast. Si las cosas durante la comida eran dignas de una obra de Kafka, ahora bien harían competencia a la pintura de Bacon. La ironía de la situación es inconcebible. Mr. Dickenson envió un barril de cerveza y ha sido colocado en una enorme mesa al lado de varias hileras de tarros. Las miradas brincan de inmediato a la enorme pieza de madera, mi contrariedad es instantánea, ¿y que acaba de decirnos apenas la tarde del día anterior?

Además de esta inadmisible falta a la autoridad propia, todos los contrincantes han asistido. Jamás podrían aspirar a una cena en el Palacio de Versalles, siempre lo he sabido pero ahora me queda asegurado que ni siquiera serían admitidos a una reunión con el más pobre de los príncipes saudíes. Es deplorable su comportamiento, como salvajes bailando alrededor de una fogata. Y no miento, es lo que están haciendo.

Los únicos ausentes son Mr. Jhon Q. y Jayvyn, su mano derecha; Kai y Mrs. Tate. Fuera de ellos absolutamente todos están aquí, incluida la nerviosa compañera de equipo de Fuerza Caribe que no halla donde ocultarse de los constantes avances de Enrique.

Le doy la razón a la matriarca de la familia Mëidngself, el alcohol corriente inyecta algo de salvajismo en la gente. En este instante a través de la lente de la cámara de Enrique contemplo todo como una secuencia de los documentales históricos sobre los inicios de la humanidad. Una horda de primitivos danzando alrededor de una fogata clamando a sus arcaicos dioses paganos, en medio de un festín de carne y bebida, como un festival a Baco.

Creo que no requiero agregar descripción física, por respeto a la imagen mental que todo esto podría producir. En pocas horas, y a falta de tolerancia al etílico néctar, los desmanes se elevan, y la euforia es fácilmente perceptible. Bailan una música inexistente, cantan con alaridos de cantores desentonados, se agitan como un grupo de infantes que aprenden a caminar.

Decadencia. Esto es decadente.

Los pocos que mantenemos la cordura o la postura como se quiera nombrar son los rusos, Oliver, Hiro, Max, Faiza, Saidi, Rei, Karla y yo. Por fuera, aunque Tyson, Rick, Steve, Jhonny, Hilary y Mariah son quienes tendrán una buena resaca mañana, los demás puede calificárseles de personas un tanto conscientes dentro de tanto cataclismo, no se han dejado llevar por completo.

De regreso al castillo siendo casi las tres de la mañana obligo a una reunión forzada. Tenemos que decidir como habremos de llamarnos para pedir la modificación a nuestro registro antes de llegar a Dinamarca. Jhonny no está en condiciones de articular algo inteligible, Enrique…

Enrique no regresó con nosotros.

Oliver está cansado, dice que requiere de su sueño reparador para evitar ojeras, no no diré mas. De nuevo, la posibilidad de recuperar nuestro honor se ha ido por la borda.

Por la mañana uno de los mayordomos me despierta un tanto agitado, una nueva reunión pero esta vez con los managers de cada equipo, de nuevo ése soy yo. No sería una sorpresa que fuera por la reunión del día anterior.

No, no fue sorpresa. Mrs. Tate es la única indignada, a Hiro, Romeo, Mr. Q., Israel, Tala, el anciano Tao, y yo no nos parece tan catastrófico un poco de diversión fuera de los cabales, aunque si es un tanto deplorable a mi perspectiva no es tan fuera de la moral como piensa Mr. Dickenson. Por que debo agregar que la cerveza que llegó a la fiesta no fue por cortesía de la BBA, sino de un donante anónimo, que de inmediato dejó de serlo.

Mr. Hiwatari en persona ha dejado su trono en la Rusia capitalista para mirar hacia donde su nieto está, y envió eso para mostrar que no es el único vándalo (palabras textuales de Mr. Voltaire en videoconferencia) que participa en el torneo, y que exigía el retiro de la sanción y una disculpa pública.

Sé que dicen que todos los ricos perdemos el sentido de la realidad en algún punto, pero sé que ese hombre jamás contó con tal conexión. Incluso Kai hizo aparición en la reunión, y encaró a su abuelo tras un intercambio de insultos, Mr. Hiwatari cortó la comunicación y se retiró iracundo. Kai también desapareció por la puerta y Tala asumió de nuevo la aceptación por la sanción disciplinaria. Por eso digo que su carácter es admirable. Gracias a ello fue que no hubo mas castigos que una mera llamada de atención general y la inminente ley seca a partir de ese instante.

Nos dirigimos a Dinamarca. Volveremos a ser 'exEuropean Dream' o el nombre que a Jhonny se le ocurra dar, no es ningún aliciente para nuestro tenso estado de ánimo. Su ojo parece querer estallar en algún segundo, la puntería y fuerza del puño de Hiwatari le rinden buen honor a su fama de persona conflictiva, Jhonny les lanzó insultos todo el camino en el aeropuerto, ellos abordaron el jet de las empresas de Mr. Voltaire y nosotros el del padre de Oliver.

Arribamos a la ciudad, el aire me recuerda a casa. Los orgullosos bosques de las tierras germanas…

¿Es eso lo que creo?

Rei y Mariah discuten. No, mi atención no debe distraerse en sus pequeños romances de niños, lo importante está ocurriendo delante de mi. En la mesa de registro, Jhonny se acerca y le dice al hombre el nuevo nombre, le pregunta de nuevo. Esto no es bueno. Se encoge de hombros y lo escribe.

Poderoso Señor, que no haya hecho algo que nos rebaje aún mas.

En la pantalla aparecen los turnos de combate.

NeoBorg y F-Sangre finalizarán la fase.

Pero antes BBRevolution confrontará a Baihuzu.

Y comenzamos…

¿Russian Killers? v.s. PPBAllStarz…

Scheisse. Jhonny du verdammter arschficker.

* * *

Alguien va a matar a alguien... jajaja! bueno varios a otros.

Ikusi arte!


	5. El cuento de Rei p1

Kaixo! listo el nuevo capítulo. La verdad este si se me hizo difícil porque no había escrito en forma nada de Rei. Y ya que mi intención es hacer que cada 'cuento' transmita la´idea de la personalidad de cada personaje, espero haberle dado aunque un acercamiento.

Mis saludos y gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

**El cuento de Rei**

**Parte 1. El destino no existe.**

Ella ríe como siempre, agita los brazos con el ánimo que contagia casi a cualquiera. Mira a Kevin y a Lee '¡Vamos! ¡ánimo! ganaremos' trata de animarnos. Gary la carga y ella ríe con más emoción, se sienta en sus hombros mientras repite sus palabras de aliento. Les llegan a Kevin y a Lee, los dos se miran entre si mientras sujetan las manos, Gary la pone en el piso y unen sus manos con los otros dos.

Mi mano ya está con la de los cuatro. Todos sonríen. Pero ella no me está viendo, parece que no ha cambiado nada pero me doy cuenta, hay algo con ella, sé que el estrago del alcohol de la fiesta de Irlanda no ha desaparecido completamente, pero esto no es por su borrachera, hay algo. Algo mas.

-Rei, ¿estás listo?- Lee pone su mano en mi hombro, él trata de darse mucho valor, eso se nota fácil. Pero no está muy seguro, me doy cuenta por la forma en que me habla, se parece a cuando íbamos a enfrentar a los NeoBorg allá en Australia. Quiere darse valor pero no consigue mucho, es como la fanfarronería de Jhonny, sólo que Jhonny se la cree, y Lee no del todo.

-Claro, podemos contra los BBrevolution.- Ni siquiera yo me creo por completo lo que le digo. Tyson y Daichi han tenido muchos problemas, y Lee y yo somos como hermanos, pero siendo objetivos. Daichi es mejor que Lee, aunque me cueste aceptarlo. Sólo espero que todos los años que vivimos juntos y estos últimos meses que hemos entrenado sin parar sean de provecho.

No fue mucha sorpresa la idea del Sr. Dickenson, es un punto a nuestro favor. Allá en la aldea el trabajo en equipo siempre nos lo han inculcado nuestros mayores, por eso hemos sobrevivido a las más duras situaciones, y como Baihuzu somos de los mejores equipos a nivel mundial. Somos buenos para esto, tenemos que sacar un triunfo forzosamente, a menos que, F-Sangre pierda… igual que NeoBorg.

Eso no me agradaría mucho, por que todos los problemas que han tenido no fueron por culpa de Kai, y se me hace injusto que por culpa de uno tengan que pagarlo todos. Y aunque es a nuestro beneficio, como Lee diría 'eso es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado' pero me siento mal por Kai, no sé que irán a hacer. Cosa segura es que no se quedaran de brazos cruzados. F-Sangre también está urgido por un triunfo.

-¿Rei? ¿qué esperas? Ya podemos entrar.- Kevin dice antes de seguir a Gary y Lee.

Mariah se queda en la entrada mientras me ve, tal vez sea el momento de hablar. Voltea y sigue a los otros. Odio esto, ella está molesta por algo y no sé por qué, lo peor es que no quería dejar pasar mas tiempo para decirle lo que he querido hacer desde China. Pero no es el momento… pero si no es ahora ¿cuándo?

Comienza a dolerme la cabeza.

- Chto mi sdielaem?- esa es la voz de Spencer. Al pasar a mi lado se calla y es el único que me mira, los otros se siguen de largo.

-¡Ey Rei! ¿cómo va todo? ¿están listos?- Tyson llega con toda su energía y me da una señal de victoria –buena suerte amigo.-

-Gracias Tyson, pero les vamos a ganar.- Le contesto ya inspirado por el valor de Lee, el problema con Mariah lo arreglaré después, primero lo primero.

-¡De ningún modo Rei! Tal vez puedas ganarle al idiota de Tyson, pero el poderoso Daichi es invencible.- Daichi llega gritando y brinca sobre Tyson que por el impacto cae al piso, me quedo sin palabras. Estos dos son como hermanos, Hilary, el Jefe y Hiro llegan detrás.

Sonrío, si Daichi y Tyson parecen hermanos ¿cómo sería la casa Granger con esos tres bajo el mismo techo mas el abuelo? La mera idea me da escalofríos.

-¿Estás bien Rei?- Hilary me pregunta, se oye preocupada.

-Si, Hilary solo… pensaba.- Ella sonríe también, hay algo extraño. -¿Cómo sigues?- recordando que debe estar igual que Mariah con la cantidad de alcohol que se tomaron menos de dos días atrás.

Se sonroja y ríe como loca –Claro que estoy bien, si, todo está per-fec-to.- Imita a Tyson con el símbolo de la victoria. Esto si que da miedo.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿No es genial que las competencias sean desde el primer día?- Max llega también. Olvidaba mencionar que los organizadores decidieron que los encuentros sean el mismo día que llegamos a Dinamarca, como no son muchas horas de vuelo no hay energías por reparar.

Bueno, eso dicen ellos, pero los que se emborracharon en la pequeña reunión no opinan lo mismo. Aunque a mi me parece una excelente idea, con esto termina la tercera ronda y habrá dos eliminados. Si peleamos ahora, tendremos tres días de descanso, cosa que nos hace mucha falta. Así que ahora nos encontramos fuera del estadio después del registro de los equipos.

-Si Max, bastante.-

-No puedo esperar para descansar. Todo se ve sensacional.- El buen Max siempre está de buen humor, si las cosas van bien con todos los que conoce, él estará feliz. Pero parece que no se da cuenta que tanto Kai como yo, tenemos que ganar forzosamente si no queremos quedar eliminados. Tyson y Max ya tienen asegurado su pase, pero las cosas para nosotros dos no son tan felices.

-¡Rei! ¡vamos!- Mariah me llama a gritos, me despido de los chicos agitando la mano. Entrando a nuestros vestidores, mis cuatro compañeros me esperan con una sonrisa. Ella me toma de la mano y me junta con los otros, Tao tiene una cámara.

–Mis pequeños saltamontes, la imagen de su jóvenes almas es tan clara como un vaso de agua de garrafón.- Nunca ha sido muy bueno transmitiendo su filosofía.

-¡Vamos Tao! No tardan en llamarnos.- Kevin le apresura, estamos todos posando para una fotografía, por si es la última competencia que tenemos. No, no lo será podemos ganar y vamos a pasar a la siguiente ronda.

-Adelante mis pequeños pupilos, dejen que sus destellos de juventud iluminen a todos hasta que queden ciegos.-

-Seguro Tao.- Sonrío forzadamente igual que los otros, es hora de dejar el vestidor antes de que divague mas. Avanzamos juntos, con cada paso puedo sentir como nuestra fuerza se fortifica, es esa curiosa sensación que llega solo cuando estamos en equipo, y ante una batalla decisiva, como si la presencia de nuestros compañeros nos inyectara. Fuerza y entusiasmo.

-Muchachos, esperen.- Antes de que llegar a la entrada del campo de batalla, Mariah nos detiene y nos da a cada uno una banda con el símbolo de nuestro equipo. Sonríe y grita –¡Por los Baihuzu, podemos con esto!- Era precisamente lo que necesitamos. Algo que refuerce nuestra unidad ante todos.

Las ovaciones del estadio estremecen nuestros agudizados sentidos. Nunca habíamos pisado este país (al menos no Baihuzu), y no hemos visto mucho de aquí. Así que no tengo ni idea de a quien animaran con tanto entusiasmo, a quien sea que le griten no importa. Estamos juntos y podemos contra cualquiera. Todos los equipos están en sus lugares, somos los de la segunda batalla.

Max y Rick están en el plato. Michael y Emily parecen discutir entre ellos, esos chicos deberían aprender un poco de relajación o que los problemas de unos se transmiten a otros, es mala señal para todo el equipo. Miro a sus contrincantes, bueno, ellos no son precisamente la mejor imagen de la hermandad. Los… Russians' Killers, pelean con la mirada, imagino que no lo hacen a golpes por que sería muy vergonzoso por el lugar de los que pelearán.

Pero nadie se mueve, Raúl y Miguel están del otro lado del plato. ¿No iban contra el equipo de Robert? La confusión es generalizada, mas de uno buscamos con la mirada el panel de encuentros, no lo hay. De acuerdo si, pero no entiendo ni una sola letra. -¿Alguien sabe lo que pasa?- pregunto a nadie en especial.

-Jhonny y su obsesión. Sobornó a unos de los organizadores para que cambiaran los combates. Nos enfrentaremos contra NeoBorg.- Oliver de pronto habla al lado nuestro.

No tengo absolutamente nada que decir, la otra cara de la gente con dinero. Cosa que ni soy, ni quiero ser y sinceramente, no voy a criticar.

Y ahí van. Acaba. Una victoria bien ganada para Max. Los dos europeos son buenos, pero como siempre, el trabajo que Max y Rick han hecho juntos tiene más tiempo que el de Raúl y Miguel, muy mala racha para este nuevo equipo, están descalificados. Se anuncia la siguiente batalla. Seguimos.

Lee se adelanta, Mariah se acerca a mi. –Rei, yo…- trata de enlazar sus palabras. No puede, frota sus manos. –Después Rei.-

Si eso es mejor. –Si Mariah, después.-

Listo, esto es todo o nada. Si perdemos estamos fuera. Daichi y Tyson saludan a su público, a mi gusto que no entienden ni una sola palabra de lo que dicen pero con tal de darles gusto saludan como si fueran las máximas estrellas. Hay algo de eso, si lo sé pero vamos, son tan… exhibicionistas.

-Lee, ¿listo?-

Lee asiente, y extiende su lanzador. –Ahora o nunca.-

Impresionante. O decepcionante… no sé que decir.

Perdimos. Estamos fuera. Baihuzu no llegará a segunda ronda por primera vez desde que existe. Miro a Lee que está igual de sorprendido que yo, a Mariah, Gary y Kevin que no pueden pronunciar una sola palabra. El estadio está en silencio. ¿Es esto verdad? ¿no se suponía que debíamos pasar sin complicaciones a la siguiente ronda? ¿no lo había previsto así la anciana de la aldea?

¿No era ése nuestro destino?

Pero si así fuera… se puede burlar lo que está predispuesto. Exactamente lo que me ha estado pasando con Mariah… dijeron que era destino. Yo digo que no.

¡Ah! Pero regresemos al presente. Perdimos, y sólo seremos meros espectadores de los que se disputarán la siguiente ronda. Se siente fatal, cuando perdimos con NeoBorg fue feo pero no como esto, en ese entonces sabíamos que era un tropezón podíamos seguir. Ahora ya no hay mas.

-Rei… lo hicimos bien.- Lee coloca su mano en mi hombro y le miro sin saber que decir, me siento fatal, yo fui quien les aseguró que esta vez llegaríamos a la final y nos llevaríamos todo, y no sólo les fallé como aquella vez contra Kai, si no que ahora humillantemente nos quedamos mucho más lejos que antes. En la primer ronda.

Bajo la mirada, al escuchar que los demás se acercan no me atrevo a ver sus gestos de reproche. –Lo intentaremos el siguiente año.- Kevin dice a mi lado.

-Si Rei, el siguiente año será distinto, ya lo verás.- Mariah está del otro lado, aunque sus palabras me dan una seguridad que comienza a reconfortarme, hay como duda en si tomarme del brazo o no. Después de unos segundos lo hace, firmemente y diciendo. –Estamos orgullosos de ustedes.-

-Rei, por poco y me das la sorpresa. Esto estuvo más complicado que nuestra batalla en el río.- Tyson se acerca a mi y me extiende una mano. La estrecho con fuerzas. Ya no me siento tan mal.

Por dos cosas principalmente. Nadie reparte culpas, sé que hemos madurado bastante y que nuestro equipo, está más unido que nunca y… que podemos burlar lo que dicen estaba predicho, nada está escrito.

Ya sé que parecerá que no me interesa mucho nuestra salida del torneo, si lo hace, pero… vamos, enojarme, gritar, buscar fallas y echarlas en cara no nos llevará a nada. Y es mejor aceptarlo tal cual es, de momento no podemos hacer nada, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, ya después revisaremos que falló y trataremos de repararlo, de momento. Puedo decir que nos confiamos un poco.

-Ésta es la despedida del equipo chino. Matemáticamente se encuentran fuera.- Dice el comentarista, ouch, parece que él no tiene tanto tacto como yo. Anuncia nuestra inminente salida del campeonato.

Y los aplausos. Vaya, eso si no lo esperaba, una ovación de pie y gritos de muchas chicas… eh digo, muchos fanáticos que nos apoyan en este momento, como si no importara, exactamente lo que pensaba. Varios miembros de los demás equipos se acercan a nosotros cuando llegamos a la banca. Parece que Gary quiere llorar, ese muchacho tiene más sentimiento que ningún otro. Raúl y Mathilda me jalan un poco.

-Ey chicos. Creo que somos los elegidos ¿no?- río un poco esperando que también hallan tomado bien su eliminación.

Sorprendentemente Mathilda sonríe, bueno, esperaba que no estuvieran tristes pero ¿estar tan felices? Raúl ríe con mi gesto. –No todo está acabado, si NeoBorg pierde. Habrá una cuarta ronda, ellos, ustedes y nosotros nos enfrentaremos por un lugar. Recuerda que solo se eliminan a dos.-

No había pensado en eso. Todos dan por ganadores a los rusos que no habían mencionado ese hecho tan importante. Si pierden, tendremos igual cantidad de puntos y por obligación, tenemos que hacer una ronda para que un equipo pueda pasar. Vaya, eso es curioso, ya que había asimilado nuestra eliminación. Será duro, pero podemos hacerlo.

-Tienen razón.- Les digo después de estar cavilando con mi cabeza. Por la cara de Mathilda sé que fueron varios minutos.

-Aquí vienen.- Dice Tyson.

Mientras que con Robert, éste se adelanta al plato sin que los demás se den cuenta, ya ocupó un lugar. Discuten mas y como Jhonny es el único que usa la violencia sin tanto empacho, los otros dos no protestan mas. Así que los… bueno el equipo de Jhonny está listo para su batalla contra NeoBorg. Será interesante porque en este momento, están en condiciones similares en cuanto a completa ausencia de trabajo combinado, pero en poder… no.

Los rusos discuten otro rato, Kai está presente esta vez. Sus intenciones de participar son claras, pero no está en condiciones. Spencer hará pareja con Tala, Brian no les fue muy útil.

-¿Miedo Hiwatari?- Jhonny le grita desde su posición con un tono mas que claro de burla. Es un tonto, su ojo está mejor pero parece que no aprende. Y la verdad es que se nota en su cara el placer que siente de poder derrotarlos.

Termina la contienda. Aún tenemos una oportunidad. NeoBorg ha perdido, se retiran del plato hasta parece percibirse su aura de enojo y frustración. Todos se hacen a un lado al verlo pasar, Jhonny tiene que ser sujetado por todo su equipo, se acercaba con la intención de provocarlos mas.

–Con este resultado tan inesperado, seremos testigos de una cuarta ronda de encuentros. Baihuzu, F-Sangre y NeoBorg, competirán por un lugar en la siguiente fase.- La gente enloquece cuando el presentador anuncia esto.

Aún tenemos una oportunidad.

Es apenas medio día cuando ya acabó la actividad. Nos llevan al hotel, no hay tanto alboroto como en las tres sedes anteriores, y aunque el estadio estaba repleto como que la euforia no contagió las calles. El hotel esta vez es un poco más sobrio, pero bastante agradable, es como una casa enorme. Toda la ciudad está plagada de esos edificios, y de un ambiente muy tranquilo, nos instalamos y parece que quedan casi todos de acuerdo en recorrer la ciudad al mismo tiempo. La mayoría están relajados y eso se nota por doquier, contrario a los días anteriores donde la tensión se veía en la cara de los equipos, ahora, ríen, bromean y hasta comen de la misma mesa sin conflictos. Exceptuando claro, a los tres que competiremos por nuestro pase, aunque nosotros y F-Sangre convivimos con los otros, no estamos tan entusiasmados con todo el asunto pero al menos, no nos hemos aislado (aún mas) como los rusos, que o no han salido de sus cuartos, o entraron y salieron sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-¿Rei? Yo… ¿podemos hablar?- Mariah casi me hace brincar de mi asiento, me había olvidado por completo de ese asuntillo pendiente.

-Claro, pero ¿por qué no vamos a otro lado?-

Ella asiente y vamos a caminar por el hotel. Lo hacemos por casi cinco minutos y nadie dice algo, ni siquiera podría echarle la culpa a algún metiche que se cruzara en nuestro camino, el lugar está desierto. Ay, esto no me agrada nada, y si… ¿y si mejor lo olvido? Pero no podría vivir así por mucho tiempo, ya suficiente presión es estar con el pendiente de si pasaremos o no, como para que ahora el asunto sin resolver con ella me venga a poner más nervioso. Tengo que decírselo.

¿Y si no lo toma bien? ¿Y si me culpa? ¿y si…?

Basta, no sabré hasta que no le diga, ya no me haré nudos en la cabeza, no me ayuda en nada. De acuerdo, aquí vamos.

-¿No crees que es una tontería?-

-Si, pero eres una tonta, no sería raro. Hasta a Kenny lo tienes harto.-

-Oye, ya verás…-

Esos son Daichi y Hilary, hablando lo que imagino debía ser una conversación privada. Y ellos interrumpiendo lo que iba a ser mi intento de solucionar el conflicto que tengo desde hace un par de meses. Quizá si no hacemos ruido, podamos ir a otro piso, dejarlos en paz y poder tener un lugar privado donde pueda decirle lo que…

-¿Hilary?- Mariah levanta la voz, llamándola sin nada de cautela.

Hilary y Daichi voltean a vernos, ella completamente sonrojada y Daichi sorprendido. -¡Mariah!.. ¡Rei!- finge una sonrisa y jala del brazo a Daichi. –E… estábamos… discutiendo… una… tenemos que irnos.- Su nerviosismo no podía ser más obvio. Se va tirando de Daichi.

La poca seguridad que tenía se esfumó. Y mejor ya no digo nada porque seguramente todo saldrá al revés, no entiendo por que creen que tengo una atención especial con las chicas. Es obvio que no soy un atolondrado como Tyson, ni tan cortante como Kai o… bueno, como Max. Sí soy amable, atento, me irrito difícilmente, ¿por qué creerán que soy un caballero? Ugh… olvídenlo. Pero no soy 'tan' así, me gusta ser respetuoso, pero de eso a que no tenga jamás problemas con alguna de ella es cosa distinta. Por ejemplo, me agrada Emily, pero no la soporto cuando comienza a discutir con nosotros, su tono de voz es muy… agudo para mis oídos, aunque tiene una plática interesante.

Ok, mal ejemplo. ¡Ah! Mariam, aunque ya no la hemos visto en mucho tiempo, me desagradaba cuando aparecía de la nada y nos interrumpía en lo que hacíamos, bueno, también tengo que reconocer que es una de las tres mejores que conozco. ¡Aah! En serio, soy capaz de detestar alguna chica el problema es que en este momento no me acuerdo de ninguna, pero si puedo. En serio.

-Regresemos.- Digo derrotado, habrá que hallar un mejor momento pero con esta aprehensión dudo que pueda encontrarlo.

Pero ella no se mueve –Rei… ¿crees que estamos predestinados como dijo la anciana de la aldea? ¿crees en el destino?-

Mariah no ayudas en n-a-d-a con mi situación, eso es precisamente lo que me he estado preguntando, y no me gusta que lo diga así, no suena a ella. Ya es mas que conocido que somos como la 'pareja oficial' de las competencias, nadie nos visualiza separados, cosa que repercutió enormemente en nuestra aldea, allá como aún contamos con adivinos que se basan en las estrellas, predijeron que nos casaríamos en menos d eun año.

No sobra decir que desde que oí eso, no he estado para nada satisfecho, sé que es mera visión en las estrellas de una anciana muy respetable y sabia, y que sus augurios normalmente son reales. Pero de que pueda predecir una buena cosecha a una boda de dos personas que con el tiempo han ampliado enormemente sus horizontes… no es para nada creíble (o al menos me niego a aceptarlo). No estoy para una boda siendo tan joven, aún quiero hacer muchas cosas.

Mis manos sudan, bajo la mirada, siento el corazón agitarse. Y no es por lo que creen.

Ahora a o nunca.

–No Mariah, no creo en nada de eso. Y espero no sea cierto. Ya no…-

-Porque ya no me gusta que nos consideren pareja.-

-Lo siento… ¿qué?- literalmente me ha quitado las palabras de la boca.

-No te enojes, pero no me gusta eso de que hasta se burlen preguntando cuando nos vamos a casar. No seamos otra cosa mas que amigos.-

¿Oh? ¿quién eres y que hiciste con Mariah? Si, eso era lo que quería escuchar de su boca, pero se oye tan ajeno a ella que… es bizarro.

-¿Tú crees?- ah, que inteligente es mi vocabulario en estas situaciones. Si, eso es lo que quiero pero no puedo admitirlo.

-Si.-

-Ey tórtolos, vengan que el buffet está a punto de acabarse.- Lee nos grita desde la esquina, los dos nos volteamos al instante y tartamudeamos un 'si'.

Regresamos con los otros sin que mencionemos nada mas del 'asunto', los rusos aparecen con cara de mal sueño y un humor de los mil diablos (un poco mas de lo normal). Me acerco a Tyson -¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-

-El sr. Dickenson los llamó, va a dar los detalles de la ronda para saber quien pasa.- dice con medio pan atravesado en la boca.

Esto me interesa.

-Muchachos, muchachos. Sólo un segundo de su tiempo por favor.- Trata de distraer a todos de su comida, con poco éxito salvo por los interesados. Después de unos molestos sonidos de su micrófono, aunque no todos lo ven, si hay suficiente silencio como para que se entienda lo que dice.

-Considerando los puntajes y la condición de los equipos,- sin duda se refiere a Kai –hemos decidido realizar un duelo triple. El equipo que resulte triunfador, tiene el derecho a continuar.-

El silencio es completo. Las miradas no se hacen esperar, F-Sangre y nosotros claramente nos sentimos intimidados, me puedo dar cuenta que regresamos el gesto confundido. No los rusos, se levantan y se van por el pasillo sin mirar a nadie. El reto será interesante, porque si las batallas de pares fueron la novedad. Si somos tres pares… será aún mejor.

-La batalla se llevará a cabo en un evento especial mañana por la noche.- Finaliza el sr. Dickenson.

Bueno, tenemos tiempo suficiente para prepararnos para enfrentar a dos al mismo tiempo, les pediré a Max y Tyson que nos ayuden a entrenar.

-¡No! No llegará a tiempo, tiene que posponerlo sr. Dickenson. Por favor.- Clama Raúl de pronto, se ve desesperado.

-Lo siento mi muchacho, pero ya arreglamos lo necesario con los patrocinadores, no podemos cambiar la fecha. Todo comenzará a las ocho. ¿Por qué quieres cambiar?-

-Mi hermana vendrá a apoyarnos. Pero su vuelo no llegara sino hasta el día siguiente.-

El sr. Dickenson niega con cara de preocupación, pero da a entender que no puede hacer nada, y es cierto, pero no se va a quedar así. –Podríamos tratar de conseguirle un boleto para hoy o mañana temprano.-

Raúl ríe, Mathilda lo abraza y Miguel y Romeo aplauden, me alegro por ellos, con Julia pueden tener más posibilidades… pero eso será malo para nosotros, Julia es de lo mejor que hay. Aunque si consigo que Tyson y Max me apoyen… podemos mejorar bastante. ¿Y los rusos que harán? Dudo que pidan ayuda, o que Brian o Spencer se vuelvan tan buenos como Kai de un día para otro. Será difícil.

-De acuerdo muchachos, es momento de descansar. Mañana tienen el día libre, hemos organizado algunas actividades que quizá les puedan interesar.- El sr. Dickenson comienza a explicarnos algunas cosas que, en efecto, se oyen interesantes lástima que tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestro entrenamiento. Me pregunto si Tyson y Max estarán de acuerdo en apoyarnos. Apuesto que eso del tour de comida danesa puede seducir a Tyson, y la visita a la casa de dulces tradicionales llamará la atención de Max.

-¿Rei? Vamos amigo, hay que pensar lo que vamos a hacer.- Lee me saca de mis ideas y me señala el camino a la habitación.

Discutimos por un rato las posibilidades, están de acuerdo con mi idea y nos separamos para tratar de rastrear a los BBRevolution y AllStarz, nos tardamos casi tres horas ideando una forma de mejorar nuestra estrategia y buscar debilidades en los otros dos equipos; cuando nos decidimos a buscar a los otros nos topamos con que se habían ido a conocer la ciudad. Gary se quedó dormido en la habitación, Kevin y Lee se fueron por un lado, y Mariah y yo por el otro.

Vamos por la calle que nos dijeron llevaba al parque König, no sé por que puedo imaginar que alguno de ellos estará ahí. Es el único sitio con agua que hemos encontrado, como en toda la ciudad está inundado de árboles y demás plantas, pero un arroyo corre por ahí. Caminamos de esquina a esquina, no los encontramos sólo a los rusos a quienes ni siquiera nos atrevemos a molestar; Mariah se cansa y nos detenemos sobre uno de los pequeños puentes de madera. Momento de sacarle más información, me dejó sorprendido la decisión que tenía cuando me dijo lo de 'cambiar de idea' sobre nosotros. Aunque era lo que quería, quiero saber que la llevó a decidirlo.

-Ya que pensamos lo mismo. ¿Puedo saber por qué lo decidiste?-

Ella mira por un lado, y sonríe. Extiende la mano y toma unas de las hojas que caen por el viento. –Digamos que… me gusta alguien mas, pero eso es nuevo. La razón es que… ya te lo dije, me cansé de que nos vean casi como esposos. Estos años fuera de la aldea, me hicieron ver que hay algo mas que tú… no te enojes.-

Bueno, es un poco mas de lo que quería saber (y si, dañó un tanto mi susceptibilidad) pero me queda claro, tenemos lo mismo en la cabeza. Aunque a mi no me gusta aún alguien mas. Por cierto –Y puedo saber… ¿quién te gusta?-

Suelta su risa nerviosa, ésta es la Mariah que conozco. Mira a la izquierda y me incita a ver en esa dirección. Los rusos están en el pasto cerca del arroyo, como a unos doscientos metros de nuestro puente. ¿Uh? Kai queda fuera, lo detesta. A Tala lo odia aún mas… ¿Spencer? No, no creo hasta le tiene un poco de miedo…

¿Brian? ¡Nah! Lo repudia más que a Tala y Kai juntos… pero, no, no. Razono de nuevo una y otra vez, no puedo llegar a otra conclusión. -¿Brian?-

Mariah me ve de nuevo y sonríe.

* * *

Rompamos un poco la pareja, pero no hagamos drama. Jejeje.

Ikusi arte!


	6. El cuento de Rei p2

Kaixo! cap. listo. Jeje... esta parte me agradó mas y mejor aún por que si consegui lo que esperaba... jujuju! pero bueno, la idea es que sean dos partes por cada cuento. Así que si no sale algo mas, he acabado con Rei.

**

* * *

**

Parte 2. Maúlla conmigo.

Dicen que los gatos no tienen un dueño, que vagan por la vida solos y se reúnen para socializar de vez en cuando. No son fieles, ni son de fiarse, pero son una de las criaturas más capaces de reponerse de cualquier cosa, de un accidente (con eso de que siempre caen de pie) o de… una decepción.

O de un ataque de irracionalidad.

Cosa que siento en este momento. ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso? Ésta ha sido la mayor de las sorpresas, tengo que saber que significa esa sonrisa. –Ma…-

-Es Lee, encontraron a Max y a Tyson, dicen que están dispuestos a ayudarnos.- Mariah me gana, mientras ve su celular. Sale corriendo en dirección oeste, me quedo mirando a los rusos antes de ir tras ella. Sin poder dejar de pensar por completo ¿Brian?

Los encontramos en una de las plazas de la ciudad, los dos equipos están completos y comparten una ronda de helados. Al vernos llegar saludan.

-Por supuesto que podemos ayudarlos Rei, todo sea por verlos en la siguiente ronda.- Max agita su helado triple.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?- Kenny se asoma al lado de Daichi y Hilary.

-Quiero que batallen con nosotros, los cuatro a la vez, tenemos que hacernos a la idea de cómo será un encuentro así. Además, si son más fuertes que los otros, en verdad debe servirnos de algo.-

Los dos asienten sonriendo, ay es perfecto que no lo piensen ni un segundo en ayudarme pero no puedo evitar pensar en que nadie mencionó que Kai está en la misma (o peor) situación, y nadie pensó en lo que representaría, la idea de ponernos los tres en su contra. No quiero pensar en su cara, aunque no me agradaría ver a Brian en la siguiente etapa.

No, no, esas son irracionalidades de lo que Mariah acaba de decirme, llamando de nuevo a la objetividad, lo importante aquí es la batalla de mañana y nuestro entrenamiento. -¿Entonces no les importa que se pierdan de las actividades de mañana?-

Los dos piensan un rato, bueno quizá no debí haber dicho eso, pero soy una persona que piensa en todos aunque en este preciso momento estoy poniendo de un modo o de otro a mis dos amigos contra Kai, pero soy el líder del equipo y no me cuesta imaginar que Kai haría lo mismo sin dudar… o tal vez no.

-¿Cuándo quieres comenzar?-

-¿Les parece hoy mismo?-

Las caras de Eddy, Steve, Hiro y Daichi me dan a entender que por mas dispuestos que estén a ayudarnos no sacrificarán del todo su tiempo libre. Es noche, lo entiendo pero en verdad que comienzo a ponerme nervioso.

-Es mejor si comienzan mañana temprano, deben descansar y recuperar sus energías.- Hiro dice con ese tono de único adulto.

Los AllStarz asienten aunque evidentemente no piensan en ir a descansar, se van siguiendo al mayor de los Granger. Sólo Max se queda con nosotros, Hilary empieza a sonreír mientras Daichi le da algunas miradas que no entiendo, Hilary lanza su puño contra el pelirrojo haciendo una seña que dice mas que cinco malas palabras. Le grita furiosa y se va siguiendo a los estadunidenses.

-¿Y ahora?- Max pregunta. Su equipo se ha ido, Kenny huyó siguiendo a Hilary.

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos?- Tyson se ve entusiasmado. –Lee hará pareja contigo Rei, Mariah la hará de Rick y peleará con Max, y Daichi y yo.-

Vaya, no es tan mala idea. La altitud no le afecta mucho, miro a los otros -¿Qué dicen?-

Piensan por un momento –No me agrada eso de fingir ser un simio albino, pero si eso nos sirve.- Mariah saca su lanzador, emocionada por batallar, nos pidió participar en una de las competencias, y no nos fue muy bien. Pero no por eso deja que su espíritu de competencia se apague.

Pero… ¿Brian? No puede ni verle la cara, siempre que puede lo insulta. -¿Rei?- Lee me pega con su codo.

-Ah, si… comencemos.- Uff… creí que el haberle dicho todo a Mariah me tranquilizaría, pero estoy igual. ¡No! ¡necesito enfocarme! Tenemos menos de un día para prepararnos, ese combate es decisivo y no será nada fácil.

Consigo concentrarme y tenemos una batalla equilibrada, pero Mariah no es Rick, y Tyson y Daichi acaban de comer. No es lo mismo, tienen que descansar y Max tiene que traer a Rick. Sólo espero que a Lee no se le vuelva a caer el espíritu como en el torneo anterior. Es demasiada presión, y tengo que mantener el ánimo en alto por el bien de todos.

Batallamos una y otra vez, pero el resultado es siempre el mismo. Es casi media noche.

-Tengo sueño- Daichi se talla los ojos.-Rei, sigamos mañana.-

-Creo que el enano tiene razón. Ya es muy tarde.-

-Vamos Rei, seguiremos mañana.- Lee estira los brazos mientras los otros toman sus cosas, me hace una seña con su mano para que los siga.

-No, los veo después tengo que… voy por acá.-

Mariah me mira confundida -¿Rei?-

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Le sonrío mostrando uno de mis dientes como solemos hacer entre nosotros, y asiento para darle a entender que todo está a la perfección. No se la cree, pero sonríe también (igual mostrando uno de sus dientes-colmillo como se le quiera nombrar), y sé que aunque no me cree, ella está tranquila con todo. Tyson y Daichi empiezan a discutir algo relacionado con Hilary que no alcanzo a entender, Max le explica a Mariah una estrategia que su mamá le enseñó. Ellos se van por un lado, y yo sigo por una calle opuesta.

Ok, repasemos la situación. No, ya hice eso toda la tarde y en vez de mejorar las cosas están peor. Dicen que los gatos andan mejor de noche, que les sienta bien la oscuridad para pensar… bueno, los gatos no meditan pero yo si, y es cierto. Me sienta bien la noche, en este momento lo que no quiero es pensar, si no distraerme. Algo habrá que hacer. Llego al parque donde fuimos con Mariah, creo que ya asimilé bien sus palabras, y esa extraña suposición.

La ciudad es tranquila, (comparándola con Belfast) sigo caminando a lo largo del arroyo, y escucho unos ruidos que rompen la calma, dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato… pero también que tienen siete vidas. Aquí vamos. Es una persona, se le escucha cansada, y molesta. Debo ser un suicida, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre acercarse en un lugar así, en una situación así a una persona así?

Respuesta.

A mi.

No se ve bien está oscuro, pero… es Kai. Si no hago ruido, si me doy la vuelta, si desaparezco, ni me delato ni lo molesto, creo que es lo ideal. Regreso sobre mis pasos con el sigilo de gato que dicen tengo.

-Sé que estás ahí Rei.- Su voz me detiene en seco, no siempre consigo desaparecer, y menos con él.

-¿Kai? ¿qué haces aquí?- Mira para otro lado mientras gruñe, ok, mal movimiento. Si consigo cambiar el tema quizá no invoque el mal humor que seguro lo está carcomiendo desde su lesión. –Es tarde, ¿vas para el hotel?-

Arquea una ceja y (para mi sorpresa) niega. Comienza a caminar. Y yo de idiota, por querer ayudarle a buscar un modo de lidiar con la furia que denota, voy tras él. Se detiene, sin mirarme de frente pregunta -¿Y adónde se supone que vas tú?-

-Yo no dije que si fuera a ir al hotel.-

Me emparejo con él, y le escuchó bufar. Esa es señal de que me tolerará como acompañante, caminamos en silencio por las calles vacías, una que otra persona o pareja se deja ver por callejones, ¿qué debo decir en este momento? ¿qué ha hecho su equipo para aligerarle la molestia? ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿por qué tengo que ser el único que se molesta en hacerlo? Llegamos a una plaza o algo, un enorme cuadrado vacío en medio de casas de madera pintadas de rojo, hay bancas en cada lado.

Él va directo a la banca menos iluminada, se sienta mientras se encorva por completo mirando su mano lastimada. Ya sé por que soy el único que hace esto, sé como lidiar con un Kai a punto de estallar. Aquí vamos. –Podrías pintarle un par de ojos y una boca para que no se vea tan mal.-

Me mira y entrecierra los ojos. –O podría darte un golpe. Eso me haría sentir mejor.- Sonríe un poco, misión cumplida.

-Mejor así que quede, ¿qué harán mañana?-

Se endereza completamente, y arquea la cabeza para poder contemplar el cielo nublado. –No sé-

Me quedo viéndolo, ¿qué respuesta fue esa? No, esa no fue respuesta verdadera, pero se ve serio como siempre, se me traban varias preguntas cuando coordino mi lengua y mi mente, él se va alejando. -Ey- lo alcanzo, y sé que ya no hay que decir nada mas. Su gesto muestra claramente la desesperación que yo siento.

Sin mediar palabra vamos al hotel, en el lobby están Mariah y Lee, al verme ella me abraza. –Estábamos preocupados, ¿a dónde fuiste?- le da una mirada nada amistosa a Kai que se sigue derecho sin haberse detenido siquiera.

-Todos tienen lo que se merecen ¿no?- Lee se mofa.

Kai se detiene y le mira de reojo. –Cierto, y mañana lo comprobarás… griatznyi kot.- Y sigue su camino.

-Idiota. Y dime Rei, ¿Qué plan tienen los rusos? ¿conseguiste sacarle algo?-

-Nada, no tienen nada.- Me quedo pensativo, esa es la verdad. Eso nos deja en la mejor de las posiciones, F-Sangre no tiene a Julia, y NeoBorg solo tiene a Tala. Nos vamos a dormir, a Mariah se le quedó el gusto de compartir el cuarto con otras chicas, y se queda con Hilary y Mathilda.

En el cuarto, Gary y Kevin están en una de las camas y en cuanto entramos Kevin prácticamente brinca hacia nosotros. –¡Sálvenos!-

Se esconde detrás de Lee, y éste ve a Tao -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Tao baja unas velas y unas varas de incienso. –Estaba a punto de comenzar la sesión de relajación mis pequeños felinos. ¿Dónde está Mariah?-

Me alegro que ella duerma lejos de este anciano, -No duerme aquí.-

-¡Oh! Entonces habrá que buscarla e invitar a sus amiguitas, ellas apreciarán mas esto.-

Es una pena que una persona tan venerable por su edad y sabiduría tenga tales gustos, nunca se mete con Mariah, pero cuando ella está con otras chicas se le olvida que es su protegida, y pobres de las otras, si no tienen bien abiertos los ojos… bueno, es como tener a Enrique cerca, solo que con manos más hábiles.

-No, tú te quedas aquí.- Coloco el seguro de la puerta, y me siento frente a ella.

Nuestro maestro hace una mueca y suelta sus instrumentos. –Y dime Rei, ¿ya has asimilado la importancia de mañana?- dice y cambia su gesto por ése que nos hace recordar por que es quien es. Me mira directamente mientras sonríe retador. -¿Lo has hecho?-

-Si, y estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. No hay mucho de cualquier modo.-

-¿En verdad?- me mira de nuevo profundamente, y cambia el gesto por su sonrisa de ebrio -Muy bien mis pupilos, a descansar que la prueba del destino mañana se presentará ante todos.-

Se apagan las luces y al poco tiempo se escuchan los ronquidos de Gary, Kevin habla solo. Y unos sigilosos pasos, de pronto una exclamación de sorpresa. -¡Rei! ¿qué haces?-

-Descansando Tao, descansando, la meditación se realiza mejor en la puerta ¿y a dónde se supone que ibas?- Nuestro 'respetable' guía pensaba escaparse siendo casi las tres de la mañana, yo no me he movido de la puerta.

-Me aseguraba que estuviera bien colocado el seguro, no puedo dejar que mis más grandes orgullos corran el riesgo de ser asaltados.-

-No te preocupes, aquí cuidaré.-

No necesito verlo para saber que me hace una mueca, y regresa derrotado a su cama. No duermo muy bien, pensando en que debemos despertar temprano y apresurar a los otros para que tengamos suficiente tiempo para entrenar. Antes de las cinco de la mañana despierto a Lee y a Kevin, al primero le digo que vaya a despertar a Max y Rick, y al otro que ocupe mi lugar en la puerta. Tao no perderá tiempo.

Yo me echo la pesada carga de despertar a Tyson y Daichi; Max y Rick aparecen en la puerta de los BBRevolution después de quince minutos, cara de sueño y tallándose los ojos pero están aquí, después de casi una hora consigo (con ayuda de Daichi y Hiro) despegar a Tyson de su cama. Son seis con quince, y al fin vamos saliendo del hotel. En el parque en un plato improvisado comenzamos nuestra práctica.

Dicen que los gatos son flojos pero siempre consiguen lo que quieren, que baste con que vean a sus dueños o maúllen un poco para que obtengan su cometido. Pero en mi caso me costó bastante.

Son casi las nueve de la mañana, ellos se empeñan. De las siete batallas que llevamos, Tyson ha ganado tres, Max dos y nosotros dos, lo que no es bueno. Ellos quieren descansar, Tyson y Daichi se quejan por su desayuno, Max y Rick no dicen mucho pero ya no se esfuerzan como en la primer hora.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no qué nos iban a ayudar?- no levanto la voz pero si estoy molesto.

-Tranquilo Rei.- Lee pone su mano en mi hombro, pero la hago a un lado enfadado.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Dijimos que ganaríamos todo.- No puedo contener mi ira, es algo raro en mi y trato de controlarme, pero todos estallamos de vez en vez. Y no sólo es por el asunto del Campeonato, si no por lo de Mariah y todo eso. Es mejor que me vaya antes de que me arrepienta de lo que puedo hacer si sigo así, me doy la vuelta –Hagan lo que quieran.- Y me alejo. Nadie me sigue.

Se cree que los gatos tienen un punto de tolerancia, que cuando se supera las cosas se vuelven un infierno para todos los que están alrededor de ellos, se vuelven huraños, agresivos y pierden casi todo control, pero así como estallan pueden volver a la normalidad en poco tiempo.

Camino por el parque hasta la orilla menos atestada que puedo hallar que de hecho está completamente vacía. Me siento recargado en un árbol. Cierro los ojos y mi respiración hace juego con el latir de mi corazón agitado, que poco a poco van relajándose al final estoy de nuevo en mi yo normal, entiendo que estoy presionado pero de ellos me están ayudando. Pienso en las palabras de Tao.

-No hay otro modo, es la única opción que tenemos.- Murmuro.

-¿Estás seguro?- una voz me contesta desde arriba del árbol, de un brinco me pongo de pie pues reconozco la voz un poco tarde.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tao?-

-Viendo al tigre convertirse en un gatito, en verdad Rei, ¿es ésa tu única opción?- toma un poco de su alcohólica bebida. –Ellos te apoyarán, y el triunfo no siempre viene de la fuerza y el entrenamiento, eso ya lo tienes cubierto. Piensa en lo que les hace falta en verdad.-

Bajo la cabeza procesando sus palabras, las esporádicas palabras verdaderamente sabias de Tao son de analizarse –Pero…- cuando lo busco ha desaparecido, ¿es serio lo que me dice? ¿será en verdad eso lo que nos ayude?

Puede que si.

Y lo voy a probar.

Tao es en verdad un hombre sabio, quizá sus 'torcidas' mañas no son verdaderas, si no su modo de mostrarnos el buen camino y evitar las malas costumbres.

-Infeliz pervertido- se oye el grito de una chica y Tao pasa corriendo con la que grita y lo que imagino es su novio persiguiéndolo. No, mi maestro es un pervertido… sabio, pero pervertido.

Regreso donde entrenábamos, imagino que ya han de estar en el hotel pero siguen ahí esperándome, Tyson y Max se acercan a mi. –Sabemos lo que se siente Rei, no te preocupes, vamos a seguir apoyándote hasta que no podamos ni sostener el lanzador.-

Esto no es lo que se debe hacer, lo que me ayudará no es sacarles hasta el último gramo de energía a mis amigos… no debí haberme entregado a la desesperación. Lo mejor es ver las cosas claras y buscar una respuesta así, me servirá con esto y con Mariah.

-Gracias chicos, pero he decidido lo que sigue.-

-Yo me voy a comer, serán muy amigos y lo que quieras pero mi estomago es más importante que tu batalla.- Rick se levanta y se va al hotel.

-Lo mismo digo, vamos a comer.- Digo entusiasmado, hasta Rick cree que ya enloquecí, pero tienen tanta hambre que ninguno discute.

Nos vamos directo al restaurante que designaron para nuestras comidas por parte de la Asociación, el resto del equipo de Tyson y Michael, Emily y Eddy, comen también y al vernos juntan las mesas para que quedemos todos juntos, llamo a Mariah para que se nos una junto con Kevin y Gary.

Llegan y comenzamos el desayuno, nos lleva mas de hora y media, mientras vemos llegar e irse a Fuerza Caribe, Ado Ekiti y Spencer. Parece que nosotros estamos en fiesta. Mientras pasan a nuestro lado Fuerza Caribe nos desea suerte, al igual que el capitán de los africanos.

-¿Y ahora cuál es plan Rei? ¿a dónde seguiremos practicando?- Max me pregunta.

Y la respuesta es sencilla. A donde sea que podamos olvidar todo lo del campeonato, esa es la respuesta que Tao me quería comunicar, hemos trabajado y entrenado con fuerza por meses, como siempre, nos olvidamos del descanso y la diversión, enfocándonos en mejorar al máximo. Pero ahora la victoria siguiente no depende de una técnica refinada, si no del estado de ánimo, hasta Tao sabe que somos mejores que F-Sangre (aún si se les une Julia) y que NeoBorg (sin importar si Brian o Spencer hacen pareja con Tala), somos mejores pero estaba preocupado por la irracionalidad de todas las cosas que han pasado recientemente. De hecho, esto también me servirá para aplacar el asunto de Mariah.

Al principio hasta Tyson sentía que había perdido mi eterna calma y me había entregado a la locura de la desesperación, estábamos en una pista de go-karts peleando… por el primer lugar en la carrera, ahí ganó Daichi, después se la llevó Kevin y Max en la tercera vuelta. Para cuando llegamos a los videojuegos los que aún lo pensaban eran Lee, Kevin, Hilary y Rick.

Max, Tyson y Kenny nos demostraron que las tres horas de videojuegos diarios tienen cierta retribución. Casi al caer la tarde cuando nos toca hacer parada en el deportivo de la ciudad, son los AllStarz los que sacan a lucir sus talentos con los deportes, organizan una reta de casi cada deporte en el que ellos son profesionales, los demás participamos y ganamos cada uno de los partidos dejando con la boca abierta a los chicos daneses que nos retan.

Son casi las cinco de la tarde cuando vamos a comer, no hay ni uno solo (hombre o mujer) que no se abalance sobre la comida que le sirven, estamos exhaustos y medio deshidratados pero con el ánimo a punto de estallar, la adrenalina corre de los pies a la cabeza. Y eso nos sirve mas que un entrenamiento sin descanso.

Vamos al hotel para alistarnos, tomar un baño y descansar un poco, cuando vamos entrando nos encontramos con Miguel y Romeo que hablan con el sr. Dickenson. En cuando me divisan se acercan, les hago una seña a los otros que sigan sin mi.

-¿Pasa algo Sr. Dickenson?-

-Si mi muchacho, lamento informar que su encuentro se recorrerá dos horas, espero no les sea muy inconveniente.- Dice algo apenado y preocupado.

Y yo no le hallo el por que, por el contrario es perfecto por que me da espacio para finalizar mi plan con Mariah. –No se preocupe sr. Dickenson, les avisaré a mis compañeros ¿pero puedo preguntar la razón?-

Miguel y Romeo intercambian una mirada antes de ver de nuevo al presidente. –Hay un problema con el vuelo de Julia, conseguí aplazar el encuentro, pero no estamos seguros que llegue a tiempo.-

Asiento comprendiendo plenamente el nerviosismo de F-Sangre, pero no me atrevo a darles el mismo consejo que Tao me dio, porque lo que aplica para nosotros no es lo mismo que les puede servir a otros, si les dijera que se relajen en vez de preocuparse quizá se reirían de mi o, en el caso de NeoBorg, me destazarían.

-Espero que llegue a tiempo.- Le digo a Miguel.

-Gracias Rei.- responde con sinceridad, he aquí una gran diferencia que demuestra que él y los de su equipo son unas grandes personas, cualquier otro me hubiera insultado creyendo que era una burla.

Antes de llegar al cuarto, toco en la habitación donde Mariah duerme, ella misma abre. Le digo lo del retraso y que necesito que hablemos.

-Rei pero no creo que sea el momento.-

-Es el mejor momento, nos vemos en una hora en la entrada, ¿te parece?-

-Si Rei, el tiempo perfecto.-

Dirán que una hora es demasiado, o que soy una persona muy comprensiva por la típica idea de que una chica tarda mucho en arreglarse, pero lo hago por los dos, Mariah es lenta cambiándose y yo requiero tiempo extra para lavar todo mi cabello. En el cuarto los suspiros de alivio se dejan escuchar cuando les digo a los otros lo de Julia.

A la hora en punto, me encuentro con Mariah y la llevo a caminar por los alrededores de una de las plazas, ya ha oscurecido y llegamos a un mirador. -¿Qué es tan urgente? No me vas a decir que lo pensaste y te arrepientes.-

Me río un poco –Si lo pensé pero no me arrepiento, solo quería desearte suerte.-

-¿Con qué?-

Me río mostrando un colmillo –Boris Kusnetzov tu novio, ¿no crees que necesitas más suerte que nosotros y NeoBorg juntos?-

-¡Rei!- me golpea levemente mientras me reclama. –Eres un tonto, dije que me gustaba no que lo quisiera para novio, de hecho también lo he pensado y creo que llegué a una conclusión.-

-¿Uh?- esto lo quiero escuchar.

-Hagamos un trato. La verdad es que ya nos acostumbramos a esto, y aunque hay que dejar bien en claro que no hay ni planes de boda, finjamos que nada ha cambiado. Veamos cuando se dan cuenta los demás, así nos evitamos las hordas de fans.-

Eso me agrada, aunque no me atrevo a decirle que las fanáticas que me siguen son muchas mas que los que gustan de ella. –Es un trato.- Le extiendo la mano.

Ella la toma, la sacude y me da un beso aprisa que le devuelvo con la misma atención, cuando acaba aleja su cara y me sonríe. –Por los viejos tiempos.-

Dicen que los gatos socializan ocasionalmente, pero no viven en grupo. Sin embargo cuando encuentran un buen compañero de juego o juerga no lo olvidan, cada que lo vuelvan a ver se echaran lado a lado y se harán compañía, bañándose mutuamente hasta ronronear o maullándole a la luna de felicidad.

Nos sentamos en el barandal del mirador, ella se recarga un poco en mi y comienza a entonar una canción que solíamos cantar desde que éramos pequeños, y cantamos cada que salíamos a pasear los dos solos por las montañas alrededor de la villa. Yo solo murmuro la letra, mi voz no tiene nada de entonación y no quiero arruinar este buen momento.

Regresamos al hotel a tiempo para que nos trasladen al estadio. Todos están en el lobby esperando el transporte, bueno los clásicos ausentes, los… agh, el equipo de Robert, y… ¿NeoBorg?

-Ey Rei, ¿listo?- Tyson levanta ambos pulgares.

-Si, por completo- me doy cuenta que hay un poco de tensión entre los F-Sangre, -¿qué pasa?-

Mathilda se acerca mientras se frota las manos con nerviosismo –Julia no llegará.-

* * *

Había que agregarle mas incertidumbre. Jajaja!

Ikusi arte!


	7. Otro intermedio

Kaixo! listo el nuevo, ahm... pues ni voy a decir, ni adelantar nada mas que me daba curiosidad esta pareja, aunque (una vez mas) quien sabe cual de verás se hará realidad... jajajaja!

Mil gracias por sus comentarios! es realmente satisfactorio ver la buena recibida de esta rareza.

Saludos!

* * *

**Otro intermedio. Hermanos**

**O como fue que terminé haciendo lo que jamás creí.**

No podía creerlo, me sentó como si fuera víctima de un secuestro, me avisan apenas unas horas antes que una camioneta me espera fuera de mi casa para llevarme al aeropuerto donde un avión me trasladará a Dinamarca. Improvisé una maleta en menos de dos horas, Raúl y el sr. Dickenson se encargaron de explicarles a mamá y papá la situación en la que se encontraban (es un tonto, se lo dije desde un principio y no me quiso creer) y la urgencia de que los apoyara.

Después de un viaje de pocas horas, comenzó la verdadera pesadilla. Una llamada advirtiendo de una hispana que podía estar incurriendo en alguna clase de contrabando, y con la loca paranoia que inunda toda Europa, aprisa me dirigieron a una sala en el aeropuerto, donde había unas seis chicas de mi edad y rasgos, todas con una mezcla de nerviosismo, molestia y desesperación. Revisaron nuestro equipaje frente a nosotros, nos hicieron preguntas y nada de esto hubiese sido tan tardado si no fuera porque los ineptos no tienen mas que un traductor de español, no creen que el inglés sea idioma para comunicarnos.

Llevo cuatro horas y contando, son dos horas de camino todavía y son casi las seis. No voy a llegar, no los voy a poder ayudar. La situación puede ser peor, pero me encontré con una agradable chica que va a lo mismo que yo, apoyar a su equipo, ella dice que pertenece al nuevo equipo americano 'Fuerza Caribe', es la capitana oficial pero estaba lesionada, así que ahora que se recupera se une a sus compañeros. Caso parecido al mío, solo que no fue lesión lo que me hizo no viajar con mi hermano y los ex Barthez Batallion, si no que no quería humillarme sabiendo que no estábamos listos para una competencia internacional, porque aún no éramos un equipo, pero Raúl y Romeo estaban emocionados y vueltos locos por participar cuando recibieron la invitación.

La modalidad de combate era la perfección para nosotros (aún pienso cobrarle al Sr. D. por robarse nuestra idea), pero cuando Miguel y los otros dijeron que querían unírsenos, y que Romeo lo consideró, ahí supe que yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí, no es que Mathilda y los otros no me caigan bien, pero… ellos son un equipo y nosotros otro, podríamos llegar a ser buenos pero no de un día para otro como mi hermano creyó.

Hay que trabajar duro para eso, a nosotros nos costó muchos años.

Pero bueno, aún faltan dos chicas por interrogar para que nos dejen ir, y al ritmo al que van, creo que no podré ni llegar a apagar las luces del estadio, si conmigo no estaba del todo segura que pudiéramos conseguir algo decente, ahora ya no hay ni esperanza.

Aisha, la capitana de Fuerza Caribe está mucho más relajada en el sentido de que su equipo no la requiere con tanta urgencia como a mi, pero sigue malhumorada porque cree que la detuvieron por su nacionalidad y la generalizada idea de que tienen que ver con cuestiones de narcotráfico y demás, el mundo está vuelto loco.

Sale una chica que habla portugués, y les grita algo, no sé que. No me resigno, pero si tanto les costó hallar un traductor de español ¿tendrán uno en portugués?

Raúl, creo que no voy a llegar.

Miro por decimosexta vez mi reloj, siguen siendo ocho con diez. Ahora si, no voy a llegar. Aisha me da una sonrisa mostrando que comparte mi tensión y decepción, hemos intercambiado algunas palabras y sé que es sincero su apoyo, pero eso no disminuye mi frustración.

-Srita. Julia Fernández, su transporte la espera en la salida siete. Es urgente su pronta asistencia.- Una voz dice en español, resonando a lo largo y ancho de la sala y algunas áreas del aeropuerto.

¿Qué fue eso? Me levanto de inmediato, buscando con la mirada a los supuestos agentes del orden que me han retenido las últimas horas, ellos inclinan la cabeza disculpándose pero ninguno tiene las agallas de pedírmelas de frente. Una encargada me da mi equipaje, junto con el de las demás, sonríe como si no supiera la terrible injusticia que han cometido.

Aisha tiene su maleta y mira su reloj, midiendo sus tiempos. Necesaria o no, no puedo dejarla aquí, muevo la cabeza para darle a entender que se vaya conmigo. Ella sonríe y asiente apresurándose, corremos como si no hubiera mañana por los pasillos de la terminal, la salida siete está a la mitad y nosotras estábamos en el extremo sur, una distancia no considerable pero si cansada ya que tiramos del equipaje. Al llegar espero encontrarme algún taxi, un carro rentado hasta una motocicleta como una vez nos hizo Romeo, no un flamante deportivo negro.

Aisha y yo nos miramos, vemos al mismo tiempo el número de salida para asegurarnos que estamos en el lugar correcto. Lo estamos.

-Srita. Fernández, suba por favor no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Ella viene con usted?- un hombre joven me señala a Aisha.

Asiento muda de asombro que si sea el transporte designado, esto debe ser una broma. -¿Y se puede saber quién te envío?-

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, el sr. me ha pedido irnos en cuanto llegaran, él no debe tardar.-

Sonrío desconfiada, este sujeto nos está tomando el pelo. -¿Qué señor? ¿el sr. Dickenson?-

-Ah… aquí viene.- El chofer está por replicar y al terminar su frase inclina la cabeza dándole la bienvenida.

Esperaba ver la corpulenta figura del señor D., no la furtiva presencia de… Kai. Al verme no hace ningún gesto, vira un poco la mirada a Aisha, y después al chofer, pasa frente a nosotras, aborda y cierra la puerta. El joven hombre toma nuestras maletas, las coloca en la cajuela y nos abre la puerta trasera con un gesto invitador a abordar.

Aisha me impulsa (mas bien me empuja) para que entre, ella detrás de mi. Una vez arriba, el chofer arranca (literalmente) a toda velocidad. Recorremos camino por casi cuarenta minutos en completo silencio, solo el cambio de velocidades es lo único que genera sonido, el motor es tan silencioso como los dos hombres frente a nosotras, Aisha mira ansiosa por la ventana y se talla las manos. Su respiración agitada comienza a hacerse notar, ya me había comentado algo de la emoción de conocer a la estrella del equipo ruso. Debe estarse volviendo loca, yo… no puedo decir que estoy en la mejor de las situaciones, ya que no todo es tan simple.

Aisha se quiebra, deja escapar una mezcla de agradecimientos, saludos, de cuanto le admira, de lo que nos pasó, se presenta, y creo que se disculpa por el gran show que acaba de dar.

Kai no dice nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto al fin un tanto cansada.

Pasan varios segundos, él me mira por el retrovisor y gira la cabeza mirando por la ventana. –Situaciones.- Dice sin mas.

Estoy a punto de gritarle ¿qué se cree? Pero recapacito, sea cual sea su razón para esto, también es capaz de detenerse en medio del camino y hacer que nos abandonen aquí. Me quedo viéndole por detrás. Miro mi reloj, y antes de que pueda decir algo, al levantar la mirada él ya me está viendo.

-Llegaremos.-

Y si, llegamos. Son nueve cincuenta de la noche, me comuniqué con Raúl apenas quince minutos atrás, suspiró aliviado de saber que llegaríamos, aunque claro no le dije nada mas. Si Kai no me dijo sus razones para traernos, será por algo, quizá no quiera que nadie lo sepa.

El estadio es relativamente pequeño considerando los que he conocido pero está a reventar, el carro de Kai nos deja en la parte trasera del estadio lejos de los medios y las multitudes, el chofer nos abre la puerta y nos baja las maletas, después de agradecerle, Kai nos da una mirada bien clara de que no hablemos del asunto. Arranca y nos quedamos viendo entre nosotras.

El sonido de los alaridos y el anunciador nos sacan de nuestro estado y entramos. La bienvenida que recibimos me hace olvidar todo lo confuso que han sido las últimas horas.

Mathilda y Raúl brincan casi sobre mi, y veo que a Aisha la reciben de igual modo.

-Pensamos que no llegarías. Nos tenías muy preocupados.- Raúl me da otro abrazo, lo tomo del hombro y lo alejo un poco.

-Una pequeña complicación. Pero estoy aquí, y vamos a ganar.-

Todos juntamos las manos y gritamos 'Podemos'; esto es nuevo, me siento bien con ellos, siempre había participado solo con Raúl y tengo que admitir que me sentí un poco intimidada de participar con extraños, en un equipo más grande pero ahora en este momento reconozco que se siente bien. Todos sonríen y nos transmiten sus mejores deseos.

-Concursantes favor de colocarse en sus posiciones.- Se escucha la voz del presentador.

Les doy una mirada final a… mis compañeros, eso se oye extraño, Raúl se pone de mi lado, y asiente. -Vamos-

Llegamos al plato, la gente nos aclama. Rei y Lee están frente a nosotros y por su cara imagino que daban por hecho que no iba a llegar, pero asienten como asumiendo el reto. –NeoBorg favor de presentarse.- Insiste la voz. ¿Qué les demora tanto?

Se hace un silencio completo cuando Tala y Kai se acercan, ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué tiene de novedoso que estos dos compitan? Hasta el presentador se queda callado, y mira atónito abre la boca para preguntar algo pero Kai se le adelanta –Comencemos.-

Raúl y Baihuzu están igual de perplejos, le doy un codazo a Raúl y se prepara, lanzamos… todos menos Kai, Tala le da una leve mirada de ¿preocupación? ¡dios! ¿qué pasa con este mundo el día de hoy? Primero me tachan de contrabandista, después me ayuda la última persona que hubiera creído, luego el capitán ruso muestra preocupación por alguien y ese alguien pareciera que le cuesta hacer algo que el mundo da como algo innato en él, porque es evidente que Kai se duele de algo al lanzar, y debo imaginar que es bastante serio por que su gesto lo denota.

Fin del round uno. No hay ganador, sacaron a Raúl, y Kai y Lee se han detenido. Deciden hacer un descanso. Cuando me acerco al centro veo como Tala se queda viendo a Kai, que contempla su mano sin cesar. Entonces noto el grueso vendaje que le cubre desde la muñeca, ya algo fuera de su lugar por el movimiento realizado.

Nos llaman de nuevo, y lanzamos una vez mas. Esta ocasión, Kai parece decidido a acabar con eso, su gesto a lanzar se notó mas que la vez anterior, aunque la fuerza disminuye la potencia del ataque se incrementa, saca a Raúl, después a Lee, Rei se enfrasca con él en una batalla directa mientras Tala no deja ni que me acerque… convoco mi poder más agresivo y consigo sacarlo sin tanto problema ya que ha estado recibiendo el daño combinado de los cuatro y no está en el mejor estado. Quedamos Rei, Kai y yo. Me lanzo contra los dos que siguen chocando, pero Kai se hace a un lado haciendo que colisione de lleno con Rei que ni se lo esperaba, de milagro se mantiene en el plato.

Me quedo mirando a Kai, se ve agotado, molesto y doliéndose de su mano. Rei suda mucho y su respiración se agita, yo estoy al borde de mis energías. Intercambiamos una mirada los tres y vamos con todo. Un fuerte choque y se hace el silencio. Hay una nube de polvo que no deja ver nada.

Me tallo los ojos, aún queda uno de pie.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Nadie se atreve a proclamar un ganador. Rei está sentado recuperando la respiración, yo caigo de rodillas exhausta, el ruso se queda de pie pero levemente inclinado. Con ayuda de ventiladores despejan el polvo y vemos quien ha ganado. La cara del triunfador pareciera no denotarlo.

Solo exhala un segundo, mientras dos gruesas gotas de sudor recorren su cara. Está cansado pero se endereza y controla su agitación, solamente lo noto por el modo en que su pecho se expande y contrae. Baja la mirada a su mano y la oculta metiéndola en la bolsa de su pantalón, levanta la otra señalando su victoria y se aleja. Nadie lo sigue, ni siquiera su compañero.

Diría que lo esperaba, pero sería una mentira, sentí que tocamos el triunfo, que estuvo a nuestro alcance. De todos, pero sólo uno se lo quedó. Y no fuimos ni Raúl ni yo. Ni Rei ni Lee, y hasta parece que ni Tala, sino Kai. Porque la forma en que se retira hace un despliegue de superioridad, el estadio está completamente en silencio, todos los demás equipos le miran mientras hace su recorrido hacia los vestidores.

Raúl se sienta junto a mi. -Perdimos.- Me dice al borde del llanto.

Y le miro con una sensación contrariada, mi corazón late al máximo y siento un calor recorriéndome de arriba abajo, la sensación de la derrota y algo mas, porque no puedo dejar de ver la entrada por la que Kai desapareció.

-Un gran duelo chicos, felicidades por eso pero creo que no bastó.- Rei nos extiende la mano para ayudarnos a ponernos de pie, y Lee está al lado de él, todo su equipo de pronto se une con… mi equipo. Mathilda, Miguel, Romeo, Aaron y Claude llegan corriendo a aplaudirnos mientras nos dicen lo bien que lo hicimos, lo mismo que Mariah, Kevin y Gary que está llorando a cántaros.

–Rei tiene razón, fue una gran pelea, lástima que ninguno de nosotros pasó. Y quien menos se lo merecía lo hizo.- Lee musita mirando al resto de NeoBorg que se aleja.

-Guarda silencio gato pulguiento, que pudo haber sido mucho más fácil para nosotros. Da gracias por ello.- Bryan se ríe, pero Tala le da una mirada que le quita las palabras y se retiran por la misma ruta. Nadie agrega nada y seguimos con nuestra fiesta-tristeza, el anunciador oficializa nuestra derrota y el pase de NeoBorg a la siguiente etapa que se realizará en África. De pronto organizan una micro ceremonia donde dan detalles de la siguiente fase, con la presencia de los demás equipos.

Una hora después nos llevan a un restaurante enorme donde hay preparado un completo banquete. No entiendo porque en el torneo anterior no hicieron nada como esto, es genial. Todos a lo largo de una enorme mesa, comiendo, riendo, cantando y disfrutando. Normalmente solo convivíamos mi hermano y yo, a veces con el loco de Romeo pero en general la interacción durante las competencias se reducía a uno que otro saludo y algunas palabras, pero no mas. Los muchachos del circo nos enseñaron el trabajo en equipo y la vida con personas que no son de tu sangre para tratarles como hermanos. No sería mala idea hacer eso con los ex Barthez Batallion… los nuevos miembros de nuestro equipo, aunque en definitiva habrá que cambiarnos el nombre, hermanos y lo que quieran pero no todos son Fernández.

Pero será interesante probar el siguiente campeonato bajo un solo nombre y practicar unidos para ser realmente un equipo y no un improvisado conjuntos de buenos peleadores. F-Sangre pasa a una nueva etapa. Además, me han invitado a sentarme con todas las chicas, si no estaba acostumbrada a la participación en equipos de mas de dos, convivir con tantas mujeres es… escalofriantemente novedoso.

No digo que sea lo máximo, pero me agrada estar rodeada de otra cosa que no sean las quejas de Raúl y las rarezas de Romeo.

-¿Y que harán ahora? No pensarán regresar ¿o si?- Aisha me pregunta, congeniamos bien con el resto de su equipo gracias al idioma compartido.

-No, el Sr. Dickenson nos invitó a continuar el recorrido con ustedes, además dice que participaremos en la sesión de exhibición.- Le digo cuando recuerdo lo que nos dijo el presidente después de que se hizo oficial nuestra eliminación.

-Me alegra, entonces los tendremos de apoyo ¿no?- Alan me sonríe levantando su vaso de refresco, ya me enteré lo que hicieron en Belfast respecto del alcohol, y ahora nos tratan como niños.

He notado que este chico ha estado muy animado conmigo desde que llegamos aquí, y como es de esperarse las otras no pierden tiempo en comenzar a molestarme.

–¡Whuu! Ya vimos que tú y Alan.- Karla y Hilary hacen una vergonzosa escena.

Aisha trata de calmar a su compañera, pero Mariah sigue atizando la situación. –Mira Julia, acabas de llegar y ya estás arrasando con los chicos.-

Faiza, la concursante africana se le queda viendo, y comenta casualmente (con la ayuda de su traductor) -¿Pero y tu chico?-

Mariah se sonroja y ya no dice nada, una y otra comienzan a molestarse respecto a amorios, romances y desagrados, hacen ideas de parejas locas y raras, desde un Spencer-Mathilda, hasta algo no tan raro como un Hilary-Tyson, lo cual creo que no sorprenderá agregar que casi lanza en un ataque asesino a Hilary, haciendo que Emily se retracte.

Pero claro, ahí están aquellos pares que quisiéramos (lo he aceptado) fuesen aunque remotamente posibles. La estrella, Kai; le sigue Tala, Rei detrás de él, hasta mi pequeño hermano tiene su fan (la más pequeña de las sudamericanas y creo que Mathilda). Creo que si se le preguntara a cuanta mujer hay en el restaurante, me faltarían dedos… mas bien manos, para contar todas las que han tenido sus triviales romances platónicos con el ruso de volátil carácter…

Debo dejar de pensar en eso. Porque ya no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza…

Después de la cena una banda de rock ocupa un escenario improvisado, no entiendo ni lo que dicen pero el ritmo es tan… contagioso que para las once de la noche se ha abierto una pista de baile. Mariah y Rei bailan, Emily lo intenta con Michael, Mathilda y Raúl lo hacen en medio de los africanos que sin duda tienen la mejor cadencia. Pero quienes atraen la atención son las sudamericanas (y sudamericanos) que se agitan con ese compás que es el sello internacional de su región a nivel mundial, y reconozco que es la africana la que se roba las miradas de mas de uno. Sin duda es la de mejor cuerpo.

Los rusos hicieron aparición hace unos veinte minutos, están en una esquina comiendo. De pronto Faiza se acerca a su mesa, le extiende la mano a Bryan que se pone blanco de la sorpresa, niega y mira para otro lado. Pero esa mujer es insistente, lo hace levantarse y comienza a bailarle muy de cerca. Al ruso se le cae la facha de pendenciero y baja la mirada nervioso y… sonrojado. Que cuadro, mira a sus compañeros buscando apoyo aunque moral, pero como es normal en ellos le ignoran soberanamente.

Y Faiza lo aleja de su mesa, lo rodea con sus brazos y baila aún más sensualmente mientras el ruso se queda paralizado (no sé si de la excitación, la sorpresa o el ridículo), es divertido ver las caras de los demás, no digo que no me asombre pero el resto de los equipos parecen conocerse mejor. Y la actitud de la africana, deja a los hombres sin palabras y a las chicas… un tanto celosas. Lo sé.

Y no por Bryan, si no por el ímpetu de Faiza. Lo curioso es que Mariah tiene que ser sujetada por Rei, creo que me he perdido de mas cosas que las peleas en este torneo.

Para las dos de la mañana, estoy con mi equipo en una mesa comiendo pastel, platicamos y criticamos a los demás entre risas y tragos de refresco. Justo como hacemos Raúl y yo después del entrenamiento o las funciones, nos subimos a la parte alta del trapecio y comenzamos a poner palabras en las bocas de los otros, ya saben, como si leyeras los labios. Así de pronto, el domador le dice al limpiador de la pista que cree que la nueva contorsionista es en verdad un hombre y… comienza a gustarle. Recuerdo esa vez.

Y justo ahora, hacemos que los estadunidenses se digan uno a otro cuanto nos envidian por nuestro gran trabajo en equipo (risas de burla) y que Bryan le diga a Faiza que en verdad es gay, y está tratando de romper la pareja entre Kai y Tala, pero a la vez se cuida de Spencer que quiere con Tala y que Ian, es la manzana de la discordia con todos los demás (risas aún más histéricas).

Después de recuperarme del ataque de risas, me levantó y salgo a tomar un poco de aire. Estamos en la terraza de un segundo piso en un edificio de dos niveles, y por lógica el mejor lugar es la azotea, tras subir las escaleras al llegar escucho una voz que habla en un idioma que no comprendo, es una mujer y aunque no sé que dice sé que sus palabras tienen alguna clase de emoción nerviosa (la conozco porque Raúl antes la demostraba muy seguido), pero aunque solo se oye su voz parece que estuviera llevando una conversación con alguien que no habla.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! Yo…- dice la mujer, ah eso si lo entendí.

Justo cuando voy a subiendo el último par de escalones una chica como de mi edad, rubia y de lentes choca conmigo, a punto estoy de caer pero solo retrocedo unos escalones, ella se disculpa (o eso quiero creer) y baja corriendo con una enorme sonrisa mientras sujeta una cámara fotográfica. No puedo evitar que mi curiosidad me haga seguirla, y cuando bajo un poco mas quedo cara a cara con el mal afamado Brian Kusnetzov que me mira de arriba abajo y me escupe unas palabras.

-Tuviste suerte, si no fuera por el idiota de Kai. Aún seguirías en el aeropuerto.-

-¿Uh?- es lo único que coordino, mientras lo veo subir. El malnacido tuvo algo que ver en todo esto, el razonamiento de esto me deja parada en medio de las escaleras en silencio absoluto.

Otro juego de voces me hace recuperar la compostura, son… Hilary y Tyson no alcanzo a captar, ni la intención ni el contenido, pero no hace falta en cuanto me ven me miran como si fuera alguna clase de fantasma, se separan y se sonrojan.

-¿¡Julia!?- dicen al mismo tiempo, se ven y se sonrojan mas, Hilary se da la vuelta y comienza a bajar, Tyson se queda idiotizado un instante, me sonríe y no hallando otra ruta de escape sube corriendo las escaleras.

Ok, esto se está tornando extraño. Ya no sé si subir o bajar, me decido por la primera y antes de tres escalones de nuevo casi me lanzan por las escaleras, ahora es Tyson que baja con una velocidad que no le creería. –L'siento… yo q'tú ni subía…- alcanzo a medio entenderle mientras baja.

No le hago caso y cuando llego (ahora si) a la entrada de la azotea, hay otro intercambio de voces (esta vez para mi comodidad comprensibles en idioma y volumen), aunque solo alcanzo a escuchar la última parte.

-Eres un idiota… Pizdetz… Loh!- bueno, casi del todo comprensibles. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- es Brian. –Es porque me odias ¿no?-

-Po hooy- de nuevo la voz que me hace que no me mueva.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu problema?- Se oye un golpe y una voz iracunda –Govniuk!- y otras palabras entre quejidos.

La voz calmada y serena. –Que no te odie, no significa que te perdone.- Justo entonces el dueño de la voz queda cara a cara conmigo, Kai me mira con un poco de sorpresa (¡oh! Eso no lo esperaba) y me rodea siguiendo su camino. Sin quitarle la vista, veo de reojo que Brian se sujeta la cara por el golpe recibido.

-Quería agradecerte por lo de la tarde. Creo que entiendo tus razones.- Digo con voz compuesta, pero por dentro me derrito.

-Hablaremos después, ahora no es cuando.- Me mira un segundo y sigue su camino. Lo sigo con la mirada a tiempo para contemplar el enfrentamiento de miradas entre Michael, Rick y Kai. Algunos insultos de los estadunidenses y la ofensiva indiferencia del japonés.

-Ey Julia.- Me saludan. Agito un poco la mano y Rick continúa -¿Qué quería ese idiota?-

-No, nada.- Me quedo viendo el lugar por el que se fue. Después cuando escucho las risas de los AllStarz volteo a verlos, y justo cuando Brian lanza golpes a los otros dos que en vez de risas, le lanzan ofensivas palabras y se duelen de los golpes recibidos. Ahora si Brian ya no me dice nada, pero mi sonrisa es espontánea al ver el nuevo estado de su cara tras su encuentro con Kai. Dios, este día (aun con la eliminación) ha sido de los mejores, ese 'hablaremos después' no es una aceptación de parte de Kai, pero tampoco una negativa. Y con eso, sé que llevo bastante terreno ganado.

* * *

Bueno, la parte de la chica es un 'side story' que tengo en la cabeza, a causa de un reto de una amiga... no mas.

Y... de quién creen que siga el cuento?

Ikusi arte!


	8. El cuento de p1

Kaixo! ay, disculpas disculpas por tanta tardanza. Pensaba tenerlo desde hace un rato, pero un detalle no terminaba de convencerme, y sinceramente no cuajó del todo aquí pero lo dejo porque me permitirá explotar mejor la situación para el siguiente.

GRACIAS por sus lecturas reviews. Lamento que haya parecido tener muchas cosas sacadas de la manga pero varias de ella son para echarle más leña a la situación, lo dije no hay nada absoluto aquí y en definitiva, lo que dije en el primer capítulo lo cumpliré, pero claro eso no me impide hacerle guiños a las situaciones. La parte final, creo que fue muy apresurada, pero apara quien tenía dudas de la parte de Kai y brian hablando, y el golpe repentino... lo explicaré mas a fondo, pero aún no es cuando.

Saludos!

* * *

**El cuento de Kenny **

**Parte1 V 1. Aprende de África**

-África es el continente menos desarrollado de acuerdo a la escala económica mundial. Se encuentra unido por una leve franja a Asia sobre la que se creó el Canal del Suez, es el tercer continente en extensión y el de menor densidad de población. Es la cuna de civilizaciones como la Egipcia o la Cartaginesa…- ¿No es interesante? He estado haciendo esto por ratos desde que iniciamos el recorrido por las sedes. Un diario de viaje, porque el video siempre es mejor testigo.

Si te interesa conocer algo mas del llamado continente negro no hay mejor modo que leyendo a través de la red las distintas páginas con información útil, no puedo creer que vayamos a ir, es la segunda vez que vamos a África, y esta vez estoy mas emocionado -…porque vamos a la histórica capital camerunesa. Y quizá podamos visitar algún safari o la gran selva del Congo…-

Se supone que para este momento, Tyson, Daichi o alguien mas debería levantar los brazos y gritar 'si, porque vamos a ser campeones' o cosas por el estilo. Pero no escucho nada, hago un paneo a la sala de espera. Cual es mi desconcierto al ver que todos duermen a mi alrededor. Aunque no los culpo, seguimos esperando en el aeropuerto de Sevilla, después de dejar Dinamarca nos trasladaron aquí para nuestra conexión a África. Pero llevamos casi cinco horas esperando., por un problema de pasaportes, pero eso no es pretexto para esto.

-No saben lo que es verdaderamente interesante.- Digo para mi esperando que alguien replique y me sumerjo de nuevo en la pantalla de la computadora a buscar más datos interesantes.

Alguien se para frente a mi y casi me salta encima. –El problema es que tú no sabes lo que es interesante.- Con una sonrisa y el cabello completamente revuelto, Daichi me quita la cámara y se echa a correr.

**(Corrección)**

**El cuento de Daichi**

**Parte 1. V.2 ¿Quién (no) quiere (golpear) a Hilary?**

Si, ya sé lo que piensan: 'Tengo que callarlo' Nadie está de humor para escucharlo. Llevamos desde las… son las… bueno, muchas horas, ¡vean! no es mi culpa que solamente haya un reloj de manecillas, ¿ven la ventana de allá? ¡si! es de noche y hace mucho calor.

Vayamos a ver que hacen los demás. Como pueden ver todos los equipos (menos los finolis europeos) están desparramados en la sala de espera, como decía el Jefe no hemos podido irnos de aquí porque hay algo con los pasaportes de algunos. El bulto de allá es Tyson que comió y se echó a dormir como el cerdo que es; Max y los otros están de este lado durmiendo recargados unos en otros, los de África y Fuerza Caribe hacen lo mismo pero en esa esquina, los perdedores (Rei y Raúl mas sus equipos) se hacen los finos y duermen recostados en las sillas cerca del área de teléfonos. Y en aquella esquina oscura, el búnker ruso. Acapararon una línea de asientos, y nadie ha tenido la cara para decirles que somos muchos y no cabemos todos. Como pueden darse cuenta ni un solo adulto está aquí, nos han abandonado, apuesto que se fueron a comer por ahí.

Oigan, no están ni Hilary ni Julia. Esto me da mala espina. Vayamos a ver donde pueden estar. Este es el pasillo donde los policías nos dijeron no podíamos pasar, acá a la izquierda el área de comida que Tyson, Rick, Lee, Michael y los sudamericanos aterrorizaron cuando comimos. ¡Ah! Allá está el baño. Quizá si me mojo la cara me den ganas de buscar a la abuela, ¡jajaja! Si, no me equivocaba cuando le dije así a Hilary cuando la vi por primera vez, porque poniéndolo en serio (como diría Hiro) en verdad es una anciana. Se queja de todo, no puede hacer nada, estorba mas de lo que aporta, aunque pensándolo es una ofensa para la gente mayor. Pero bueno, le va bien el apodo.

-…te digo que si, ¿en verdad me ayudarás? ¿Y no quieres que haga algo por ti?- esa es la voz de la mandona. Viene por el pasillo de allá, ¿las ven? Si, son Julia y Hilary con una bolsa. Me esconderé para ver de que mas podemos enterarnos, no es que me interesen los chismes de pasillo, pero este viaje ha sido más interesante de lo que hubiera creído.

-¿Ayudarme? No, no, en nada.- Julia suena algo sorprendida, ¿no? Vean como ni se dan cuenta que las estoy grabando, tal vez me dedique a ser investigador privado. Me sienta bien hacer esto.

-Espera… ¿estás sonrojada?- Hilary es una tonta, solamente porque ella está babeando por nuestro idiota universal, cree que todo el mundo anda detrás de alguien, porque como pueden ver Julia no tiene ni una pizca de color en su cara. Allá van, lástima que hayan acelerado el paso, quizá si me muevo con cuidado… no me noten.

-Ey enano, fíjate por donde vas. ¡Whoa! El chango conoce la tecnología.- Señoras y señores, tienen en pantalla a Brian con su cara de asesino en serie.

-Vetjodquedem…-

-¡Jajaja! Ande bebé, vaya a su rama y ya no baje de ella.- Y señoras y señores, ese fue Brian –panda- Kusnetzov que se aleja por el pasillo derecho, si… ya se perdió.

Infeliz, sabía que Kai y Tala eran unos malditos, pero con ese sujeto hay que moverse con cuidado, los que no se contuvieron las ganas de burlarse de él por sus dos ojos morados, han corrido con no muy buena suerte. Y bueno, si hubiera sido parte de mi equipo, yo si lo hubiera matado. Gracias al sr. Iceberg fue que NeoBorg fueron capaces de pasar, si hubiera quedado en manos del otro grupo de torpes, serían parte de la banda de los fracasados. Saben que Rei me cae bien y todo, pero un perdedor es un perdedor. Además, gracias a la he-roi-cis-mo-ci-dad… si se dice así, ¿no?... bueno lo que sea de Kai, ahora en vez de yeso lleva unos fierros en los que bien podrían ponerle unas tijeras como el fenómeno de la película esa.

Hilary regresa a nuestro lugar, Julia al rincón del perdedor. Oh, miren que bonita forma de ver las cosas… si, no es alguna película barata de terror, esa es la cara de Rick durmiendo, con Eddy casi encima de él, y el pie de Steve enredado con la mano de Michael. Algunos ronquidos… hasta a mi me desagrada.

-¡Daichi ven en este instante!- ¡agh! ¿Por qué debe tener esa voz tan chillona? Si la ignoramos quizá se vaya volando en su escoba. –¡DAICHI SUMERAGI VEN ESTE MOMENTO AQUÍ!-

¿Qué se cree? ¿mi madre? Ay no, que miedo. Bueno, allá vamos serán testigos de cómo se ve una bruja en la época moderna.

-¡Quita esa cámara! No me veo muy bien.- En efecto, Hilary en efecto.

-No te hagas la interesante, ¿que quieres?-

-¿Qué crees que es esto?- ¿señala las maletas, a Kenny sobre ellas y a Tyson roncando?

-Un cerdo entre maletas… mas un ñoño.- ¿De qué otro modo se les puede nombrar?

-No tonto, ¿Qué te dije?-

-Que no te dijera abuela.-

-No te hagas el listo, te dije que vigilaras las cosas.-

Parece que algo se le ha escapado a esta chica, estamos atorados en este aeropuerto, con un calor del infierno, en una sala que ha sido exclusivamente designada para nuestro uso, con un grupo de potenciales asesinos en un rincón, y otros tantos que de seguir así pronto también lo serán. ¿Y ella piensa en eso? –No digas tonterías, si no te has dado cuenta… ESTAMOS SOLOS.- Me disculpo por el volumen de eso, pero en verdad esta mujer me desespera.

-NO ME DIGAS ESO, Y NO LLAMES A TYSON ASÍ.- Ouch, mas disculpas por su chillante berrido. Miren, salió a defender lo indefendible, porque pueden ver a Tyson rascándose el trasero para demostrarme que no es un cerdo. ¡Ja!.

Sip, es lo que ven, ella acaba de sonrojarse al verlo. –¡TYSON! AL MENOS TEN UN POCO DE DECENCIA.-

Por si es que aún no han quedado sordos, podrán darse cuenta que Tyson podría hacerle competencia a un oso inviernando, ¿escuchan? Todos comienzan a despertarse, menos Tyson. –Hilary…-

-¡AH NO SI AÚN NO ACABO CONTIGO!-

-Hilary-

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?- debería quitarle el audio a esta grabación.

-Shut up witch!- ese fue Michael.

-¿QUÉEE?-

-Poiditye k chiertu biedma! ¡Vete al diablo bruja!- la siseante voz de Panda-Kusnetzov.

¡Wow! Tiene una utilidad ese inútil. Todos se callan, unas risitas por allá y Hilary… exacto, como un jitomate.

-Ahm… ¿ya llegamos?- Si Tyson… si. ¿Ven su cara de confusión? Siempre se levanta con la misma geta de atolondrado, sep, la misma de siempre. -¿Por qué tanto silencio?- Es un genio nuestro campeón mundial.

-No… nada.- Parece que Hilary ya se calmó, de pronto… si, se le vino una idea… ¿ven ese brillo en sus feos ojos? Es que se le ha ocurrido algo… y no va a ser bueno, ¿Cuándo una idea suya ha sido buena? –vengan chicos, hay que hacer algo para no aburrirnos, vamos a jugar verdad o reto.-

Apuesto que ni ustedes lo hubieran imaginado, hace apenas unos minutos podían contemplar las caras con intenciones de homicida y ahora, miren… casi todos en un enorme círculo mirándose y formando alianzas para eliminar a los que les caen mal. Resultó que la idea de la loca semi porrista del equipo fue del agrado de casi todos, no necesito mostrárselos, pero los rusos (Kai y Tala) levantaron una muralla para que ni se les acercaran, el abuelo de Kai le retiró el avión y ahora viajan con los mortales. Pero enfosquemonos en esta ocurrencia de Hilary.

Para ponerla en corto, ya que la iluminación no ayuda mucho y quizá no los noten a todos, no, no están divididos por equipos, ameriqueños juntos, los perdedores, los de temer (africanos y –aunque no lo crean- Bryan y Spencer)… mas nosotros, nadie quiere alianzarse con nosotros.

(Cierto tiempo después)

¿Pueden ver? De nuevo cada uno en su rincón, pero ahora los apestados somos nosotros y no los rusos. ¿La razón? Una galleta a quien adivine. Empieza con 'I' y tiene un feo corte de cabello, además de una cara de miedo. Hilary… momento, ¿si empieza con I? ah, eso no importa. A la genio se le vino la gran idea (una mas) de preguntar el clásico 'quien te gusta' a los que elegían verdad y quien escogía reto, que le diera un beso a quien (según ella) podía ser su potencial pareja.

Al final, nuestra loca cupido pensó que Mathilda y Michael, Faiza y Rick, Emily y Spencer, Miguel y Julia… eran parejas ideales, si, ahora todos sabemos que además de ciega (quien se fija en el tonto de Tyson) está loca ¿cierto? pero cuando la retaron a besar a Tyson (si, hasta yo quiero vomitar) se negó y dio por acabado todo. Si tan solo hubieran al menos oído todas las cosas que le gritaron, ni yo me atrevo a repetirlas. Pero nos resultó en esto, Rei y Max no se nos han acercado desde el problemita y tal parece que no lo harán hasta que nos vayamos de aquí.

¿Quieren ver que hacen los demás? Vamos, porque ya me cansé de las pláticas del Jefe, y los ronquidos de Tyson. Ok, comenzamos con los estadunidenses que comen lo que Judy les trajo ahora que regresaron (también en parte por eso se calmaron los ánimos), si con la borrachera de Belfast se pusieron así, si vieran la ronda de besos dirían que estábamos en una or… giosa, como se diga. Judy me cae bien, me recuerda mucho a mamá por que son igual de enérgicas y despreocupadas.

¿Ven la cara de los sudamericanos? No entiendo lo que dicen pero parece que es algo divertido por las carcajeadas, veamos que entendemos. –¡Hola!- dice la chica nueva, miren, todos agitan las manos mientras saludan. ¿Se sentirán en la televisión? Quien sabe, pero me caen bien.

-¿Quieres Daichi?- ¿cómo se llama ese sujeto? -Ricardo- ah claro, me pregunto si esto será comestible.

-Gracias- No me queda de otra mas que tomar lo que me da.

-¿Qué tan bueno es el zoom? He oído que el balance de blancos le da buena resolución, además el fader da buenas entradas del video, y que se puede editar directo, pero me sigue gustando mas la edición no lineal, los efectos que se pueden dar son interesantes. ¿No?-

-¿Eh?- como se han de haber dado cuenta sé tanto de cámaras de video, como Hilary de moda. Esa es la risa de Irene y Aisha, sigamos el recorrido. Oigan, el olor del rincón africano es interesante.

-Lárgate monito.- Corrección, rincón africano y ruso.

Lo de Hilary cambió mas el balance de las cosas de lo que pensé, porque no se equivocan, todos los rusos están aquí. Faiza platica con Tala y Spencer, Brian… ah! De nuevo con esa cara de matón. ¿Qué comen los otros africanos? ¡jajajaja! Parece que son tan ignorantes como yo… no esperen, yo no soy ignorante, pero no sé porque cada que ven una cámara casi todos saludan. Este grupo me provoca muchas dudas, ¿a ustedes no? ¿por qué están con los rusos? Ado Ekiti es nuestro siguiente rival.

Momento de irnos de aquí, ¿vieron la mirada de Kai? Eso si lo entendí bien, ese tipo sabe como mantenerme a raya. ¿Qué? Será un orgulloso idiota, pero se le respeta (y si, me da un poco de miedo). Mas con esa cosa en la mano, si sin nada le dejó un buen ojo morado a Jhonny… ahora con esos fierros.

Sigamos el recorrido, siguiente parada, la esquina del fracaso. Baihuzu y F-Sangre, pero son los que mejor me reciben, tal vez por que ya no tienen de que preocuparse o que sé yo, pero simplemente vean a Mathilda, Miguel y Raúl jugando con el videojuego que Julia trajo. Y los otros riendo contándose chistes.

-Ey Daichi, había un chiste tan malo pero tan malo que le pegaba a los chistes más chiquitos…-

-Ese si es un chiste malo Romeo, ¡jajajaja!- Kevin se revuelca en el piso. Ja-ja… lo golpean o lo hago yo. Mejor sigamos nuestro camino, hacia… agh, de regreso con la bruja, el ñoño y el cerdo, oigan eso podría ser un buen cuento de terror.

-Guarda ya eso Daichi. Comienzas a molestarme.- ¿Hilary apenas comienza a molestarse? Entonces no quiero verla enojada. Habrá que descansar un poco ya que no hay ni fecha de para cuando podamos dejar esta ciudad.

(Tres horas después)

No adivinan lo que pasó, como una hora después de apagar la cámara, llegaron los 'T_omatore e amiggui' 'Magic Celestie' y/o… 'Russians' Killers' _sintiéndose los salvadores del universo y diciendo que ya que por culpa de algunos (esto mirando a los rusos, porque fueron sus pasaportes los que no pasaban –obra del abuelo de Kai-) no podíamos salir, ellos e encargarían de todo y subimos a su avión.

No faltó quienes les dio las gracias, y quienes no querían ir con ellos (adivinen quienes) pero viendo el calendario, la fecha de la siguiente etapa es en dos días y al parecer era más importante eso que sus egos inflados. Y aquí andamos, unos emocionados con el avión que en nada se parece a los que hemos visto, otros abusando de las comodidades, otros muy dignos negándose a todo y los que se sienten como si estuvieran en casa. ¿Los pueden ver? No, esos ruidos no son del motor, si no Tyson que duerme con… Hilary al lado.

(Otras horas después)

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya?-

-Con un demonio que no. Falta que nos den permiso de aterrizar.-

(Quince minutos después)

-¿Ya?-

-NO-

-¿Ya?-

(Algunos '¿ya?' y 'no' después)

-Silencio.-

Agh, ese fue Kai, y estaba bien divertido molestando a Robert. Oigan, ¿lo ven? Vean allá de aquél lado, después de ver mar y arena creo que ya llegamos, -Oigan eso es como un río hecho de ríos chiquitos.-

-Se llama delta Daichi, es el delta del río Níger.-

Gracias al geniecillo ahora saben donde estamos, aunque no tengo ni idea de donde queda eso. No pensé que hubiera tanta vegetación todo es verde y agua.

-¿Níger? ¿a dónde vamos Enrique?- Judy pregunta sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

¿Se dieron cuenta? Ese intercambio de miradas entre Enrique y Oliver. ¿Qué se traen estos dos?

-Vinimos a descansar, Yaoundé no tiene hoteles de cinco estrellas, está mejor aquí.- Allá va Robert, a la cabina del piloto.

-Además de nenas y muchas playas.-

¿Enrique sólo piensa en eso? Va tras su amigo, y los otros… ¡jajaja! Mírenlos estirándose y una tronadera de huesos por todos lados. Y otra vez, los rusos… si, mirándonos como si alguna clase de show de circo.

Bueno, estamos en la sala de espera (otra vez). -¿Y cuándo vamos a llegar a Youndé?- Hiro mira su periódico, ¿ven su preocupación?

-Estamos en África, lleguen ustedes. Ya mucho hicimos por ustedes- ¿QUÉ?

Por la cara de los demás sé que piensan lo mismo ¿no?

-¿Qué Hiwatari? tú y tus matones no van a decir nada. ¡Ey!-

Pero ya sabrán, Kai no pierde tiempo y ya está mirando un mapa. Ufff, quisiera decir lo mismo de los demás del equipo. ¿No creen que en este momento Kenny debería ser de utilidad? Yo espero que sí.

(Media hora después)

¿Quieren un resumen de la situación? El ñoño no nos sirvió de mucho, puede reparar un montón de cosas, pero no sabe leer un mapa, si ya sé que no debería sorprenderme, no sale solo ni a la esquina.

Los europeos se esfumaron, los demás nos quedamos solos. Separados podemos hacer muchas cosas, pero juntos no damos ni una. Judy y Hiro se la pasan intentando hacerse entender con el hombre de un puesto de información, y como verán Tao completamente borracho es más estorbo que Tyson. Y hablando de nuestro idiota estelar, tampoco les sorprenderá imaginarse que apenas aterrizamos se abalanzó sobre lo primero comestible que halló, con Hilary de cerca.

Loa ameriqueños, los de Fuerza Caribe y los chinos decidieron hacer lo más cuerdo, se sientan a que alguien les diga que hacer. Debería hacer lo mismo, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿alguna sugerencia?

-Muévanse que tenemos menos de treinta horas para un viaje de dos días.- ¿Tala? ¿Y ese idiota cree que le vamos a obedecer?

No lo van a creer, todos se ponen de pie y allá van. ¿Debería seguirlos?

**El cuento de Daichi. ****V.2.1 De Port Harcourt a Yaoundé**

Y yo me quejaba del calor de España, esto es un infierno. Y de muchas maneras, el calor, la gente y las caras de todos. Créanme, no les gustaría estar aquí. Parece que nos estamos cocinando, y sinceramente si alguien fuera a comernos vomitaría por la pestilencia, digo no es de sorprenderse con Rick, los chinos que parecen odiar el agua, y Tyson que suda como cerdo… ahora que hablando de cocinarse, ¿saben una novedad?

Apenas anoche, mientras volábamos escuché a Hilary hablar con Julia sobre que se animaría a hacer las cosas. (Escalofríos)

Por eso, ahora además de cocinarse un platillo de jugadores de talla internacional viajando como vagabundos, también una relación que sería igual de increíble como una carcajada de Kai, una pose sexy de Emily, una grosería de Rei o… (lo más bizarro) que alguien diga que Hilary es bonita.

(Unas diez horas después)

Allá están los guías africanos, fue una suerte que Gamba y Faiza sean de aquí, nos han servido de mucho. Y bueno, que Hiro y Judy pueden mantener control y que Kai se ha dignado darnos los recursos para movernos. Con toda esa loca mezcla es que hemos podido avanzar. Varias horas, hasta… hasta…

-Kenny, ¿cómo se llama aquí?-

-Calabar… aún estamos en Nigeria.-

¿A poco se nota? Acabamos de hacer una parada, estamos viajando en este incómodo transporte, y allá adelante en el carro más cómodo… adivinen, los rusos y los adultos. Ugh, a veces me gustaría crecer para que me traten mejor.

Por que si aún se preguntan por que este viaje es un infierno, bueno… al calor, al espacio de la camioneta, al número de personas (y la clase)… hay que agregar a una loca que si es asesinada en el viaje, habrá al menos veinte sospechosos potenciales.

Después de lo del aeropuerto de España y su gritería en el avión, poco a poco fueron aceptándonos de nuevo. Pero Hilary se ha convertido en una persona tan molesta, que si, siguió queriendo hacerse la simpática (¿alguien recuerda el viaje que hicimos para el entrenamiento antes del Justice 5? Si sí imagínense cinco veces peor, y si no… créanme, están mejor así).

¿Por qué a quien se le ocurre tratar de darle consejos de personalidad a Emily? ¿Decirle a Mathilda que es una añiñada 'con la mejor de las intenciones'? burlarse ('discretamente') de la derrota de Raúl y Julia, 'comentar' que Mariah debería vestirse mejor… hasta casi animarse (de esto la detuvimos a tiempo) a decirle a Tala que ese corte de cabello no le queda.

Si tan solo pudieran darse cuenta de la tensionisación cada que ella empieza a hablar, y como que parece que no se da cuenta que comienzan a evitarla.

-Al parecer vamos a descansar aquí.- La voz de Judy es lo único que nos hace poner atención.

-¿Por qué?-

Ella solamente señala a la distancia al cuarteto ruso que se aleja junto con dos de los africanos, ahí viene Faiza. –Las playas de la ciudad son de lo mejor de África, es un balneario de escala mundial. Descansen, intentaremos conseguir boletos de avión a Yaoundé, no es seguro así que relájense cuanto puedan aún nos queda un largo tramo. Julia, ¿lista?-

Hasta yo me sorprendo, ¿ustedes no? Faiza y Julia se van juntas a alcanzar a NeoBorg y Ado Ekiti. ¡Jajajajajaja! Miren las caras de todos, ¿a poco no este viaje está lleno de sorpresas?

-¿Quién quiere hacer una fiesta en la playa?- Hilary continúa con su camino sucida.

-¿Vamos Daichi?-

Michael, hoy eres mi héroe. Acabas de salvarme de tener que estar cerca de esos. Que diferencia entre los equipos, Baihuzu se van a recostar en la sombra, Fuerza Caribe como que no terminan de entender (yo creo) todo lo que Hilary ha dicho, podrán ver que van muy felices detrás de los desechos de mi equipo, y lo digo así porque solo quedan Tyson y Hilary, Kenny se sintió mal y no ha querido moverse del carro y Hiro… bueno, se fue a seguir a unas bañistas que pasaron por aquí…

Con los AllStarz vamos a comer, Judy es la única que no se separa de su equipo ¿creen que sea porque Max está aquí? No sé, pero hay quien pague y eso me gusta. ¿Han notado los problemas entre ellos? No tienen una Hilary aquí, pero no creo que sean los más unidos.

(Medio buffet después)

¡Uff! Eso estuvo de-li-so-cio, comienza a atardecer. Es mejor si comenzamos a movernos porque recordemos que el tiempo sigue corriendo.

No puedo creerlo, apuesto que ustedes tampoco. Una fogata, unas antorchas, música y comida (¿mas?). Bailan… Aisha, Alan, Ricardo, Irene, Israel, Gamba Jayvyn, Raúl, Mathilda, ¿Tyson? ¿HILARY? ¿BAILANDO?

Gente, despídase… el mundo se va a acabar.

(Cinco canciones después)

Oigan, esto no fue tan mala idea. Esta música me gusta, y es lo que hacía falta para sacar todo el enojo que he tenido con HIlary y Tyson… no lo van a creer, Tyson baila (aunque más parece un orangután balanceándose) con Hilary (aquí imaginen una jirafa dando vueltas).

¿Quieren saber que se dicen? Vayamos un poquito por allá.

-Tyson… ¿Qué piensas de esta noche?- ¿Tyson pensar?

-Me encanta todo esto, cuando me vuelva campeón mundial otra vez le voy a decir al abuelo que hagamos una fiesta así.-

(Risa nerviosa y forzada de Hilary) –Si, ¿verdad? Pero me refiero a todo lo que hemos pasado- ¿pasado? ¿de qué me perdí?

-¿Pasado?- Tyson es un genio, lo sabía.

-Si… tú, yo.- Voy a vomitar.

-¿Tú? ¿yo?- si, es tan brillante como un foco de casa de muñecas.

-Si, no te hagas al tonto.- Ella se acerca un poco, y veo que es verdad que el amor enceguece (no solo es ciego, también deja ciegos) como si no se diera cuenta que si es un tonto.

-¿De qué?-

-De esto- y a punto está de darle un beso (corro a vomitar), cuando como podrán darse cuenta los rusos y los africanos llega (mas un muy despeinado Hiro).

Hilry ya no intenta nada porque, parece que su encanto (por no decir embrujo) se esfumó.

–Hay problemas.- John Q. dice con seriedad. –Sólo conseguimos diez boletos para el avión, el resto debe ir en el transporte.-

Como es de esperarse nos miramos con envidia, pero nadie se anima a decir que se va dejando a los otros, no podemos decir que se vayan los primeros que van a competir porque son casi todos. Esto es un problema.

(Unos minutos de discusión después)

Las cosas se han arreglado y no han dejado a nadie contento ni inconforme, simplemente lo aceptamos porque fue un justo sorteo. Y se van varios de todos los equipos, Kenny, Brian, Irene, Kai, Raúl, Emily, Eddy, Hilary (¡gracias! ¡gracias!), Mr. Jhon Q. y Jayvyn. Los demás, a tierra que no queda de otra.

Los afortunados (bueno, unos) se despiden. Y pues volvemos a subirnos a nuestra camioneta y a seguir el camino… antes de que el primero esté arriba, Hilary llega corriendo gritando –Mejor me voy con ustedes.-

¿Se dan cuenta de nuevo de la cara de los otros? Pensé que iba a ser un buen final de viaje. ¿Qué es ese guiño de Mariah a Rei? –Entonces yo me voy- antes de que alguien mas diga 'yo' Mariah toma su bolsa y se va corriendo tras los del avión.

-¿Brian?- Kevin dice… ¿qué tiene que ver con Mariah?

¡Ah no importa! Hilary viene con nosotros, no puede ser peor…

-Daichi, vete con Tala y Spencer de aquel lado.- Hilary me aleja, porque sin Kai, los otros rusos fueron echados fuera del carro, y me siento entre el grandulón y el loco pelirrojo con cara de asesino.

Corrección si puede ser peor…

-Podemos seguir hablando, ¿no?- Hilary le dice a Tyson.

Segunda corrección, puede ser aún peor.

¿Quién morirá primero?

¿Hilary o yo?

* * *

Aquí mi narrador, pues era no tenerlo tan seguro, y por el título del cuento. Prometo que no será todo tan humorístico en el siguiente, pero necesitaba un relax de ciertas semanas demasiado tensas que pasé...

Ikusi arte!


	9. El cuento de Brian p2

Kaixo!

Finalmente el segundo cuento de este ruso, ya sé que dije que no todo iba a ser humor en el siguiente y en efecto no lo es, pero no es tan 'serio'. Quizá no digo mucho de los demás equipos pero ya les llegará su momento, créanme.

GRACIAS!

* * *

**El cuento de Brian**

**Parte 2. ****Tоварищи **

No sé que tengan en la cabeza esos estúpidos optimistas, de acuerdo al libro que robó Ian de la biblioteca (no preguntes para que, simplemente lo hace de vez en cuando), dicen que después de una serie de malos sucesos las cosas comenzarán a mejorar, que con buena actitud y disposición poco a poco todo tiene una mejor perspectiva y las situaciones se tornan más coloridas y todo es lleno de alegría.

Esas personas son unos idiotas.

¿O seré yo?

Porque las cosas están lejos de estar mejor. Por si acaso te interesa saber, y te da igual de flojera que yo de recordar todo. Me limitaré a decir lo que pasó desde que nos separamos de Spencer y Tala… oh, no espera un poco más atrás. Allá donde su majestad nos salvó de la descalificación jugándose su futuro… porque se fregó por completo la mano. Después de la cardiaca victoria, se fueron al hospital, ante toda su negativa le colocaron unos tornillos para fijarle los huesos.

Ya que lo más seguro es que me matará en el trayecto, de haber sabido hubiera ido con ellos para decirles a los médicos que le colocaran algunos en su cerebro para… para… qué se yo, pregúntale a Tala que es el de las ideas en el equipo.

Después de que se enteraron de mi pequeño plan para deshacernos de la española, Kai se largó sin decir palabra y fue por ella, estúpido orgullo Hiwatari, Kai y su abuelo se odiaran a morir y todo, pero son escalofriantemente similares. No iba a aprovechar ninguna clase de pequeña 'ayuda' del destino. Después de su exhibición y el pequeño agregado en su mano, no nos quedó de otra mas que ir a la reunión de Dickenson y su guardería.

Ahí fue donde me gané este segundo ojo morado, ese malnacido tiene una puntería que aún no he podido superar. Al menos sé que no me odia, pero… agh, Tala me condicionó a ofrecerle (o intentar ofrecer) una disculpa al principito o si no me mandaba de regreso a Rusia. El resultado ya lo sabes, me dijo que no me odiaba… un punto a mi favor, pero que no me perdonaba nada. Y vaya que huesos rotos o no, el golpe dolió.

Y por si acaso te preguntabas, hubiera preferido llegar a pie desde donde sea que nos botaron los _govnosos _europeos a… donde sea que vamos a llegar, que viajar en este avión con la encarnación de Moloch en la tierra (por si no sabes –o te sorprende que sepa- quien es Moloch… busca en Internet, y entérate que me gusta leer -¡si sé leer!- de mitología).

De acuerdo, seré sincero y aunque nadie ligeramente cuerdo se acercaría a Kai, has de saber que no soy la persona más sensata que digamos, así que aquí ando de necio atícele que atícele al volcán a punto de estallar. No me preguntes por qué, pero… no puedo estar con la idea de que no me perdone. Si, ya sé que lo que le hice no es cualquier cosa, ¿pero tiene que ser tan exagerado?

-Kai-

Me ignora. (Acto 1. El idiota trata de mostrar sus cualidades)

-¿Kai?-

Sigue ignorándome (Acto 2. El mismo idiota como que no se cree que sea idiota y sigue.)

-¡Kai!-

Me da una mirada que deja claro que me vaya al infierno, y sigue ignorándome.

-Kai- (Acto 3. Ese idiota de antes… ha decidido ser suicida.)

-S'ebis'- me sisea al fin mientras se levanta.

(Acto 4. Nuestro idiota hace una demostración mas de su idiotez.)

Pero no me resigno, verás, aunque parezca contradictorio dentro de toda nuestra disfuncionalidad normal, hay una pequeña línea que jamás rebasamos y eso es cuando el que está molesto… bueno, lo está y nos lo dice. Y eso no debe suceder porque (entrando en el ñoño plano de la sinceridad) rompe la dinámica de las cosas. Y me confunde, y no me gusta estar confundido. (Aunque pareciera que buena parte de tiempo lo estoy).

-Ey koshka, ¿sabes cuánto falta?-

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Le hago una pregunta a la gata china y se pone en el asiento de Kai. –Faltan, faltan… como dos horas todavía. ¿Qué me cuentas?-

Ay… -¿Pulgas?- tengo que salir de aquí. Me levanto tan rápido como puedo matando dos pájaros de un tiro (me encanta esa frase), me alejo de ella y voy a insistir con Kai.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿se te perdió tu novio?- pregunta Eddy al lado de la chica cabello de zanahoria.

Me abstengo de contestarle, ya sabes como son las cosas. Si sigo, habrá mas de un herido y no podemos tener otra sanción, así que yendo en contra de toda mi naturaleza me contengo. Ahí está Kai, más allá del área de baños viendo por la ventana.

-Le solicito que vuelva a su lugar.- Me dice una azafata. Pero seguramente como con Kai, al ver que ni intenciones tengo de hacerle caso no insiste.

-Ey.- Soy un genio con estas cosas.

-Hn- Y Kai no ayuda en nada.

-Uhm, ¿cuál es el plan?-

-Seguir con esa misión imposible.-

-Vete al diablo. No es tan difícil.- A esto nos referimos a sus intentos por enseñarme a trabajar con alguien mas en el mismo plato, no trabajo en equipo eso ya lo expliqué anteriormente no servimos para eso, sino a no atacar a mi compañero de equipo.

Por primera vez en todo el vuelo me dirige una mirada completa, aunque no sé que tan bueno sea porque tiene ese peculiar gesto que claramente dice algo entre 'eres un estúpido' o 'me das lástima'. Y ya no dice nada, regresa a su asiento y yo detrás de él. Al parecer la gata estaba equivocada, pronto vamos a aterrizar.

-Ya.-

Agh! Esa maldita voz, llegamos hace apenas una hora y me quiere matar de cansancio, por que debes saber que como será imposible que Kai vuelva a competir, los demás decidieron que yo tomaría su lugar, y no es necesario ser un genio para saber que no estamos a la misma altura. Y desde allá en Dinamarca han estado sacándome hasta el último gramo de energía con sus entrenamientos.

Faiza se ofreció a ayudarnos, después Julia (parece que hay algo mas que gratitud) y ahora resulta que todos saben como volverme un super jugador a costa de dejarme exhausto, aunque siendo sincero estar con esa chica africana me ha gustado mucho.

-¿Qué esperas?-

-¿Podemos descansar?- Le miro completamente sudando. ¿En qué cabeza cabe hacer un torneo en un lugar donde hace tanto calor? Y luego el infeliz Hiwatari me tiene entrenando en pleno rayo del sol. Del aeropuerto llegamos al hotel, no es la gran cosa tengo que decirlo.

-Tienes cinco minutos.-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Que tienes cuatro minutos.-

-¡¡Dijiste cinco!!-

-Ahora son tres.-

Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero… Tala, ¿dónde estás?

-¿No crees que ha sido demasiado?- creo que ese es Jayvyn, o… no si es él. Llevo dos horas aquí y la única compasión que su majestad ha tenido es una botella con agua y diez minutos a la sombra por cada hora.

-No, aguantará mas.- Ese debe ser Kai. No estoy seguro porque sus voces se oyen como si estuvieran lejos y no los veo por que estoy en mis diez minutos de descanso.

-Pero… ¿va a aguantar las dos batallas de hoy?-

-¿Dos?- aquí decimos juntos, ¿a qué se refiere? ¿a poco ya dieron a conocer el calendario?

-Les toca competir dos veces en esta etapa.-

Kai se levanta y entra al edificio, me recuesto en el pasto y Jayvyn me da un poco mas de agua, debo agradecérselo por que no tengo ni las energías para ponerme de pie.

-Difícil situación ¿no?- que deductivo.

-Algo.- Pero no puedo quejarme porque evidentemente yo me cavé esta tumba. Al poco rato llega Kai con más enojo acumulado, ay, si es que hay alguna clase de dios o algo por el estilo… debo maldecirle.

-Vamos contra los PPBAllStarz y después contra Fuerza Caribe.- Dice más para él mismo que para Jayvyn y claro mucho menos para mi. Mira su reloj y luego su mano lastimada, gruñe y se va.

-¿Acab…?- me muerdo casi la lengua pero espero que no haya escuchado o entendido lo que iba a decir.

-Quince lanzamientos mas…- se escucha la voz pensativa de Kai a la distancia.

Yo y mi estúpida bocota, me dejo caer de nuevo en el pasto mientras veo el cielo sin una sola nube en el cielo. Esto es malo. A esta altura no sé quienes sean mejores, los estadunidenses o los sudamericanos pero estoy seguro de una cosa, este día será difícil.

Kai se ha marchado, termino los quince lanzamientos y me echó sobre el pasto al lado de Jayvyn que me pregunta sorprendido, -Si estás tan cansado, él ya se fue y no está para vigilarte ¿por qué seguiste?-

-Eh… porque…- ¿por qué lo hice? ¿por qué siempre hago lo que alguno del equipo me dice aún no quiera? No sé ni qué responderle.

-No importa, creo que deben comenzar a pensar en una estrategia, si su mejor jugador está fuera. Créeme, las cosas no serán nada sencillas.-

-Gracias genio.- Necesito pensar y hallar un modo de poner las cosas a nuestro favor, además de un baño y un cambio de ropa, apesto y para que yo diga eso, es que es mucho.

Bañado, cambiado y descansado… han pasado varias horas, me comienza a extrañar que Kai no haya aparecido, bueno, hora de buscar comida y seguir pensando… bajo un pie y se oye un 'ouch' ¿y eso? Me asomo con cautela, y cual es mi sorpresa. Spencer está en el piso, Tala en la otra cama y ni rastro de su alteza. ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿qué hora es?

Casi las seis, dormí mas de lo que pensaba. ¿A qué hora inician las competencias? Brinco el enorme cuerpo de Spencer y salgo del cuarto, hay algo de alboroto afuera en el pasillo. Daichi pasa corriendo de nuevo con su cámara y me saca la lengua, maldito enano ¿pero a qué viene tanto movimiento?

-¿Sabes dónde está Kai?- pregunto a nadie en particular, a ver quien se digna a responderme. Sorpresa, sorpresa, nadie me dirige ni una sola palabra.

Agh, tendré que hallar todo por mi cuenta, si claro nadie ayuda al pobre Brian y tiene hacer todo por su cuenta, aunque pensando en eso, ¿para qué querría la ayuda de alguien?

¿El inútil de Tyson? ¿el estirado de Robert? ¿La gritona de Emily? ¿el gruñón de Lee? No gracias, así estoy mejor. Sigamos el recorrido, por los gritos y comentarios que escucho al pasar, las competencias serán a las diez de la noche y tienen menos de tres horas, los que viajaron en carro llegaron hace hora y media. No será posible atrasar las competencia, los horarios han sido establecidos ¿eso es bueno para nosotros?

Encuentro el voluminoso cuerpo de Dickenson en el comedor tomando algo con Judy y el hermano de Tyson, detesto hacer esto pero me urge encontrar a Kai para saber que demonios vamos a hacer. Y si hay cuando menos una persona que sabe (al menos en el promedio de las situaciones) donde está Kai, es este rechoncho señor.

-Hola Brian, ¿ya están listos?- me pregunta con su eterna sonrisa de optimista sin remedio.

-Aja, ¿Kai?-

-Ah ese muchacho, ¿no ha regresado? Ha de seguir metido en la sala de medios del auditorio del hotel.-

¿Haciendo qué? Me voy sin agradecer ni despedirme ¿para qué? La sala de medios, sala de medios, auditorio… auditorio… ¿Dónde carajos está eso? Aunque haya un mapa no lo voy a hallar, quizá con… ayuda. Si, y quien mejor que Faiza, jajaja! Dos pájaros de un tiro (una vez mas).

Mientras trato ahora de encontrar al equipo africano voy dando otro tour por entre los demás equipos, lo que me hace pensar ¿y si ha llegado el momento en que NeoBorg cambie de dinámica?

Quizá sea ahora cuando debemos comenzar a ser lo que dicen: unidos, o apoyarnos o que sé yo, como sea que le llamen a lo que son los demás, que se dan la palmada en la espalda como si fueran bebés, o que están siempre cuando menos con una sonrisa pequeña como payasos, o (ja eso me divierte a morir) cuando uno se siente tan mal pero tan mal que se abrazan como enamorados y lloran en el hombro del que pretenden consolar, si fuera nuestro caso apuesto que si lloraría… pero de vergüenza.

Por ejemplo, imagina que somos como los PPBAllStarz, que son como un enorme país donde todos se están peleando como desesperados por el poder, y una vez que lo tienen son tan idiotas que no saben que hacer con él, o ve lo que pasó. Michael era el capitán y enloqueció con el poder, se sintió la super estrella y le dolió más la caída. Después cayó en manos de Rick y Max, y bueno… pareciera que todo salió un poco mejor aunque para ser sincero, son igual de idiotas. No supieron hacer las cosas.

Míralos, discutiendo por…

-¡No me puedes hacer eso Judy!- grita Michael.

-Lo siento…-

Eso no me interesa, Faiza, Faiza ¿dónde estás? Uh, ¿me oí tan ridículo como imagino? Pero bueno, a quien engaño, es mi meta hallarla. Regresando a lo de hace rato, si los estadunidenses no son la opción… ¿los japoneses?

Jajajaja, hasta me río de la idea. A ver, pongámonos un papel a cada uno. Tala sin duda sería Hiro o el ñoño, Spencer sería como… quizá ¿Daichi? O… ¿Hilary? Que miedo, Kai, tal vez una mezcla de Hiro y Tyson, yo sin duda sería como Tyson. Ay no que horrible, mejor muertos, porque simplemente seríamos el hazmerreír de todos si siquiera lo intentamos. El problema con los BBRevolution, es que simplemente son un chiste ellos solitos y prácticamente son beneficiados por la suerte, además que tienen algo que nosotros no (lo reconozco) dependencia del de al lado. Ellos son como un grupo de exploradores aficionados, todos dependen (literalmente) de todos porque ninguno es bueno del todo. Si uno falla, toda su pequeña travesía se colapsa sobre ellos.

¿Debo considerar a los europeos como opción? Es broma realmente. Porque esos son como un grupo de los mejores (solo lo digo como ejemplo no porque diga que son buenos) expertos en distintas cosas, imagina a un economista, un filosofo, un científico y un escritor reunidos para crear el mejor reality show… pura idiotez. Por separado quizá sirvan de algo, juntos… bueno, solo dan lástima. Y a ver que nombre se les ocurre para esta ocasión.

-Ey Bran, ¿listo?- Rei de pronto me da una lata de refresco.

-Spasiva- hay que darle las gracias al líder de esta bola de gatos, hace un calor de los mil diablos, y ya comenzaba a deshidratarme. –¿Has visto a Faiza?- Hay que aprovechar la situación.

-¿Para que Faiza?- pregunta Mariah detrás de mi.

-Nada mas.- Mendiga gata, no la vi aparecer. Me voy antes de que me salga con otra cosa.

Ahora que pensando en eso, los chinos podrían ser opción. No son sentimentaloides, no son (tan) idiotas, tienen talento… al igual que un pésimo gusto en ropa y costumbres de salvajes…ok, mala opción. Pero si comparamos quizá si haya algo de similitud. Hay un mastodonte (Spencer y Gary), hay uno que se cree el mejor del universo (Kai y Lee), está el que lidia bien con todos (Rei y Tala), el que no sirve ni para sacar la basura (Ian y Kevin)… espera, eso me deja en la misma categoría que Mariah? Da, retiro lo dicho, la peor opción. Serán más equilibrados y lo que quieras, pero ni en sueños me voy a comparar con esa koshka.

Continuemos, como que sería perder el tiempo intentarlo con los F-Sangre (que a mi gusto ni equipo son), con los sudamericanos (que ni conozco), o con los africanos que si conozco pero no como equipo, si tú me entiendes.

-Ey Brian, ¿qué pasó? ¿no deberían estarse preparando?-

-¡Faiz… ¿preparando?-

-¿Ya viste la hora?-

-¿Hora?- si quieres conquistar a una chica, no me imites.

-Falta una hora para que nos vayamos.-

-Ah…- las cosas comienzan a ponerse tensas, y sigo sin hallar a su excelencia. -¿La sala de medios?-

Ey, esta chica es genial, llegué más rápido que el promedio de las veces. 'Sala de medios' debe ser aquí, abro y agh! Que horror, esto es un horno. Hay cuatro pantallas, dos ventiladores y ningún foco encendido, en medio de todo esto Kai. Con cara de que no hubiera dormido en dos días (cosa que bien podría ser cierta) mirándome con la ceja arqueada y lo que puedo jurar es un reclamo que no lanza pues está cansado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

Y el gran Kai Hiwatari se limita a decirme -Khui- idiota.

-¿Ya viste el reloj?-

-¿Ya lo viste tú?- argh detesto que me de esas respuestas.

-Claro y resulta que por eso estoy aquí, faltan menos de cincuenta minutos.-

-¿Dónde está Tala?-

-Durmiendo genio.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Uh… ¿por qué está cansado?-

Mira para otro lado cerrando los ojos, lo escucho murmurar 'Liekyi' (calma, paciencia), -D'ccord, tienes cinco minutos para traerlos.-

-¿Qué?-

Mira el reloj de la pared y me muestra cuatro dedos, ya sé para donde va esto, mejor me apresuro si me quedo a discutirle que me tomó media hora hallarlo… me mostrará tres y así y así. Llego al cuarto y batallo por despertar a Spencer, con Tala siempre es fácil simplemente intenta darle un zape y reaccionará como si le gritaras en el oído, la bronca es con nuestro salva días. Por suerte, Tala retomando su papel de autoridad, le da un soberano patadón en el costado que despertaría al mismísimo Tyson.

Seis minutos y llegamos con Kai, al encender las luces al fin caigo a cuenta de cuanto tiempo lleva ahí metido, cierra los ojos cuando la luz inunda el cuarto, sus ojeras son peores que las mías y evidentemente no ha comido nada. Este clima será aún peor enemigo que nuestra incompetencia en el trabajo en equipo, venimos de un lugar donde la temperatura normalmente no excede los veinticinco grados y va más allá de los menos treinta. Y pretenden que demos el cien por ciento en un lugar donde puedo jurar estamos a cuarenta. Créelo o no, entiendo el semblante de Kai.

-Ustedes dos sentados, tú toma nota.- Nos dice a Tala y a mi, y a Spencer respectivamente. Y que no te sorprenda, obedecemos.

-La clave contra los AllStarz está en deshacerse de Rick primero, es el de la fuerza bruta, con un ataque bien dirigido están desechos. Una vez fuera, solo hay que cansar a Max. Su defensa es buena pero no eterna, cuando comienza a cansarse pierde fácilmente.-

¿Dijo todo lo que acabo de oír? ¿en una frase y sin ofendernos?

-Aja- dice Spencer escribiendo como loco.

-Ahora, con Fuerza Caribe. Serán los más complicados. Su idea es un ataque que arrase con todo, si consiguen coordinarse podrían recibir el ataque y responderlo antes de que recarguen, sus defensas son prácticamente nulas.-

-Entonces iremos con todo desde el principio.-

-Ellos tienen a su favor el clima y la forma de juego, ustedes… bueno, en teoría. La inteligencia.-

Ay está, no puede llevar un intento de conversación (que mas bien parece un dictador ladrando órdenes) sin insultarnos, y sorpresa nadie dice nada. Pero aunque no lo creas, nadie levanta la voz ni se lo devuelve. Porque este no es el Kai de eterna fachada de hielo y que parece que jamás se cansa.

Está exhausto, malhumorado y con esa misma cara de frustración desde que… jejeje, bueno, se quedó fuera del torneo por mi pequeña pelea. E incrementada por sus huesos rotos y esas cosa en la mano, debo decir que si me hubieran hecho lo mismo no me hubiera quedado nomas con eso, hubiese matado al culpable. Aquí debo agradecer ese autocontrol impuesto por diedie Voltaire, que apuesto que con un cargo de homicidio casi desterraría a Kai.

-¿Entendiste todo?- pregunta a Spencer cuando vamos saliendo del salón.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por si se les olvida algo.-

Momento. -¿Qué quieres decir Kai?-

-Que este par de inútiles pueden confundirse, tienes que tener todo claro.-

-¿Por qué? ¿no estarás ahí?-

-No.- Y se va por el lado opuesto que nosotros.

Maldito orgulloso, no puede soportar la idea de verse humillado estando en la banca y con esa cosa en la mano. –Voy por él.- Le grito a Tala y Spencer y me voy corriendo tras él.

-¡EY! Regresa.- Tala levanta la voz, pero bueno, decido romper la autoridad (aunque el castigo ni me lo quiero imaginar) porque esta es una situación que ha superado aún mas esa línea que decía hace rato. Porque ahora no solo está igual de enojado, si no que ni siquiera lo expresará lo cual no puede ser peor.

Mi primer intento fue allá en Dinamarca, tenía que dejar las cosas en orden. Pero el infeliz me respondió con un golpe--- recordemos un poco eso.

(Allá en Dinamarca algunos días antes)

Kai estaba recargado en la cornisa de la azotea, sé que supo que estaba ahí pero me ignoró. Tuve que insistir -De acuerdo Kai, mira no era mi intención que llegara a tanto. Lo siento ¿si?- siguió ignorándome, y seguí insistiendo –no seas tan amargado, apuesto que no es tan malo. Solo fue un dedo roto, ¿no?-

-Tres dedos y toda la muñeca.- Siseó.

-Pero con esos tornillos es cosa de semanas, ¿no?-

-Cinco meses.-

-Pero… pero… nada del otro mundo. No me odias y me disculpas ¿cierto?- eso es lo único que necesitaba oír.

Aquí no se contuvo, se dio la vuelta y me mostró su mano quitándose los vendajes. Los fierros incrustados en su piel, recién conectados al hueso, las costuras alrededor de ellos y aún con algo de sangre en las vendas. –Estoy fuera de esto.- Y me soltó el golpe con más ira que jamás había recibido.

-Eres un idiota… Pizdetz… Loh!- directo en el ojo. -¿Por qué hiciste eso? Es porque me odias ¿no?-

-Po hooy- esa vez si estaba furioso, y toda su cara lo demostraba, fue cuando noté más su frustración..

-¿Entonces cuál es tu problema?- me dio otro golpe en el pecho –Govniuk!- Igual dolió.

Entonces se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, parecía que recuperaba la compostura -Que no te odie, no significa que te perdone.-

…

Y así fueron las cosas. No voy a dejar que esto se quede así. Pensé que mi velocidad no había disminuido, pero veo que las tardes de tv y comida chatarra si han hecho su efecto, no veo a Kai por ningún lado. Demonios. Hora de irse al estadio. Ojala todo salga bien.

Debo decir que no es la gran sorpresa este lugar, como en Belfast pero con el calor del infierno y una gritería que enloquecería a cualquiera. En la primer batalla, los aún 'Russians' Killers' son destrozados por la fuerza explosiva de Fuerza Caribe. Kai tiene razón, si conseguimos contener el ataque y sacar la fuerza máxima antes que ellos. Podemos hacerlo.

-Ahora tenemos a NeoBorg contra Fuerza Caribe.- La misma gritería.

Yo y Tala nos ubicamos, si las cosas han de ser que sean. Del otro lado están la chica que llegó con Julia y la otra… no soy muy informativo, lo sé.

-¿Y Kai?- pregunta la mayor.

-No está, no importa perderás igual.- Tala dice irónico.

Pero ella sonríe –Que pena, no importa Irene será pan comido.-

Tala gruñe molesto por la acción de la contrincante, inicia el conteo y lanzamos. No estamos coordinados, ellas nos acorralan antes de poder iniciar la estrategia. Y comienzan el ataque, no podemos hacer nada estamos confundidos, Tala por su furia que lo ciega y yo… bueno, estoy confundido.

-Tala a la izquierda, Brian quítate de ahí.- Alguien ordena y esquivamos sus ataques.

-Ahora.- Insiste la voz.

Y ahí vamos, recibimos de lleno el ataque pero gracias a la posición no es tan catastrófico. -¿Kai?- giro por unos segundos la cabeza y ahí esta lanzando lejos la libreta de Spencer.

Él me mira y sonríe con seguridad. –La batalla está al frente hooyeso.-

Miro a Tala que sonríe igualmente y asiente.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Intercambiamos una mirada instantánea. Ahora o nunca. Lanzamos el poder combinado y todo se detiene, la misma tensión que en la batalla de Dinamarca…

Y el mismo resultado.

Ganamos.

Brinco hacia donde está Tala pero él ya se ha quitado y choco contra las escaleras, auch! Dolió. El capitán va llegando a donde está Kai.

-Se ha dignado honrarnos con su presencia.- Se burla Tala.

-Son unos incompetentes.- Kai sonríe cerrando los ojos.

-Ey idiota, ¿qué esperas? Tenemos una batalla aún.-

Me levanto y me voy a la banca de mi equipo, Spencer me recibe con un golpe en el brazo, Tala con uno en la cabeza y Kai con una mirada. Si, así estamos bien. No somos comunes, no somos amigos, no somos hermanos, no somos familia, mucho menos compañeros unidos por este deporte… somos mucho mas que eso.

Y no importa, la verdad no importan ni las etiquetas ni los sobrenombres, somos lo que somos. Y que nadie mas es. ¿Qué mas pedir?

* * *

Tоварищи-camaradas.

Ikusi arte!


	10. El cuento de los cuentos perdidos

Kaixo!

Listo el nuevo capítulo, no es lo que podrían esperar seguramente pero me sirvió de desahogo para abrir las cosas dirigiéndose al final. Los colores de cada cuento aluden (o al menos esa es mi intención) a la psicología del color.

GRACIAS por sus lecturas/comentarios. Nos leemos!

El cuento de Kai va dedicado a **Haro kzoids** de quien salió la idea para darle esa esperanza al pobre chico.

* * *

**El cuento de los cuentos perdidos**

**El cuento verde de Katzia…que intenta seguirte contando.**

-Uno, dos, tres.-

-Hola, muy buenas noches seguimos en la transmisión siguiendo a los equipos en esta primera fase de la etapa dos del Campeonato Mundial. Los saluda una vez mas Katzia Petsheva desde la calurosa capital de Camerún. Recién terminó la batalla entre NeoBorg y Fuerza Caribe, parecía que todo estaba del lado de los sudamericanos, pero ya saben como es el equipo ruso, casi de la nada le dieron la vuelta a las cosas y salieron con la victoria. Cosa que pocos esperaban ya que su estrella está fuera por lesión.-

-Ado Ekiti y BBRevolution favor de acercarse al plato. Equipos, estamos listos para continuar con el programa.-

-¿Escuchan eso? Sigue la batalla entre el equipo local y los japoneses. Ahora saben quienes son los favoritos, Ado Ekiti viene con todo para ganar, aunque sus oponentes no son nada fácil pues estamos hablando de los actuales campeones. Me despido por el momento, los dejamos con la transmisión de la pelea y regresaremos una vez que hayan acabado el resto de las competencias. Recuerden que tenemos una cita para ver en vivo la salida de los equipos.-

-Corte.-

-Bien Katzia, pero recuerda ser un poco menos efusiva.-

-Si, ya sé Oleg… pero, jajaja! No, mejor vamos a ver esto para tener una crónica completa, el siguiente enlace es en una hora.-

-Ay Katz, eso no es común en ti ¿o será que hay algo más que interés profesional?-

–Miren ya van a comenzar.-

Soy Katzia, reportera de la mundialmente desconocida cadena UKTV de Ucrania, y somos uno de tantos equipos de reporteros que siguen de cerca el Campeonato Mundial, me agrada esta actividad y no me gusta mucho salir del país pero… vamos, ¿qué chica en sus cinco sentidos dejaría pasar esa oportunidad?

¿Qué? Eso, es mi secreto porque me tacharían de pervertida, pero esos muchachotes están… bueno, basta verles un rato. Si, si Oleg y Sadko se enteraran de que un niño siete u ocho años menor que yo me atrae, ¡dios! Ya de por si me consideran rara porque sigo sin relación estable.

La batalla de Ado Ekiti contra BBRevolution fue encendida, es sorprendente su nivel de poder y ataque. Daichi y Tyson superaron la casi hipnótica danza de giros y brincos de los africanos, su juego me recordó mucho al de los hermanos Fernández. Combinaron un ataque que contrarrestó la fuerza masiva de los otros y no solo eso, los sacó del plato.

Los japoneses obtuvieron una victoria que les abre la puerta a la calificación pero casi los hace víctimas de un linchamiento por parte del público que comenzó a lanzarles cuanto hallaron al alcance de sus manos, tuvo que entrar un equipo de seguridad para escoltarlos a los vestidores, pobres sujetos. Pero se ve que esta gente es demasiado explosiva.

Ahora, aquí viene lo que esperaba. NeoBorg en su segunda contienda contra el equipo estadunidense, una pena que la mejor atracción se haya quedado sentado en una esquina. Bueno, el verle en vivo será suficiente emoción. No dije eso en voz alta, ¿verdad?

-Mira quien viene a aparecerse, el tarado y el que es aún más tarado. ¿Por qué no regresan a su cantina y ahogan sus penas en alcohol?- auch, ese fue un golpe bajo de parte de Rick, pero los rusos no hacen ni dicen nada.

-Ya Rick, contrólate es no fue amable.- Y Max es un amor.

-Jamás dije que pretendiera ser amable, pero ya comencemos quiero restregarle en la cara al _jerk _de la esquina su derrota, y a ese de las gradas que sin él como capitán estamos mejor. Que no lo necesitamos.- La boca de Rick es tan grande como su volumen.

-C'mon!- grita Rick y lanzan. Había oída de duelo de potencias, pero esto lo lleva a un nuevo nivel me sorprende la coordinación que tienen los estadunidenses, pero lo más intrigante es la escalofriante paciencia de los rusos.

Mientras que los de América se mueven como en un coordinado baile, los otros parecen moverse caóticamente de un lado a otro, pero en todo ese caos hay un orden casi imperceptible. Max y Rick atacan de un modo y otro, Tala y Brian se limitan a esquivar o golpear acompasadamente a Rick, solo a Rick. De pronto elevan la fuerza, parece que los intentos de Max por cubrirle son vanos, NeoBorg es como una manada de lobos ya que se han empeñado en cansar a un miembro del grupo… y no cederán hasta conseguirlo.

Lo han hecho, Rick desaparece dejando a merced de estos lobos al pobre rubio, que resiste bien todo pero poco a poco pierde fuerza y sigue a su compañero de equipo.

Oleg me da un codazo mientras veo idiotizada a los rusos -Lista, comenzamos en 1,2,3.-

-Muy buenas noches, para todos aquellos que gustan de desvelarse y acompañarnos en estas transmisiones les tenemos los resultados definitivos de esta primera ronda. NeoBorg se anotó una segunda victoria en esta calurosa parada del Campeonato, además hay que resaltar el increíble trabajo de BBRevolution mas un pequeño incidente sucedido tras su victoria contra el equipo local. No dejemos atrás claro, el impresionante poder de Fuerza Caribe, sin duda la gran revelación de esta competencia que arrolló a los 'Russian's killers' en un santiamén.-

Esperar que Oleg haga el paneo a las gradas y el campo de competencia, mientras nuestro editor en casa mete las imágenes grabadas de las competencias, eso nos da diez minutos para trasladarnos fuera del estadio a esperar la salida de los equipos, a ver si de casualidad conseguimos alguna entrevista, Sadko me dio una lista de preguntas en inglés y algo de japonés para los equipos, por suerte somos pocos medios que compartimos la lengua materna (o algo parecido) de NeoBorg.

-¿Qué pasa? Que no te vean preguntarles cosas indecentes a esos niños o juro que te meterán a la cárcel, eso es ilegal en todo el mundo.- Sadko dice en tono de burla mientras ayuda a Oleg con los cables de la cámara, somos buen equipo pero tiendo a ser el objeto de sus burlas.

-¿Y que me dices de esas porristas de la mañana? No eran mas grandes que ellos.-

Touché, ahora lo importante. En este mundo del deporte-espectáculo hay que sacar las garras y los dientes para conseguir (o defender) una entrevista, tengo las cicatrices (mas un par de demandas) que lo demuestran.

-Tres, dos, uno.-

-Muy buenas noches amigos, seguimos en esta transmisión en vivo, ahora esperando las palabras de los vencedores y los derrotados, de acuerdo a la tabla de posiciones, NeoBorg se ha colocado por primera vez en el primer lugar, seguidos de BBRevolution y Fuerza Caribe, Ado Ekiti y Russian's killers al final. Pero como sabemos falta la segunda ronda a jugarse en Indonesia tentativamente, pues se habla de un cambio por confirmarse de sede. Ahí será donde se verán los cuatro equipos que pasarán a semifinales. Aquí vienen los equipos.-

Momento de demostrar que las ucranianas no tenemos esta estatura por nada.

-Para UKTV, Max ¿tienes algunas palabras? ¿cómo te sientes después de tu derrota?-

-Hola, no sé de donde sea esto pero no, de hecho espero que esto nos una más como equipo. Michael dejó de ser el capitán y, no tenemos en el momento. Creo que estamos iniciando una nueva etapa, no me gustaría que de este modo pero así lo decidió mamá.-

-¿Y que dijo Michael de todo esto?-

-¿Qué iba a decir? Se fue llorando con su apestoso ego directo a los baños, jajajaja bien merecido se lo tiene.-

-¡Rick!- Judy le levanta la voz. Debo imaginar que esa es la señal de que no dirán mas.

-Gracias, aquí vienen Ado Ekiti, saludando a todo su público salen como verdaderos campeones aún con su derrota. Me han informado que BBRevolution ha sido retirado ya, como medida de precaución por posibles ataq… ¡Ey, ey! Privet! Eh, ochen jarosho! Gran batalla! Para UKTV, Tala ¿algunas palabras? ¿Spencer? ¿Brian? …¿Kai?- mis esperanzas se me vienen encima, los rusos me ignoran soberanamente al menos no me siento mal, hacen lo mismo con todos.

-Ey, yo conozco esa cadena, son un asco pero a _mat _le gusta ver sus horrendas telenovelas.- Brian se ha detenido y regresa para hablar al micrófono.

-Ah, ¿algunas palabra sobre sus dos victorias?-

-No.- ¿Eh? ¿qué fue eso? Supongo que no podía esperar mas de ellos.

Sigo intentando conseguir algunas palabras de alguien mas, pero ni los chinos, los españoles o alguien mas se digna a voltear a nuestra humilde cámara, solamente porque no tenemos los destellos de los medios franceses, la tecnología japonesa o esa hegemonía americana. Ugh, apestamos, lo sé.

-Oye, eres linda ¿no quieres dar un paseo conmigo al rato?- ¿Eh? Un entrevistado ¡yuhu!

-Hola, para UKTV ¿algunas palabras?-

-Si, ¿una cena o una comida mañana?- ay no, tenía que ser este sujeto.

-Cállate y vámonos Enrique, pierdes el tiempo con esta gentuza. Esto es un fraude, juro que mandaré a cancelar este campeonato el siguiente año. Los rusos infelices ni siquiera nos hicieron caso… maldita gente, Robert ¡ya!-

Jhonny y su eterno humor de los mil diablos, al menos aleja a este loco de aquí. Pero me deja sin un solo entrevistado, los chinos, españoles y sudamericanos salen casi juntos, no tengo la capacidad para comunicarme plenamente con alguno de ellos. ¿Para que insistir? Oleg simplemente los sigue con la cámara hasta que abordan su transporte.

-Y con esto terminamos la transmisión de este día, no se olvidan sintonizarnos mañana para hacer un recorrido por esta histórica ciudad, y tal vez para descubrir que hacen los equipos en su descanso ¿quién dice que no? Para UKTV soy Katzia. Buenas noches.-

-1,2,3, corte. Bien hecho equipo.-

-Aún no te acostumbras a que nos ignoren, ¿no Katzia?-

-No, de hecho no. Pero no me gusta que nos traten así. ¡Oh vamos! Larguémonos de aquí, oí de un buen bar para celebrar. El dueño es amigo del productor, nos dará buen precio.- No me cuesta nada convencerlos, vamos a nuestro hotel para cambiarnos y salimos a terminar de matar la noche con una buena dosis de alcohol. Prácticamente toda la travesía que hemos hecho han sido en los medios más baratos y en hoteles que ni a una estrella llegan. Pero la meta es seguirlos hasta las finales en Australia, aún falta un buen tramo. Digamos que la bebida se ha convertido en nuestro combustible.

Son casi las tres de la mañana, el bar se localiza en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, que envidia. Pero al menos contamos con barra libre el resto de la noche, esto sin duda nos hacía falta. –Oleg ¿dónde están los baños?-

Oleg me señala tambaleante la izquierda. Hay que ser un detective para entenderle, pero no me cuesta mucho. Si, ahí en el extremo derecho (no era izquierda) la señal de los baños, las ansías son muchas y me dirijo con prisa pero todo desaparece cuando me encuentro con una cara que se me antoja conocida, por la altura y los rasgos que en definitiva no van con la fisonomía de las personas del lugar. Alto, rubio, piel muy clara, una mirada furtiva y evidentemente trata no hacerse notar, cosa que es estúpida por el simple hecho de que el promedio aquí son de piel oscura y fisonomía no tan corpulenta… en resumen, Spencer de NeoBorg intentando darse a la fuga con algo entre manos… solo hay que asociar: un bar, una noche de altas temperaturas, una doble victoria milagrosa y la orden prohibitiva del alcohol. NeoBorg quiere celebrar y halla sus modos de conseguir su etílico néctar.

**El cuento transparente del narrador desconocido. **

Dicen que soy de lo peor, que convierto a los humanos en bestias y saco lo peor de todas las personas. Quienes dicen eso, no mienten, lo reconozco. Pero eso no significa que sea mi culpa, nadie los obliga a nada. Y si es el caso, ¿qué culpa tengo yo? Las cantidades dependen de la situación, y la situación mucho de la condición y las probabilidades. Pero soy buen ingrediente para cualquiera que se jacte de saber disfrutar algo.

Me he convertido casi en una especie de oro para los que gustan de mí en los distintos equipos, los rusos encabezando la lista y algunos integrantes de los demás equipos, y no con esos deplorables niveles de los alcohólicos, simplemente con el gusto de degustar un tanto… hasta perder un poco la cordura, o como mas de uno de ellos decía, para desinhibirse. Por eso la ansiada botella que Spencer consiguió lo hizo convertirse en la estrella de esa noche para los invitados a esa reunión.

Y mientras ellos se llenan de nuevo de vino tras una ausencia de al menos un par de semanas, hay otros tantos con sus propias reuniones-problemas a lo largo y ancho del hotel. Demos un recorrido antes de regresar aquí.

En la habitación japonesa, los cuatro ven una película, bueno tres porque Daichi se ha quedado dormido… de hecho dos, pues Kenny prácticamente está debajo de alguna cobija negándose a ver el 'festival de sangre y muerte' que la pantalla presentaba, le dio miedo la película que Tyson eligió. Hilary estaría igual que el pequeño de lentes, pero halló cierto provecho a esa película gore. Está prensada del brazo de Tyson.

Allá en el segundo piso, cerca de la terraza en la habitación de los F-Sangre. Raúl les enseña algunos trucos a Miguel y sus amigos, Julia ha salido seguida de Romeo 'a hacer cosas de mayores' o al menos eso dijo cuando Faiza apareció en su puerta preguntando que si estaba lista, a ninguno le molestó la perdida de su compañera, porque en verdad les dio curiosidad saber hasta donde podían llegar con esas locas acrobacias que veían hacer al español.

En el cubil chino, los chicos descansan de un día agitado. Son los únicos que no ven ningún interés en exprimirle vida a la noche, pues en su villa se han acostumbrado que cuando la luz del sol desaparecía no quedaba de otra que irse a dormir, ok, no son todos. Lee se había ido con Faiza y Julia, pero de eso hacían mas de dos horas, y aparentemente todos duermen.

Allá con los estadunidenses, aún siguen discutiendo la dinámica del equipo, la eterna pelea de quien seguiría siendo el capitán. Eddy se había excusado alegando que le molestaba la tensión y que él no tenía ganas de andar en eso. Aunque es cierto, que no le interesa también quería unirse a la fiesta clandestina en la habitación de los rusos. Y dos habitaciones a la derecha, los sudamericanos restantes tratan de dormir en medio de la molestia de Irene y Karla porque Aisha y Alan los dejaron sin decir a donde iban, Ricardo e Israel simplemente querían que se callaran.

Regresemos a quien nos dará el material para continuar este pequeño conjunto de historias. Spencer consiguió la proeza de conseguir una botella, es el único que pasa como mayor de edad, Faiza y Saidi de Ado Ekiti, Aisha y Alan de Fuerza Caribe, Lee de Baihuzu, Eddy de PPBAllStars, Julia y Romeo de F-Sangre, Jhonny y Robert de… Russians' Killers, Hiro de BBRevolution, y Tala, Brian y Spencer de NeoBorg. ¿Alguna vez consideraron posible verlos juntos sin estar discutiendo?

¿Ven porque digo que soy algo especial?

-¿Dónde está Robert? Dijo que no tardaría. La botella se está acabando.- Se escucha a Saidi quejarse, porque en efecto Robert salió media hora atrás yendo en búsqueda de un poco mas, pues con catorce personas un litro de licor no basta.

-¿Dónde está su apestado amigo?- Jhonny cuestiona pues planeaba tener su venganza esa noche, pero Hiwatari sigue con su ley seca impuesta. Y se alejó en cuanto supo lo que sus tres compañeros planeaban.

-Que sé yo, lo que me interesa ¿dónde está Robert?- Brian contesta ya medio malhumorado, Faiza está recargada en él y toman los últimos sorbos al vaso compartido.

Al fin llega el alemán con dos botellas, un whisky y media de cognac. –Agh, ¿qué es eso? Debiste haber ido tú Tala.-

-Guarden silencio, es lo mejor que tienen en su restaurante. Es esto o nada.- Sentencia Robert.

Los demás se miran. –Pues esto será.- Y se reparten los vasos y los hielos.

**El cuento rosa de Hilary y Tyson.**

No siempre soy la razón de lo peor de las cosas, hay situaciones en donde indirectamente las cosas mejoran. Aquí estamos en la habitación de BBRevolution, la película acabó, el niño mono duerme, el miedoso no piensa salir de su escondite. Tyson y Hilary se quedan en silencio pensando en sus posibilidades, el reloj suena anunciando las tres de la mañana. Se miran por un rato, ella recuerda que Hiro no ha regresado y que en definitiva no será nada bueno para la revisión reglamentaria de las nueve de la mañana.

-Es tarde, Hiro no ha regresado. ¿Vamos por él?- pregunta fingiendo desinterés, pero la verdad por dentro su corazón late al máximo, no siendo precisamente temor por el Granger mayor lo que la impulsa, hizo un trato con Julia y era el momento adecuado.

De esa noche, no pasaría.

-Tengo flojera, además ha de estar por ahí como la otra vez en la playa, llegó muy noche.-

-Pero el señor Dickenson dijo que teníamos que reportarnos antes de las nueve, hay una junta con los medios.- Hilary presiona, la lentitud de su amigo parece incrementarse en las madrugadas.

-¿Si? Entonces supongo que debemos ir, Kenny regresamos después.- Por sorprendente que parezca, la situación no es del todo ajena para Tyson.

Salen de la habitación sin que Kenny se atreva siquiera a asomarse por debajo de su resguardo de sábanas. La luz de la luna baña los pasillos vacíos, lo único que se escucha son sus pasos y el lejano estruendo de la música en el bar del hotel, caminan en silencio rondando sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- cuestiona Tyson.

-No lo sé, dijo que iría con el equipo africano. ¿Vamos a su habitación?-

-Seh, ¿no crees que se enojen?-

-No, no creo. Vamos.-

Cambian de dirección, llaman a la puerta de los africanos Jayvyn se asoma tallándose los ojos. –Ey chicos, ¿qué pasa?-

-Uhm, ¿está mi hermano aquí?-

-¿Fue con Faiza? Debe estar con NeoBorg, o al menos eso me dijeron.- El muchacho cierra la puerta.

-¿Los rusos? Ay no.- Hilary dice y se quedan mirando entre si asumiendo de inmediato lo que puede estar pasando.

Aceleran su paso hacia el cuartel ruso, se miran y Tyson se anima a llamar a la puerta, una vez y dos veces, para la quinta se abre la puerta. Spencer lo mira de arriba abajo y grita. –Granger, tus niñeros.-

Después de unos minutos, Hiro se asoma, sonríe desorientado al medio reconocer a su hermano, da la espalda y se despide de los otros. –Ya vinieron por mi. No me voy, me llevan, recuerden que no deben beber…- Se ríe entre ataques de hipo y se escuchan mas risas y palabras imposibles de entender. –tanto.- Las risas se incrementan y Hiro cierra la puerta caminando delante de Hilary y Tyson.

Ellos siguen con sus propias ideas y el nerviosismo llegando al tope, Hiro camina diciendo incoherencias y riendo de vez en vez, aquí es donde deba decirse que puedo crear seres patéticos, pero también es cierto se dice que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad.

Hiro se dio la vuelta, y sonrió aún mas. -¿Saben? Deberían hacer algo, se ven bien juntos, ¿por qué no salen un día?- y siguió el paso.

Pero no lo siguieron, se quedaron detenidos con la mirada puesta en el tambaleante paso de Hiro, después al piso, a sus pies y poco a poco comienza a subir al opuesto. Las piernas, un temblor en las manos. La cadera, al temblor se une un leve sudor. Los hombros, un cosquilleo en el vientre. La cabeza, el latir del corazón pareciera que hasta puede oírse. Los ojos… el mundo estalló. La mirada se aleja, pero regresa una y mil veces.

-Yo…- Intentan decir a la par, y se callan -…yo- intentan de nuevo. Y se vuelven a callar. Se miran fijamente, cierran los ojos, él toma su mano, ella le toma la otra, se jalan uno a otro. Los ojos no se mueven, pareciera que no parpadean, se van acercando mientras la respiración del contrario se deja sentir en la piel erizándola.

Uno, dos, tres.

El mundo explota en mil y un sensaciones con ese fugaz contacto de labios, las manos no se sueltan y todo alrededor de ellos se ha evaporado.

-Nye, moshet bit.- Llega una expresión de sorpresa a sus oídos.

Se separan y miran a Kai con cara de sorpresa, él tiene el mismo gesto. Los tres intercambian miradas sin saber que decir. –Kai… uhm…- Tyson intenta hablar.

Kai baja un poco la vista y niega. –No, no quiero saber.- Y se da la vuelta.

Ellos se miran confundidos, se dan cuenta que aún se sujetan de una mano, sonríen de la expresión de Kai y caminan hacia su cuarto perdiéndose entre la oscuridad… aún con las manos sujetadas.

**El cuento gris de Kai**

Creo que probé mi punto al decir que no soy tan malo, pero no niego que si soy imán de malos ratos. Y este chico en específico, seguro lo confirmaría. O ¿cómo habría de sentirse a quién le cortan las aspiraciones por un error ajeno? Quien pierde la posibilidad de cumplir sus ambiciones estando a un paso, y que no solo se ve hecho a un lado al mostrarse imposibilitado, si no que tiene que cargar con la marca de ello y ser privado por mas de ocho meses de siquiera intentarlo de nuevo. Con la amenaza del retiro permanente. Si, aquí estamos hablando de Kai Hiwatari.

Al saber del plan de su equipo supo que debía estar lejos de ahí, y no porque no pudiera resistirse al alcohol, si no porque no quiere romper ese delicado equilibrio que al fin recuperaron, pues ver de nuevo a todos con la misma expresión de cuando sucedió la pelea, le podría hacer perder los estribos. Y necesitan de Kuznetzov para seguir en el campeonato.

Esta noche comienza a tornarse decadente, primero verse obligado a dejar la comodidad de su habitación con aire acondicionado a esas alturas de la noche, agregarle la carencia total de opciones para matar el tiempo, el clima que tiene su humor demasiado volátil, escuchar a Hiro Granger llamarle 'hermano' (de no saber que está tan ebrio le hubiese dado un golpe), ver la pequeña escena de seudo película de terror con Hilary y Tyson. Ahora, el abuelo insiste que insiste en el teléfono.

¿Cómo saber que las cosas no pueden ser peor?

Sencillo, ni siquiera las imagines. Pues sucederán, y aún peor superarán lo que pudiste haber imaginado.

Ya ha estado en la terraza, en la piscina, en los jardines y subido y bajado todas las escaleras al menos cuatro veces, ya no le queda nada mas que seguir caminando esperando que la seudo reunión termine. Y normalmente no tiene problemas en pasar su tiempo así, pero recientemente esa mala combinación de su condición y todo lo de alrededor lo hace pensar en toda su situación.

De saber que tiene que tomar una decisión, de entender que ya no podrá confrontar a Tyson en las finales (en caso de llegar), de tener que soportar la incompetencia de tantos, de no poder tomar las cosas en sus propias manos, de tener que hacerse a la idea de que las posibilidades de una recuperación total no son al cien por ciento… de darse cuenta que todo comienza a cambiar.

Se sienta en la sala de su piso, está cansado de rondar sin rumbo y está a buena distancia de su habitación para saber cuando han comenzado a desalojarla. Sonará extraño que no haya pedido una nueva habitación para él solo, pero no queda una sola cama vacía en Yaoundé a causa del evento deportivo así que no le quedó de otra mas que compartir espacio con su equipo.

Escucha que se abre la puerta, se contiene de voltear al escuchar los absurdos de los europeos y los americanos, no se dan cuenta de él. Sabe que quedan menos, otra media hora es turno de los F-Sangre y los africanos, ve pasar a Romeo y Saidi hombro a hombro cantando algo, Julia detrás de ellos, los dos hombres no lo notan pero ella si.

-¿Kai?- El otro solo mueve un poco la cabeza para mostrar que se da cuenta de ella. –Ya terminamos.- Sonríe pálidamente al entender la enorme incomodidad que le provocó. Empieza a caminar pero recuerda lo que él le dijo una vez (y lo que ella dijo con Hilary). –Oye… tengo algo que decirte.-

Kai se le queda mirando. -¿Hn?-

-Bueno, cuando quería agradecerte y dijiste que después pero no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo. En verdad que significó mucho para mi, aunque perdimos y todo, pero no pensé que harías eso por mi.-

-No te confundas, fue obra de Brian y sé de justicias.-

Julia se siente apaleada por esas palabras pero no va a dejar el punto. –Aún así tenía que agradecértelo, creo que haya sido por lo que haya sido, tenía que decírtelo.-

-Ah.-

-Además, hemos decidido que retaremos a Fuerza Caribe aunque ya no seamos parte de las competencias. Una victoria sabe igual aunque no sea delante de los reflectores.- Julia dice decidida.

De pronto una idea llega a Kai que se pone de pie en un instante asustando a Julia. –Eso es.- dice para él mismo.

-¿Qué?-

-Una batalla fuera del calendario regular. Si, eso es.- Se queda junto a ella y el gesto de Kai hace que las piernas de Julia tiemblen, ella no consumió tanto alcohol pero siente la misma sensación.

-No entiendo.-

-No importa, me voy. Spasiva.-

-Si adiós.- Se despide entendiendo que es una tontería pensar en una posibilidad romántica, pero no fue todo malo, él le agradeció ¿Quién puede jactarse de que Kai Hiwatari le agradezca algo?

Kai entra al cuarto, Faiza está besuqueándose con Brian, algo que conmociona tanto como lo de Hilary y Tyson pero que ni siquiera él parece tomar en cuenta. Spencer y Tala lo ven y saludan, pero todo el mundo ha desaparecido para Kai mientras traza su nuevo plan. Habrá de mostrar su superioridad ante quien realmente quiere hacerlo, Dickenson puede irse al diablo con su torneo. Él, tendrá su revancha.

**El cuento amarillo de Mariah**

Brian se levanta sujetando a Faiza por la cintura, dice que sale a acompañarla pero nadie le hace caso, los dos van por los pasillos apoyados entre si mientras las manos van de aquí a allá, al fin se encontraron con la puerta del cuarto de los africanos donde Saidi ya esperaba, al verlos les da una sonrisa forzada. –¿Se divirtieron?-

Faiza le contesta con la mirada y una sonrisa, Brian no puede ocultar una leve risa sarcástica, la deja y se da la vuelta emprendiendo la travesía de regreso a su habitación, al caminar por el frente de la terraza le entran ganas de salir a respirar un poco de aire con la esperanza de que los efectos del alcohol se le bajen un poco, es entonces cuando alguien se da cuenta que es el momento de actuar. Le ha estado siguiendo rato atrás.

Había salido del cuarto por la curiosidad de ver que hacían los demás, aunque como decía que estaba acostumbrada a dormir como pollo en cuanto el caía, también recuerdo que convivió con las chicas de los demás equipos, y le gustó eso de estar despierta a altas horas de la noche. Aprovechó que todos se habían dormido profundamente para ver que hallaba en las habitaciones de los demás, llevaba vagando cinco minutos, había encontrado a Kai, a hilary y Tyson y al final a Brian y Faiza.

Cuando se dio cuenta del estado del ruso decidió jugarse todas sus cartas en esa loca empresa que le comentó a Rei. También salió a la terraza, el muchacho estaba apoyado sobre el barandal con la cabeza inclinada al frente, de pronto ella se agachó también y le habló. –Linda noche.-

El otro en su estado se contiene de dar un brinco de sorpresa al ver de nuevo a la china aparecer de la nada. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-¿Qué haces tú?- pregunta inquisitiva.

Brian un tanto cansado de pensar responde directamente. –Estoy algo mareado.-

Mariah pudo haber reído, o gritarle e incluso burlarse, pero se acerca a él y lo hace darse la vuelta para que quedara a espaldas del barandal, él como que entiende y se sienta en el piso, ella se sienta a su lado. -¿Mareado? Pero si estás borracho, no les bastó lo de Irlanda.-

Brian reprime un resoplido burlón –Déjame en paz, teníamos que celebrar.-

-Celebraste mas de una cosa ¿no? Te vi pasar con Faiza.-

Brian la mira y suelta una carcajada que le eriza la piel a Mariah, un tanto de miedo por verlo reír y otro tanto de placer por… verlo reír. -Buena noche, seguro Saidi querrá matarme mañana, pero así fue el trato.-

Mariah puso cara de confusión, -¿Qué apostaron?-

Entre palabras balbuceadas, una mezcla de ruso y japonés le cuenta de un trato entre ellos tres respecto a quien se acababa la botella, los perdedores habrían de darse algo mas que un beso… -Evidentemente el africano ganó.-

-O sea que si Faiza ganaba, tú y Saidi…-

-Siempre cumplo mi palabra.- Deja escapar otra carcajada.

Mariah se queda en una pieza de tan solo imaginar lo que eso implicaba, y halló una solución para su situación. –Así que siempre la cumples.-

-Aja.-

Mariah sonríe confiada. -Apuesto que puedo asustarte.-

Brian la mira directo a la cara, -¿Estás loca? Koshka, ve a dormir con los demás gatos.-

Mariah no se ofende de hecho sonríe. -¿Tienes miedo?- Sabe que con eso provocará al ruso.

-Yo no conozco el miedo.- Se jacta el otro.

-De acuerdo, cierra los ojos ¿o crees que te vaya a hacer algo?- Mariah dice retadora, el otro en su estado recurrente no retrocede del todo, su percepción que normalmente no es buena, ahora está hecha un asco y cae cándidamente en el juego de la chica china.

Cierra los ojos. -¿Y ahora? ¿los abriré y me gritarás 'buu'?- dice sarcásticamente.

Mariah no contesta, el otro no puede negar su nerviosismo al ver que no pasa nada pero por hueco orgullo no dice nada, de pronto algo le da el peor susto que ha podido haber pasado desde que supo que estaría a merced del castigo de Kai. Siente los cálidos labios de alguien contra los suyos, de golpe sus sensaciones se disparan por todos lados, abre los ojos y queda cara a cara con un par de órbitas doradas.

-¡Aaah!- se pone de pie de un brinco y sale corriendo dejando a Mariah en el piso riéndose a carcajadas de la reacción del ruso.

Tampoco habrá amor correspondido para ella esta noche, no necesariamente por mi culpa. Pero le robó un beso al frío integrante de NeoBorg, se burló de él y se lo restregó en la cara riéndose de su reacción, Mariah se levanta con una enorme sonrisa, entiende que fue atracción vana la que le hizo tener ese pequeño romance platónico y está satisfecha, al menos no se quedó con las ganas.

Mientras sube las escaleras ve a los integrantes del equipo americano, saluda a Emily y a Judy, pero tienen cara de pocos amigos, al final de todos va Max que la saluda como si nada. Se aleja contoneándose a su habitación.

**El cuento azul de Max**

Max no está conforme, ha estado viendo a sus compañeros discutir por horas y horas, no pegó los ojos por el ruido de sus peleas. Ahora están en los jardines del hotel esperando por la doctora Judy y el transporte que los llevará a su área de entrenamiento.

Emily grita, después le contesta Rick, Steve se espera que uno se calle para lanzar su comentario, mientras Michael solamente grita sin razón especial.

Los comentarios regresan de aquí allá, la situación había sido todo menos confortable para Max, aquí yo no tuve, ni tengo nada que ver pues la totalidad de los componentes de PPBAllStars son deportistas (aunque eso no dice que tengan sus deslices de vez en vez). Pero el problema que los ha tenido sin descanso es la situación del capitán ausente.

Después de que Michael fue retirado comenzaron las rencillas. Y el descanso no ha llegado para el rubio.

Mira de un lado a otro, los insultos, las acusaciones, las burlas, todo de uno a otro. Max recuerda sus tiempos de Bladebreaker, no era paz y felicidad… pero nadie discutía su lugar en el equipo, y él extraña eso. Aunque es bien conocido que no es de los que tratan de tener el papel protagónico sabe que es momento de hacer algo o sentarse a ver que sus posibilidades de llegar a finales se desmoronen.

-Yo seré el capitán- Dice con voz clara y sin levantar el tono.

Pero todos lo han oído, y lo ven boquiabiertos, repasan en la cabeza argumentos para decirle que no pero nadie los halla. No contentos pero satisfechos dan su señal de aprobación.

Emily se acerca a Max, -¿Y cuál será tu primera decisión como capitán?-

Max le da esa sonrisa que nadie le puede negar algo. –Que cada uno será capitán temporal.-

Al ver a su mamá corre a ella mientras los demás se quedan viendo, confundidos pero dispuestos a demostrar que merecen ser el capitán oficial.

* * *

El de Max parece de relleno, lo sé pero es para poner la perspectiva de las cosas.

Ikusi arte!


	11. El cuento de Michael p2

**Parte 2. Lo que es ser capitán… en este equipo.**

Las cosas han estado fatales desde que Max salió con su idea, Emily, Steve y Rick no han descansado ni un segundo criticando y tratando de mostrar que son los mejores; digamos que parece que no se dan cuenta de que no son del todo buenos para esto.

Comencemos con Emily, después de que Max (y su tonta idea de 'las damas primero') le dejó ir en primer lugar, nos tuvo el último día de estancia en Yaoundé con horarios de militar empedernido, tenía perfectamente medidos los tiempos de comida, entrenamiento, repaso de estrategia, acondicionamiento físico, los traslados, sueño… Judy insistió que le diéramos una oportunidad pero en definitiva no lo hubiéramos hecho de saber que por su naranja cabeza jamás pasó el conocimiento de que se requieren al menos cuarenta minutos de descanso completo después de una actividad física dura de mas de dos horas.

Nos despertó a las seis de la mañana, después de darnos veinte minutos para estar listos otros veinte para desayunar, nos dirigimos al centro de entrenamiento exactamente en los veinticinco minutos que tenía destinado para ello (aterrador), ahí entrenamos por dos horas para después pasar a la sala de medios y que nos explicara su estrategia. Ella no cuestionó que Max y Rick siguieran peleando, de hecho nos mostró un enredado esquema donde lo único que entendí es que al parecer tenemos que quebrar el juego de los BBRevolution. Y eso, puedo apostar que fue el que entendió mejor. Emily no sabe que lo que tiene que simplificar las cosas para que todos entiendan todo, porque en efecto ni Max ni Rick entendieron ni pío pues en la segunda ronda de entrenamiento Emily gritaba como loca sus instrucciones mientras alegaba que ya las había explicado antes.

El almuerzo se llevó a cabo en media hora, descontando los quince que nos llevó llegar al restaurante donde reservó, supuestamente llegaríamos en menos de cinco pero hubo tráfico y apenas y nos dio tiempo de mordisquear un poco las tostadas y darle unos tragos al jugo.

Fuimos a un parque público donde nos puso a correr, supuestamente debíamos hacerlo por treinta minutos pero a los cinco ya no podíamos ni dar un paso; eso la molestó mucho y se la pasó gritando por un buen rato que ocupamos en lo indispensable que ella olvidó… el descanso.

Lo curioso es que nadie dijo nada (quien iba a hacerlo) si escuchar sus regaños era el único precio por descansar todos estábamos dispuestos a pagarlo. Comenzó después a repetir su estrategia como si fuéramos alguna clase de retrasados. Su alarma sonó y dijo que era momento de arreglar las maletas para la salida del día siguiente, en el lobby encontramos a Judy con una piña colada y montones de bolsas.

-¿Dónde habían estado chicos? Los estuve esperando en la salida para irnos a recorrer la ciudad, pero jamás llegaron.-

-¿A qué hora fue eso Judy?- preguntó Steve.

-A las diez, siempre están listos ¿qué pasó?-

-Alguien- dijo Eddy enfatizando el punto –nos tuvo despiertos desde las seis, y olvidó la importancia de un descanso y una comida completa y relajada.-

Extrañamente Judy sonrió mientras me veía después miró sorprendida a Emily -¿Hiciste qué?-

Emily le mostró su plan de trabajo, Judy lo tomó y la invitó a sentarse a su mesa. No fue necesario ser genios para entender que era el momento de comer decentemente y descansar.

-Está loca, ni tú parecías capataz.- Steve comentó.

Después de la comida, Judy tomó el control pero ya era notablemente tarde, solo fuimos al gimnasio del hotel para otra ronda de lanzamientos. Emily había reparado su horario pero resultó que las cosas no salieron como esperaba pues tuvimos que esperar casi otra hora por la conmoción que se estaba dando, montones de niñas locas que querían ver a los rusos entrenar.

Regresamos a las habitaciones cerca de las once de la noche, antes de repartirnos. Max tomó la palabra –A partir de mañana es el turno de Steve.-

Todos los ojos brincaron a nuestro compañero que se quedó como sorprendido, aunque ya sabía que era su turno parecía que no la creía, -Si, e-estaré l…listo- tartamudeó y nos separamos.

Digamos que si Emily sería fatal elección, con Steve estaríamos destinados al fracaso, para empezar confundió los horarios del vuelo que Judy le dio, porque deba aclarar que nuestra querida doctora pierde casi toda seriedad y formalidad cuando estamos de descanso y no despierta a menos que alguien toque y grite a la puerta de su cuarto.

Cosa que nadie hizo.

Porque en verdad nadie despertó, todos estábamos extenuados de la tortura del día anterior y simplemente cuando el primero despertó, tenía mas de cuarenta minutos que el vuelo había salido. El grito de Emily fue suficiente para que en menos de diez minutos estuviéramos como locos hablando entre nosotros para tratar de buscar una solución, como siempre Rick no tardó en culpar a Steve por el retraso y bueno, Emily se unió de nuevo y todo fue el cuento de siempre.

-De acuerdo, vamos a buscar otro vuelo tenemos suficiente tiempo.- Para mi sorpresa escucharon lo que dije y estuvieron de acuerdo.

Judy se encarga de esos arreglos, pero resultó que los vuelos estaban saturados y no habría nada hasta en cinco horas. Como decidimos que no haríamos ya nada todos nos aplastamos en la recepción viendo televisión, cual va siendo nuestra sorpresa cuando en el noticiero apareció una chica reportando un cambio de última hora de sede a causa de las lluvias torrenciales por el monzón asiático, las instalaciones estaban inundadas.

Corrí con Judy para informarle y a tiempo estuvo, ahora resultó que las cosas estuvieron a nuestro favor siendo el nuevo destino Japón.

Casi estoy seguro que Steve dio gracias que el resto de su día como capitán nos la pasamos en aeropuertos y aviones, para cuando comenzaba el turno de Rick habíamos tocado tierras niponas…

Y justo ahora estamos bajo el régimen elitista del dictador Anderson. Tal cual describí el sistema de Emily pero con el trabajo enfocado solamente a Max y a él mismo, al resto del equipo nos manda a hacer lo primero que se le ocurre. Compadezco al pobre de Max le quiere sacar hasta el último gramo de energía.

-Eddy, muévete de ahí es donde vamos a practicar los lanzamientos.-

Eddy levanta molesto las pesas con las que nuestro nuevo capitán le acaba de decir que entrene. –Pero tú me acabas de decir que lo haga aquí.-

-Cambio de planes, hazlo… hazlo… allá en el área de allá.-

-Pero aquí estamos realizando los estiramientos.- Steve y Emily gritan.

Rick revisa de nuevo el pequeño gimnasio que ocupamos, no hay mucho de donde escoger. –Pues no hagan nada, además no los necesitamos vayan a… ¿qué sé yo?-

-Pues resulta que el capitán.- Emily espeta molesta.

-Pero si no son necesarios, den gracias que ni siquiera son parte de la competencia vean televisión, o vayan a comer, no sé…-

-El equipo completo debe estar siempre en forma.- Digo denotando lo obvio, porque no sabemos en que momento pueda haber un imprevisto y algún lesionado ya ven lo que pasó con los rusos. Menos mal (para ellos) que no estaban tan del asco sus otros dos integrantes, pero es obvio que no todos invierten el mismo tiempo de entrenamiento.

-Eso es muy cierto Michael, ¿Qué pasaría si tú o Max se lesionaran? Y ninguno de los otros estuviera en condiciones óptimas para el combate- Judy le explica a Rick mientras aparece con la comida.

Rick masculla y me lanza una mirada de enojo aunque con el hambre se le va toda cara de gruñón gracias a las hamburguesas que Judy trajo. Parece que caímos en una tregua ya no discuten por el papel de capitán y nos concentramos en entrenar como lo hemos estado haciendo desde siempre, Emily a la parte técnica con Eddy de apoyo, yo y Steve para simular los oponentes que Rick y Max han de confrontar; apenas nos dieron la organización de esta fase vamos primero contra el equipo de Tyson y finalmente contra los europeos.

La batalla decisiva será contra los japoneses, una final adelantada dirán algunos pero estoy seguro que si conseguimos una victoria o un empate será un verdadero triunfo.

-Muchachos, todavía tenemos el día de mañana para entrenar. Las cosas comienzan el día siguiente por la mañana, hay que aprovechar muy bien el tiempo pues dicen que los equipos han de llegar hoy por la noche.- Es lo último que Judy dice al despedirse mientras se preparara ya que irá a la ciudad donde vive el papá de Max, esta vez Max no va con ella pues quiere aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, sin duda está madurando.

Cualquiera podría esperar que sin supervisión adulta enloqueceríamos de libertinaje pero no somos novatos, y por increíble que parezca cuando dan las diez cada uno está recluido en su cuarto preparándose para dormir.

Antes de las siete estoy despierto y me acuerdo de aquella ocasión en Phoenix, aunque mi situación no ha cambiado en nada ya no me siento como esa ocasión y me sorprende ver que los demás ya están desayunando en el comedor. Todo el equipo se reúne y nos saludamos con poco entusiasmo, sin embargo ya no hay tensiones.

-Los gringuitos están ya aquí, a veces la ignorancia es beneficiosa ¿no?- escuchamos la voz de Jhonny que pasa junto a su equipo.

Nos quedamos viendo como decidiendo quien ha de responder, por acuerdo silente es Rick. -No digas tonterías niño de falda, ¿quién perdió tantas horas en el avión?-

Eddy y yo comenzamos a reír, Jhonny está a punto de responder y Robert parece listo para detenerlo cuando son empujados a un lado por Spencer y Brian que se abren paso por los comedores con Kai y Tala.

Nosotros y el equipo europeo guardamos silencio mientras ellos cruzan todo el lugar lanzando miradas de muerte a cualquiera que se atreve verles. -¿Y esos que hacen aquí?- Pregunta Emily.

-Dinero linda, dinero. Pudimos conseguir aviones privados.- Enrique le guiña un ojo mientras se alejan a la recepción.

Hay silencio y todos miran el horario de las competencias, después de la batalla contra BBRevolution el reto siguiente serán Russians' Killers, y eso de reto es mas por categoría pues no son mucha amenaza, lo importante es seguir de cerca las competencias de los demás pues nuestra primera pelea y los demás resultados determinarán si pasamos o no a la ronda de semifinales.

Nosotros, BBRevolution, Fuerza Caribe y Ado Ekiti parecen ser los mejores candidatos, aunque las sorpresas están siempre a la orden del día. Después del desayuno, Emily saca sus notas y empieza a decir los avances y retrocesos que hemos tenidos, además de un aspecto general del equipo previo a la batalla de mañana. Cada uno recibe un balance general de su situación ahora es cuando hay que decidir que se hará para cambiar eso.

Nadie dice nada.

-Podríamos hacer un calentamiento general y hacer batallas al azar entre nosotros. Después de la comida lo ideal sería dividirnos en pares e ir a buscar retadores en la ciudad, así podemos mejorar nuestra improvisación por si acaso Tyson trae nuevas estrategias.- Comento sin pensar mucho en lo que digo cuando reacciono bajo mi vaso de jugo tratando de no notarme tan sorprendido, lentamente levanto la mirada y los demás asienten. Nadie se queja.

¿Qué pasó?

El calentamiento y las primeras batallas no son nada novedoso, de pronto por sorteo se decide que Emily peleará contra Rick, Steve contra Max y yo contra Eddy. Lo peor, Rick pierde, Max empata y yo gano. Emily de inmediato empieza a burlarse de Rick, el otro no se queda callado y le contesta los insultos. De nuevo algo extraño, nadie mas interviene con el afán de humillar al que nos cae mal, nos sentamos en las bancas a verlos gritarse.

Pero cuando llegan los rusos la cosa cambia, Bryan se acerca un poco y comenta. –Ni que fuera la gran cosa, ese mastodonte cae más fácil que las moscas con insecticida, ¿verdad Kai?-

Para este momento todos estamos de pie detrás de Emily que en vez de retroceder ante la presencia del homicida ruso, se envalentona y le espeta a falta de respuesta de Kai.

-No digas tonterías, Kai es el único que ha podido vencer a Rick.-

-Además de Daichi.- Menciona Spencer con una sonrisita.

Emily bufa y sonríe mas –El cual venció a Tala, y Tala no pudo vencer a Rick.-

Ouch eso da justo en el orgullo del ruso que sé que no tolera se lo mencionen siquiera, no me cuesta afirmarlo cuando algo se enciende en los ojos del pelirrojo y da un paso delante entre Spencer y Brian quedando cara a cara con Emily, que sintiéndose apoyada por nosotros sigue sin mostrar ni una pizca de duda.

-Repite eso dieboshka.-

-Me escuchaste.-

Oh God, esto se torna interesante y tétricamente suicida. Emily amenaza con batirse con Tala Ivanov. Si fuera el capitán de cualquier otro equipo las cosas serían distintas. Si fuera Robert me valdría un bledo y dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera mientras no lo haga en público (por eso de la humillación pública), si fuera Rei haría lo imposible por detenerla para que (como mi compañera y amiga que es) no resultara lastimada incluso creo que pediría pelear en su lugar, si fuera Tyson (o Daichi) la animaría como loco gritando y provocando mas a Tala, si fuera Tala… haría lo que Kai ignorar todo e irme a sentar a una esquina. No sé que harían Saidi o Aisha porque no los conozco lo suficiente y de F-Sangre, ni capitán hay.

Pero soy Michael, y aunque ya no soy más el capitán de PPB AllStars lo he sido por mucho tiempo y eso no cambia mi reacción ante la situación. -¿Quieres hacerlo?- le pregunto para comprobar que es su decisión y no una reacción a lo idiota como Tyson. Ella asiente.

-Miren, ta dievoshka está loca.- Brian bufa.

-Guarda silencio que no es tu pelea.- Eddy le espeta.

Brian gruñe ofendido, Spencer le da un codazo. –Si, mejor cállate.-

Ahora hay que saber las condiciones del combate. –Una a uno el mejor dos de tres.- Digo dirigiéndome a Tala y Emily. Los dos asienten y se colocan en sus lugares respectivos, lanzan y…

Tala gana de inmediato el primer asalto.

Una vez identificada su estrategia, Emily gana la segunda batalla.

Al final, Tala saca un nuevo ataque que toma por sorpresa a Emily. Tala gana la batalla y asiente como reafirmando su lugar, se retira por la puerta por la que Kai acaba de salir, Spencer se aleja burlándose y Brian malhumorado va tras él.

-Creo que no estoy lista aún.-

-No todos los días le ganas una batalla al ruso.- Eddy la rodea con su brazo y nos vamos a comer.

Hay un cambio… aterrador (tengo que admitirlo) pero también da un pequeño aliciente de que no somos un caso perdido. Para empezar, todos escucharon lo que dije, nadie protesto porque dijera lo que iban a hacer, ni por que se les señalaron las fallas, en un solo instante Emily pasó de insultar a Rick a defenderlo ante los rusos, nadie le echó en cara la derrota a ella sino que sacamos lo mejor del fracaso para reanimarla.

¿Así somos como equipo? ¿no necesitamos un capitán?

Todo es como una alterna realidad el resto del día, me recuerda a cuando aún éramos solo cuatro y lo único que queríamos era la gloria como equipo. Judy llega por la noche, tan feliz está de haber visto a su esposo que nos invita al restaurante-bar más cool de la ciudad, creo que todos saben que lo merecemos. Hasta nos deja tomar un par de copas con bajos niveles de alcohol… esto es bueno.

…

Es el momento. Rick está con Max escuchando los últimos consejos-porras de Judy, nos dan una última mirada antes de subir los tres escalones que los llevan a sus posiciones en el plato donde Daichi y Tyson los esperan con frases retadoras. No hay capitán hoy en PPBAllStars así lo decidió Judy.

Nuestra forma de batalla parece haber cambiado en algo y eso le está dando problemas a Tyson y Daichi que después de que ganamos el primer encuentro comienzan a gritarse mientras Hilary les grita más fuerte para que guarden la compostura. En cambio acá, seguimos ese extraño juego de aprecio-burla por todo, Eddy se jacta de que podría haber esquivado mejor la embestida de Daichi mientras yo aplaudo la decisión de Max de permanecer en la parte frontal bloqueando los ataques desbocados de los BBRevolution, creo que eso lo aprendieron de NeoBorg.

Para la segunda parte las cosas son cardiacas, creo que Hiro ha entendido algo que yo no, la clave de esta nueva forma de juego de nuestro equipo. Daichi rompe la dinámica de los dos y hace que Rick entre en furia ciega, con eso a pesar de los intentos de Max por defender, estropea todo haciendo que perdamos.

-¿Qué fue eso? Tenías que apoyarme en vez de estar como menso cuidándome de los golpes.-

-¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta de que si no fuera por eso los dos te hubieran sacado en los primeros cuatro minutos?- Max se defiende levantando la voz (cosa rara en él).

Steve y yo nos miramos sabiendo lo que seguirá de dejarlos así, hemos avanzado mucho y ayer fue un día tan bueno que no queremos que eso cambie.

-En vez de discutir veamos lo que pasó.- Emily nos leyó el pensamiento y muestra repeticiones del momento justo en que Daichi casi se burló de Rick y éste estalló.

-No dejes que ese niño te saque de tus cabales, ya estamos cerca.- Emily aconseja viéndole a los ojos.

Rick se queda perplejo, frunce el ceño (ay no), cierras los ojos y sonríe después de darle un manotazo a Emily en el hombro (amigablemente claro pero puedo jurar que pensó que era alguno de nosotros ya que no midió su fuerza) –Si tú lo dices.-

Emily es lanzada a un lado por la fuerza del impacto, no se pone a reclamarle por el golpe (que evidentemente le dolió), solo se soba el hombro y levanta un pulgar. –Vamos chicos.-

Nuevamente cambian de estrategia, Daichi y Tyson se confunden (para variar) y aunque hallan la clave para conseguir romper de nuevo nuestra combinación lo hacen muy tarde porque Rick ya ha lanzado su ataque demoledor y Max su ataque de gravitación. Es solo cuestión de milisegundos, Tyson y Daicihi salen apenas unos milímetros delante de Rick y Max.

Ganamos.

La segunda batalla nos presenta a los rusos contra los africanos, parece haber algo de conflicto con Brian que recibe fuertes regaños de parte de Tala y Spencer y miradas nada confortables de Kai.

-El amor le llega a cualquiera.- Comenta Eddy mientras me señala a Faiza.

No puedo ocultar mi sonrisa ¿el ruso y esa linda chica? surreal. -¿Crees que sea?-

-Lo es, pero no le durara mucho.- Eddy finaliza. Dicho y hecho, después de una ridícula primera batalla, parece que Brian entra en forma y la segunda es pan comido para los rusos. Pero para la tercera, Faiza es relevada por Gamba y todo cambia, Tala y Brian sufren en serio para sacar un patético empate que no les asegura su pase a las semifinales.

Siguen BBRevolution contra Fuerza Caribe. La explosividad y carisma de ambos equipos es equivalente, sus choques, sus estrategias hasta la curiosa forma de interactuar se parecen, lo que nos da otro empate. Aunque no tienen mucho de que preocuparse como los rusos porque tanto los japoneses como los sudamericanos van a la delantera con puntajes.

La siguiente repite a los africanos ahora contra Russians' Killers que se han convertido en mis héroes (mentira) por tener el valor de pararse frente a todos a pesar de que están más eliminados que nada, han perdido casi todos sus encuentros. La esperanza de Ado Ekiti renace.

Finalmente, tendremos el placer de despedirnos barriendo el estadio con Russians' Killers. No es que los menosprecie como equipo pero a veces nos permitimos burlarnos de quien sabemos que es inferior a nosotros aunque no siempre como los rusos hacen, sí nos gusta alimentarnos el ego con eso de vez en cuando.

En efecto ganamos, y los cuatro equipos que siguen en la contienda están listos. Como decía, BBRevolution, Fuerza Caribe, PPBAllStars y (a veces lo milagros llegan a quien menos los merece) NeoBorg. Se anuncia la siguiente etapa previa a las semifinales, será una ronda de exhibición con Baihuzu, Ado Ekiti, equipo sin nombre (dejaron de ser Russians' Killers) y F-Sangre contra un equipo australiano llamado Dessert Storm. Que ni siquiera figura en el ranking mundial pero me huele a beneficio ya que todas las siguientes batallas serán en distintas ciudades de Australia.

Pero eso no importa en este instante. Estamos en semifinales, parece que el equipo al fin vuelve a ser lo que era (aunque se nota bastante diferente) y lo segundo más importante para mi, me he hecho a la idea de que no seré mas capitán, no participaré en este momento en alguna batalla pero estoy tranquilo con eso.

Después de la rueda de prensa que anuncia todo lo que acabo de decir, todos los equipos (menos el que ni vale la pena pronunciar aunque Brian anda por aquí) se saludan, se felicitan se desean suerte, etc. etc.

De pronto el Sr. Dickenson hace un anuncio por el micrófono. –Muchachos, les tengo una sorpresa. Una invitación del gobierno de la ciudad para que disfruten de las nuevas instalaciones de gotcha en las cercanías del río.-

Debo admitir que este lugar es genial, montones de lugares donde esconderse y con lo último de tecnología para los puntajes. –Todos contra todos.- Grita Tyson mientras se enreda en su chaleco y no sabe que hacer con la careta.

-¿Los equipos?- pregunta Mathilda que sujeta con curiosidad el arma.

-Por supuesto niña, verán quien es la ley en el campeonato y en esto.- Brian afirma mientras se acomoda las municiones de pintura como si fuera un guerrillero.

-Pues matones sabemos que son pero verán que no son tan buenos.- Lee le espeta.

Curiosamente nadie se atreve a apoyarle porque en efecto sabemos que deben estar mas que capacitados en el manejo de armas, pero si nos unimos contra ellos podemos hacer algo, justo lo que Saidi y Aisha estuvieron sugiriendo en el camino.

-Además su estrellita no les va a servir de mucho, una lástima.- Me burlo pues no puedo evitar recalcar ese hecho de que Kai no podrá participar.

-Una pena que sepa manejar armas con ambas manos.- Sentencia Hiwatari con el arma lista en su mano izquierda, se retira seguido de sus tres achichincles.

Ado Ekiti, Fuerza Caribe, BBRevolution, nosotros y Baihuzu nos ponemos de acuerdo para eliminar cuanto antes a los rusos, es en lo único que nos ayudaremos, una vez fuera el peligro mayor toda alianza desaparecerá.

-Preparados todos, tres…- Se escucha una voz por las bocinas.

Miro a los demás equipos que nos ayudarán contra los rusos que asienten ligeramente.

-…dos-

Luego a mi equipo y levantan los pulgares.

-…comiencen.- Una sirena suena y todos nos separamos, poco a poco las cosas se tornan distintas a como pensé, Tyson y Daichi se bañan en pintura entre sí auto eliminándose y tienen que ser retirados con Hilary y Kenny detrás porque al querer detenerlos fueron tomados como blancos para las balas de los rusos.

Los siguientes eliminados son los europeos (los sin nombre y el de Julia y Raúl) que se enfrascaron en una batalla campal momento que aprovechó el comando ruso para eliminarlos, son más listos de lo que pensé. No se dejan ver por ningún lado hasta que se escuchan los gritos de sus víctimas y su puntaje incrementado en la pantalla seguido de la voz de la bocina que indica el nombre de los eliminados.

-Esto no va a servir, vamos a tomar las cosas en nuestras manos.- Les digo a mi escuadra mientras nos ocultamos en un pequeño espacio cubierto.

Los demás asienten. –Pateemos el helado trasero de esos rusos.- Rick levanta su arma.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Eddy pregunta.

Miro a Emily y ella se levanta la careta. –Max la ofensiva y señuelo, Michael, Rick y Steve la fuerza de ataque y yo y Eddy los cubriremos.-

-De acuerdo, Max adelántate en cuanto te topes con alguno atacaremos.-

Poco a poco y gracias a nuestra guía Baihuzu y Ado Ekiti acorralamos a NeoBorg que recién acababa de masacrar a Fuerza Caribe, tomados un poco por sorpresa Tala y Spencer se giran con las armas listas para vaciarse, ni Brian ni Kai se ven pero no importa con dos eliminados será pan comido lo demás.

-Tiren las armas.- Gamba les grita.

Tala sonríe y levanta las manos sin soltar el arma, con la izquierda extendida hace una seña a la que reaccionamos tarde, una lluvia de balas de pintura se deja venir sobre nosotros y nos dispersamos… los pobres sudamericanos son bañados por completo en el fuego cruzado. Quedan eliminados.

Al igual que Spencer que se vuelve el objetivo conjunto de los chinos y dos africanos, solamente quedan tres rusos. Al poco rato, Baihuzu queda fuera al igual que Tala… quedan dos rusos y dos equipos enteros. Ado Ekiti y nosotros.

-¿Dónde demonios están Tala y Brian?- Faiza mira para todos lados mientras coordina el movimiento de su equipo, nosotros seguimos con la estrategia en un instante perdemos de vista a los africanos.

-Que demonios.- Escucho a Eddy.

Todo es silencio, solamente veo a mis compañeros… ya es noche, las enormes lámparas iluminan perfectamente todo pero le dan también un aspecto tétrico al lugar por la neblina que comienza a levantarse. El grito de Emily detrás de nosotros y pasa como loca corriendo y repleta de pintura, después escuchamos el movimiento de alguien a nuestro lado. -¡Bu!- dice Brian mientras se lanza contra nosotros lanzando sus municiones a discreción pero Rick y Steve (mas Eddy que venía detrás del ruso) le responden el ataque haciéndolo retroceder, pero alguien mas comienza a lanzar balas de pintura en puntos estratégicos eliminando a Emily.

Comenzamos a correr con Max que nos hace señas pues está con Ado Ekiti. Una vez en posición segura, recupero el aliento -¿Dónde están?-

-Brian está detrás de esos montones de paja y Kai por allá.- Jaivyn me señala la cima de un enorme montón de cajas desde donde puedo percibir algo de Kai, posicionado como francotirador y viéndonos directamente.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Max pregunta al escuchar el sonido de las sirenas que indican el pronto final.

Saidi sonríe. –Todos contra todos.- Y a un grito nos dispersamos.

La guerra se libera, Ado Ekiti empiezan a asediar a Kai que batalla por mantenerlos alejados mientras hace gala de su excelente puntería dando certeros disparos, nosotros (los que quedamos) seguimos el juego de Ado Ekiti mientras dos cuidan las espaldas del loco de Brian que seguro aún anda por ahí rondando; viéndose perdido Kai se escabulle y deja su posición es lo suficientemente listo para alejarse sin ser el blanco absoluto pero no lo eliminan.

Pensando que han dejado de ser amenaza, la batalla se lleva entre nosotros y los africanos. Nos vamos eliminando uno a uno, cuando solamente quedamos dos por bando, completamente cansados y aparentemente sin balas, Kai y Brian aparecen apuntándonos.

-¿Qué dices Hiwatari?-

Kai nos mira y niega. –Son demasiado patéticos, no vale la pena.-

-De acuerdo.- Y entre ellos se disparan eliminándose entre si.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Todo acabó y al parecer empatamos. Pero Faiza se levanta y comienza a disparar, nos ocultamos detrás de una paca de paja.

Max me mira y estira su arma. -Me quedan dos balas.-

Miro alrededor y asiento. –Saldré para distraerlos, tú los vas a eliminar.-

Max me ve con esos enormes ojos a los que Judy no se puede negar pero sujeta su arma con firmeza y asiente. –A la orden capitán.-

No puedo evitar sonreír. Me levanto y salgo corriendo con el arma en alto (aunque no tengo ya balas) para que me crean una amenaza, ella y Jayvyn me disparan hasta que se quedan sin bolas de pintura, es en ese momento cuando Max se para delante de ellos y le da un disparo a cada uno. Están fuera.

Y nosotros ganamos.

Judy nos espera afuera con un cambio de ropa, mientras espero mi turno para quitarme el traje lleno de lodo y pintura, ella me llama, algo lejos de todos me sonríe mientras coloca algo en mi mano. –Ve pensando en la organización para Australia, pelearemos contra NeoBorg y tenemos que llegar a la final.-

No puedo contestarle nada al sentir lo que acaba de dejar en mi mano, la veo alejarse mientras sostengo la insignia que me señala como capitán. Ella me ha dado de nuevo su voto de confianza, ahora será diferente. Ahora que entiendo mi verdadera posición habremos de llevarnos todo.


	12. El cuento de Daichi p2

**El cuento de Daichi**

**Parte 2. El Apocalipsis ha comenzado **

**O el diario del fin de todo.**

Día 1

-¿De qué me hablas?-

-En serio, lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creerme?-

-¿Por qué? A ver veamos… ¿Tyson?-

-Aja-

-Y Hilary…-

-Aja-

-Juntos-

-Aja-

-Tyson y Hilary-

-¡Que sí!-

-¿Juntos?-

-¡AAAHHH! Eres imposible, con razón eres hermano de Tyson. Lo digo en serio, los ví juntos y… se estaban besando, esos dos andan.-

-No Daichi, no… mejor vete a nadar un rato, yo creo que el calor de Australia te está afectando.-

-Hiro… lo digo en serio.-

-Ya Dichi, ya. En serio, mejor vete a dar una remojada en la alberca, te hace mucha falta.-

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?-

-Hola abuelo, es Daichi y su loca idea de que Tyson y Hilary andan.-

-¿Andan? ¿A dónde andan? ¿no qué nos íbamos a quedar aquí?-

-Ay abuelo… si, nos vamos a quedar aquí. Olvida todo lo que dije, Daichi apresúrate porque habrá una rueda de prensa en unas cuatro horas.-

A primera vista pareciera que las cosas no han cambiado para nada aquí, todos siguen tratándome como niño, al abuelo se le va la onda y Hiro parece estar en otro mundo. Si, eso es lo de siempre… lo que nadie me creería (como ya se notó) es que lo peor de lo peor pudo haber pasado: Tyson y Hilary juntos.

Allá cuando comenzamos el Campeonato en Phoenix, encontramos a un viejito loco que gritaba en un cruce de caminos algo sobre el fin del mundo, tenía un enorme letrero donde (según Max) decía 'El Apocalipsis ha comenzado. Arrepiéntanse.' Esa vez todos nos reímos del viejillo ese…

Y ni me la hubiera creído pero la mañana que dejamos Japón todo se confirmó: yo entraba como si nada al cuarto del hotel después de estar nadando un buen rato en la alberca. Decidí que lo mejor era apurarme antes de que a todos se les ocurriera bañarse y claro, siempre me dejarían al final.

Pero nada fue como lo esperaba. Apenas entré al cuarto me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, muy mal, Tyson no dormía y Hilary no le gritaba para que se callara. Por el contrario no se veía nadie, solo un bulto detrás de la cortina y cuatro pies asomándose por abajo… unos sonidos que no quiero ni recordar y lo peor: el viento movió la cortina y los dejó ver; esos dos besándose. ¡AGH!

Entendí que todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y le dí la razón al viejito.

Un poco tarde quizá pero al menos me di cuenta, después de quedarme con esa idea le pregunté al Jefe que eran esas señales del Apocalipsis de las que hablaba el viejito loco; me habló de cuatro caballos con sus respectivos jinetes, cada uno representaba una cosa y el último presagiaba el final final, siendo sincero también lo taché de trastornado mas cuando íbamos a dejar Japón (y después de la tétrica escena en el cuarto del hotel) pasó lo peor… Mathilda, ¡si! La niña que todos creen incapaz de dañar siquiera a una mosca resultó ser la primera señal.

Imagínenlo así: Ya íbamos con rumbo al aeropuerto cuando hicimos una parada final en la feria de la ciudad. Según el sr. D. era la forma de despedirnos de la ciudad (para mí que quería que hiciéramos tiempo porque el avión se retrasó) y bueno, casi todos nos pusimos a difrutar de las atracciones (no necesito específicar quienes no), yo me metí con todo en lo que hacía para sacarme esas escalofriantes escenas de mi cabeza y que padre hubiera sido todo si tan solo ese par se hubiera quedado lejos, pero cada que los veía me daba cuenta de lo que hacían: se tomaban disimuladamente las manos, se acercaban entre ellos como por accidente, etc. todos los demás parecían estar ciegos porque nadie decía nada.

Entonces vi a Mathilda y la tétrica primera señal: El caballo blanco y el arco. Mathilda lo había ganado en un juego de tiro con arco… se ganó el enorme peluche de un caballo blanco. Ella reía emocionada y Miguel, Julia y Raúl le aplaudían su hazaña, yo estuve a punto de tirar su premio al piso. Ahí estaba: la primera señal se había cumplido.

Empecé a paniquearme, no me imaginaba que era lo que podía llegar al final de todos los jinetes (si es que llegaban) y en mi desesperación traté de decirles a cuantos podía de lo que pasaba pero me trataron como si estuviera loco (entendí como debió sentirse el viejito de Phoenix).

Hiro tuvo que llevarme por la fuerza al autobús donde NeoBorg y los exEuropean Dream se negaban a bajar, me lanzó adentro y me sentí como en una jaula de tigres. Sólo así se me calmó todo y me senté (quien me viera no me lo creería) como niño bueno en el asiento más alejado de todos esos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y volamos para Australia.

…

Todo marcha bien dentro de lo deplorable que las cosas son, lo mejor: no ha habido ni asomo de la segunda señal con su caballo rojo y la espada; lo peor: Tyson y Hilary siguen con sus arrumacos y nadie me hace caso de lo que está pasando parece que están ciegos. Llegamos a Australia muy temprano, nos llevaron al hotel y nos dijeron en que iban a consistir las últimas etapas de este curioso Campeonato. Mañana por la noche serán las batallas de exhibición, y al día siguiente las semifinales todo en esta ciudad. Dentro de cuatro días nos iremos a Melbourne donde pelearemos la final.

Justo ahora comemos muy a gusto en la terraza del hotel, son casi las cinco de la tarde pero pareciera que son las dos, hay mucho sol.

A lo mejor debo hacerle caso a Hiro y darme una buena refrescada en la alberca. Si, eso se oye como una buena idea. ¿Dónde dejé la cámara?

Ey esto no es tan malo, Hilary, Tyson, Mariah y Rei fueron a recorrer la ciudad y puedo estar de lo más tranquilo sin que esos dos estén haciendo quien sabe que tanto cerca de mi. Hace mucho calor (nada comparado con África) y mas de uno pensó en mi idea de echarse un chapuzón, Ado Ekiti, PPBAllStars, Fuerza Caribe, F-Sangre, exEuropean Dream y Baihuzu están alrededor de la alberca, ¡oye! Hasta NeoBorg anda por aquí… es como uno de esos documentales de África, los cazadores, las presas, los animalotes que no se comen (porque son muy grandes) y los animalitos que tampoco se comen (porque son muy chiquitos y nadie les hace caso) están como en paz porque todos necesitan agua y de pronto se han olvidado de que entre ellos se odian o se quieren comer.

-¡Daichi! ¿por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros? Nos hace falta uno, apuesto que debes ser muy bueno brincando.- Julia me llama, han estdo jugando voleyball en la alberca ya desde hace rato.

Le doy un repaso final al panorama: ni señales de la fatal pareja. Eso es bueno.

Cuando al fin la luz empieza a disminuir los rusos se van (son como vampiros porque parece que no pueden estar bajo la luz del sol, estaban bajo una sombrilla de playa y ahora que se va el sol pueden alejarse de su refugio) poco a poco nos vamos yendo, la rueda de prensa de la que hablaba Hiro si se va a hacer y tenemos que estar presentes.

En el cuarto me baño y cambio tan rápido como puedo, me voy con el abuelo antes de que esos dos lleguen.

Todo parece mejorar porque llegan por separado Tyson y Hilary… se ven molestos ¡ufff! No pasa gran cosa en la rueda de prensa, sólo dicen que los equipos se enfrentarán con los australianos.

Día 2

Perth, Australia

Parece que las cosas mejoran, Hilary pidió dormir en el cuarto de Mariah y Tyson se pasó hasta casi media noche comiendo frente a la televisión. Muy por la mañana los de F-Sangre tocaron a la puerta para apurarnos decían que teníamos que ir a recepción porque el sr. D. tenía que darnos una noticia…

¿La noticia?

Pues que nos había conseguido un patrocinio para realizar todas las actividades de playa las veces que quisiéramos sin costo alguno, lo que es súper porque hay de todo, desde vuelo en paracaídas hasta buceo. Me encanta esto.

Por si es que es posible que haya algo mejor: Tyson y Hilary no están a la vista y como has de imaginar no pude haber pedido mas. Todo esto de las actividades de playa nos deja agotados a todos, aún no son ni las tres y ya estamos debajo de las sombrillas pidiendo casi a gritos bebidas.

Bahiuzu y F-Sangre demostraron por qué es que son reconocidos por su agilidad. No hubo quien no se sorprendiera de sus piruetas mientras se paseaban en las motos acuáticas y los kayaks, Fuerza Caribe no se quedó atrás casi todos sus integrantes fueron los únicos que se animaron a lanzarse del bungee, bueno ellos y los faroles de Michael y Jhonny. Decían que querían hacer una fiesta en la playa suena bien pero en este momento lo que quiero es quedarme aquí acostado en la sombra con mi bebida fría. Además, en menos de dos horas tienen que prepararse los que van a competir en la ronda de exhibición.

Estamos en el estadio, a todos los equipos finalistas nos dieron un lugar especial para que viéramos todo parece que será interesante aunque no sé que tan buenos sean realmente Dessert Storm.

Evidentemente no son tan buenos, hemos estado apenas una hora en el estadio y se acabó toda la ronda de exhibición y en todas las competencias que han tenido han perdido, lo interesante sería que hicieran una ronda de eliminación con los demás pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida. Necesito un baño.

Un baño, un baño… tengo que recorrer todo el maldito estadio buscando uno, esperen… ¿qué es eso? No puede ser, ya decía yo que dónde podían estar Tyson y Hilary todo este tiempo… ahí están justo en el baño de los hombres repitiendo la escena que creí había sacado de mi cabeza. Por suerte no me ven, tengo que esconderme en una planta a esperar que salgan y que se me quite un poco la sorpresa; allá van tomados de la mano y riéndose como tarados… no puede ser posible y yo que creí que este cuento de terror se había acabado, sólo estuvo en pausa porque ahora más que enojados se ven muy MUY felices.

-Tétrico- Se escucha la voz de Kai al lado de mi escondite. ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?

-Ah… yo… ¿ellos? ¿qué haces a…- balbuceo y antes de que pueda terminar mi pregunta se ha ido… esto me da miedo, mejor me apuro antes de que vuelva a encontrar a cualquiera (en este momento me da igual de miedo toparme con esos dos que con Kai a solas).

Regreso al palco que nos dieron y ya está la feliz pareja, cada uno en su rincón: ella viendo todo y él comiendo, tengo que reconocerles que saben disimular todo su aterrador enamoramiento. Aunque viéndole el lado brillante: ni rastro del caballo rojo y la espada.

Canté victoria demasiado pronto…

Acaba de comenzar la batalla contra: 'Los caballeros reales' la ocurrencia de Robert para nombrar a su equipo (pobres sujetos ya no tienen ni como recuperar la dignidad), y eso no es la gran cosa lo que me arruinó mi poca alegría es que Robert cambió de lanzador: una espada y ya no usa la ridícula armadura que el Jefe me contó usaba para sus combates, ahora trae ropa normal… una playera con un caballo rojo estampado en un costado, ¿saben lo que significa?

La segunda señal. Todo pronto se caerá a pedazos.

Día 3

Hoy no tengo ganas ni de salir de la cama ¿para qué? Esos dos siguen juntos, si me topo con un caballo negro y una balanza sé que estamos a una sola señal del final… ya nada tiene sentido.

-Daichi, tienes que levantarte ¿qué pasa contigo?- el abuelo pregunta algo preocupado.

-Nada abuelo, nada… ¿Tyson y Hilary?-

-Se levantaron temprano, dijeron que querían visitar el centro comercial.-

Visitar mis calcetines, esos dos querían estar solos. –Abuelo, si te dijera que ellos dos están enamorados ¿Qué dirías?-

El abuelo suelta una carcajada y me da unas palmadas en la cabeza –Ay Daichi, me reiría ¿cómo puedes decir algo como eso?- lo imaginaba, lo imaginaba.

No me queda de otra más que levantarme y rezar que no aparezcan esos dos en un caballo negro agitando una balanza… ay, que miedo. El abuelo me espera para ir al comedor, pensé que todos estarían hablando de los resultados del día anterior pero entiendo por qué no lo hacen… el equipo australiano resultó un fiasco, no fue ni contrincante para nadie (ni para esa pequeña vergüenza que son los Caballeros Reales jajaja) y creo que para recuperar un poco el orgullo australiano pues que mejor que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, quisiera decir lo mismo de esa pareja que ya ni quiero nombrar.

-Ey chicos, ¿dónde están los demás? Es muy raro que Tyson no esté aquí, yo ya lo imaginaba sobre la mesa del buffete.- Max nos saluda.

-Ah, mis dos muchachos son unos madrugadores.- El abuelo dice con orgullo mientras se sienta en la mesa de los PPBAllStars. Si tan solo supiera, si tan solo supiera que Tyson, bueno ustedes ya saben y en cuanto a Hiro, ni siquiera llegó a dormir, el abuelo sigue con la idea de que se levantó antes que él. Ay quisiera volver a ser tan ingenuo.

El desayuno pasa tranquilo, este día está destinado para la flojera y conocer la ciudad, y no tengo ganas para nada de eso, de hecho sólo quiero encerrarme en el cuarto y meterme bajo las cobijas a esperar a que llegue el final. Tyson y Hilary llegan al poco rato y de nuevo como si nada.

¿Qué pasa con esta gente? ¿Acaso están más ciegos que Emily y el Jefe? O la idiotez de Tyson de pronto se dispersó entre todos, no puede ser esto posible. Max llama a Tyson para que se siente con nosotros mientras que Hilary se va directo a la mesa de Julia… hipócritas.

No puedo seguir así, me levanto y me voy al cuarto con toda la intención del mundo de quedarme ahí encerrado para tratar de olvidarme de este asunto, digo ya lo razoné y tal vez no sea el final que el viejito de Phoenix decía pero… sin duda si es una terrible catástrofe. Y puedo entender que es el fin de las cosas como las he conocido, de como siempre había sido todo

-¿A dónde vas Daichi? Apenas van a abrir la barra de waffles son tus favoritos.- Tyson me llama a lo lejos, ni me molesto en contestarle y le ignoro, me enoja que sea así… él no era así, decía todo tal le llegaba a su pequeño cerebro sin pensar mucho en lo que decía, jamás ocultaba nada. En cambio ahora parece otra persona: se levanta temprano, se duerme tarde, casi no come, ya no me pelea la cama, la comida, el baño, la atención del abuelo… incluso sus peleas con Hilary son diferentes, ya me doy cuenta que son fingidas solamente, hasta ella ha cambiado parece más… amable y atenta.

¿Puedes pensar en algo peor?

Camino rumbo al cuarto cuando me doy cuenta de una persona que está recargada justo en la puerta… es Kai.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido de su aparición aquí.

-Sígueme.- Dice simplemente y se aleja, ¿acaso cree que soy alguna clase de perro que ira cada que lo llamen? Uh… bueno no pero tengo curiosidad de qué es lo que pueda querer. Voy tras él.

Sale del edificio y hay un carro negro esperando afuera. ¿Qué planea? ¿acaso secuestrarme para nuestro equipo pierda por default en las semifinales y que ellos tengan más posibilidades de pasar? O… acaso… quiere sacarme información de nuestra estrategia…

Sube al carro y me abre la puerta del copiloto. –No te voy a decir nada de nuestros planes para las batallas.- Digo seguro y triunfante.

Él arquea una ceja y parece sonreír. –Si quisiera sacar información, ¿crees que acudiría a tí?- pregunta irónico.

Infeliz. -¿Entonces que quieres?-

-Hablar, ¿subirás o no? Tengo otras cosas que hacer.- Sentencia al fin.

Y bueno, mejor ver que trama que quedarme en el cuarto a darle vueltas a lo mismo. Subo sin quitarle la vista de encima, quizá es una trampa o tal vez en verdad solo quiere hablar pero una cosa es tan improbable como la otra… si es una trampa pues ya estoy aquí aunque Kai no es de esa clase (creo) y si sólo quiere hablar, ¿de qué podría querer hablar conmigo?

No tengo ni idea de adonde vamos y sinceramente me da cosa preguntarle, maneja como endemoniado, se desliza a toda velocidad entre los demás carros mientras yo me sujeto con todo lo que puedo del asiento y me aseguro que el cinturón de seguridad está bien puesto.

-¿No deberías manejar más lento?-

-Si tuvieras un caballo de carreras, ¿sólo lo sacarías a trotar?- es su respuesta… ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-En ese caso mejor prefiero un ponney.- Digo con voz chillona por el miedo que siento de que vayamos a chocar.

Se ríe un poco pero no dice nada. Esto se está poniendo más confuso, ¿y ahora qué debo hacer? Maneja y maneja por casi veinte minutos en los que siento que voy a morir en cualquier momento… al final llegamos a una plaza comercial. Deja el carro en el estacionamiento y se va caminando, evidentemente tengo que seguirlo… no pienso quedarme aquí. Camina aprisa y en ciertos momentos tengo que casi correr para no perderlo entre la gente, sigue como si supiera a donde va. Entra a un restaurante que a todas pintas es caro, él ingresa como si nada y cuando trato de entrar un sujeto me detiene.

-We don't allow beggars here.-

-He's with me.- Contesta Kai y el hombre me suelta… ¿qué dijo?

Nos sentamos en una mesa en la terraza, se acerca un mesero y dice algo que no entiendo pero supongo que es lo que queremos comer, ya que estoy aquí hay que aprovechar ¿no? –Uh… un eh… ¿qué dice aquí?-

-¿Qué quieres?- Kai sisea molesto.

-Un omelette, un vaso extragrande de malteada, una hamburguesa y papas fritas.-

-Eso pudiste pedirlo en un local de comida rápida.-

-Perdón pero fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí.- Contesto directamente.

Él bufa molesto y mira al mesero –A kids' buffete.- El mesero asiente y se va.

-¿Qué quieres? No me trajiste hasta acá solo para comer.-

-En definitiva no, quiero hacer un trato contigo.-

A punto estoy de contestar cuando el mesero regresa con dos platos y me señala un área del restaurante… ¡ah! Buffete. Esta vez la comida le gana a mi curiosidad, voy a servirme y después trataré de saber que se trae este entre manos. A mi regreso Kai tiene un vaso de alguna clase de jugo y lo que parece un pedazo de carne.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- pregunto entre mordidas de mis waffles, Tyson tenía razón son mis favoritos.

-Ya sé como serán las semifinales.-

Tal es mi sorpresa de sus palabras que me atraganto con mi bocado, por mas malteada que tomo no puedo sacarlo empiezo a toser como desesperado hasta que al fin sale el pedazo asesino de waffle y viene a caer justo en el plato de Kai, que con un gesto de asco hace a un lado el plato.

Con los ojos llorosos del esfuerzo trato de formular mi pregunta -¿Qué?- como es de imaginarse no puede ser muy compleja.

-Van contra Fuerza Caribe, nosotros contra el equipo de Max.-

-¿Contra ellos?- esto es interesante, -¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Tengo contactos.- Responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? En serio, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso?-

Kai se rasca la nariz cerrando los ojos, su clásico gesto de irritación. –Es evidente que no habrá final para uno de nosotros, quiero mi revancha contra Tyson.-

-¿Uh?-

De nuevo se rasca la nariz. –Para como están las cosas, no los enfrentaremos en finales. Y ya no me interesan estúpidos títulos, sólo me uní a este circo porque quiero una sola victoria.-

-Ganarle a Tyson.- Afirmo sin alguna duda, era lo único que quería… pero en su condición… -¿no que ya no podías competir?-

-No contra perdedores… mi único rival es él.-

Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, cuando escuché de Tyson fue lo mismo que se me metió en la cabeza, incluso después de dos años como compañeros de equipo aún me queda claro que tengo que vencerlo algún día, pero ya no le he insistido por que sé que no puedo vencerlo aún. -¿Y qué pretendes? ¿qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso? ¿cómo sabes que no nos veremos en la final?-

-Tala y Brian no le ganarán a Max. Aquí acaban las aspiraciones del título.-

Que sujeto, dice tranquilamente que sus compañeros de equipo perderán sin darles siquiera un poco de crédito. -¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? ¿por qué no peleas tú?-

-No me interesa. Sólo puedo enfrentarme una sola vez, ya no hay nada después de eso.-

A ver, a ver tengo que tomar un poco de tiempo para analizar las cosas (cosa que aprovecho para comer) así que nos quedamos en silencio, él ya no pide nada de comer y se concentra en su jugo mientras mira el panorama. Yo… como y como.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- al fin le pregunto.

Él no me mira. –Que lo lleves a donde he de enfrentarme con él.-

-¿Pero y si en la batalla le pasa algo, y sí pasamos a finales? Eso me suena a que lo estuviera traicionando… ah cierto, que sabes tú de lealtad.- Esto lo digo sin pensar, aunque trato de contener las últimas palabras… es algo tarde.

Kai mira de lado, y sonríe sombríamente. –Él decidirá si pelea o no.-

-¿Qué hay a cambio?- es mejor si cambio el tema, no lo quiero ver enojado porque es capaz de abandonarme aquí.

-Si tanto te molesta, hay modos de hacer que esos dos terminen.-

¿Oh? ¿Es capaz de hacerlo? Este sujeto es de cuidado… es tentador, tengo que admitirlo. -¿Podrías?-

-Si no no lo diría.-

Me queda claro que tiene las mañas para que esos dos dejen su aterrador amorío… -Si, me agrada. No me gusta como están las cosas, todo es muy raro y quisiera que regresara a la normalidad.-

Kai asiente y le da el último sorbo a su jugo. –Si, podría, pero piensa en que puedes sacar más cosas si dejas todo como está.-

-Bromeas, ¿no? ¿qué puedo sacar de esos dos besándose?- un escalofrío me recorre de tan solo pensar en eso.

Kai hace el mismo gesto de desagrado. –Sin Tyson en el camino… ¿para quién crees que sería todo?-

Ah buen punto, si ellos dos siguen juntos me quito dos molestias de encima, Tyson dejará de molestar y todo lo que el abuelo le da (atención, comida, etc.) serán para mi, Tyson estará con Hilary y Hilary con Tyson… eso desaparece al par de mi vida por un rato. Y eso es algo que no se tiene todos los días.

-Tengo que pensarlo.-

-Necesito respuesta en menos de cuatro días.- Medio sonríe Kai burlándose.

-No soy tan tarado como Tyson.-

Kai no dice nada, pide la cuenta y de nuevo repetimos el camino pero ahora de regreso. Esto fue interesante, ¿por qué me pide eso? ¿qué le costaba a él? ¿por qué dice que sólo puede batallar una vez? ¿en verdad será tan bueno que el abuelo me preste atención solo a mi? ¿es eso una mosca?

Como que ahora ni se nota que va igual de acelerado, de hecho hasta me emociona la velocidad no puedo evitar asomarme por el quemacocos y gritar de emoción al sentir el aire de lleno en mi cara. –Kai, esto es genial jamás supe que tuvieras uno de estos, es la onda nunca me había subido en uno de estos lo único a lo que Hiro llega es a una vieja moto.-

-Es rentado. ¿Quieres intentarlo?- me pregunta.

Esa pregunta ni se pregunta. –¡Pero claro que sí!-

Es curioso, tengo que reconocerlo. El papá y el abuelo de Tyson jamás me han dejado ni acercarme a su carro, mamá a veces me deja pero tengo que ir a menos de 15 km/h, Hiro me ha dejado usar su moto pero digamos que prefiero ir en la bicicleta rosa de Hilary que en esa cosa. Ahora… Kai, ¡si! Kai me permite conducir un deportivo… ¿a poco no es obvio que el mundo se está cayendo a pedazos? No me pregunta si sé conducir, o se la pasa dando consejos como desesperado (recordando a mamá) sino que cambiamos de asiento (una vez que nos hemos dirigido a un estacionamiento vacío) y me da plena libertad (después de indicarme para que es cada cosa). Nadie me había tenido tanta confianza… nadie.

Es de lo mejor que he experimentado en mucho tiempo, es lo que jamás he podido negar de Kai tiene estilo. No sé… es curioso de él, Max es genial y nunca se enoja pero tampoco es fácil enojarse con él, Tyson es un idiota troglodita pero no puedo imaginar como sería mi vida si yo no hubiera entrado (a la fuerza) a la suya. Rei es de esos que nunca fallan, el consejo que sirve y con una sonrisa que sabes que te puede solucionar la vida aunque de que le entra la onda filosófica ni quien lo calle. No hay como Kenny para salir de un problema de toda clase, si aguantas sus discursos donde sólo él se entiende… puedes sacar cosas útiles aunque ni se te ocurra intentar que te ayude con cuestiones sociales… es un asco; en cambio Kai, Kai es un malnacido, cínico y orgulloso pero sabe cuando hay que ser serios, cuando hay que ignorarte para que tú halles solución a tus problemas o te hundas en tu miseria. Es… justo.

¡Ah! Espera… justo… y 'si tuvieras un caballo de carreras' ése caballo es su carro… la justicia se representa con una balanza (esto lo descubrí viendo el programa de abogados que le gusta al papá de Tyson) y tiene un caballo negro. No puedo creerlo, he pasado la mitad del día con la tercera señal.

Empiezo a respirar agitadamente, Kai evidentemente se ha dado cuenta pero no pregunta y lo único que hace es verme de reojo ahora que maneja de regreso al hotel. Tengo que controlarme, las cosas han mostrado no ser tan catastróficas como pensé en un principio de hecho parecen ser mucho mejor ahora que las veo de otro modo.

A un par de cuadras del hotel Kai se detiene y me mira –¿Quieres que te dejen de molestar por lo que queda del día?-

Vaya que este sujeto tiene buenas ideas, no lo hubiera creído pero no es tan malo estar con él, quizá a la otra considere unirme a NeoBorg. Porque Kai me deja llegar conduciendo al hotel, justo donde todos están y me ven conduciendo un deportivo… ¡ah! Puedo sentir la envidia de todos. Este día fue mucho mejor de lo que jamás creí.

Ya en el estacionamiento me bajo y él vuelve a abordar. No sé si deba agradecerle pero creo que lo más cuerdo con él es irme como si nada, estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando me dice. –Dicen que el cuarto jinete es la muerte y llega en un caballo flaco trayendo a la pestilencia, el infierno y el hambre.-

Me quedo pasmado aunque trato de controlarme. -¿De qué tonterías hablas?-

-Tu cuarta señal siempre ha estado ahí.-

-Kai, creo que estás loco.-

-¿Qué es algo que es pestilente, flaco, siempre tiene hambre y… trae el infierno detrás?- apenas termina su pregunta se va.

Me quedo pensativo… ¿flaco, hambre, pestilente, infierno? ¿qué es eso?

-Ey Daichi, te veías genial en ese carro.- Hiro me da una palmada en la cabeza y pasa caminando.

-Tenemos que hablar después jovencito, su mamá querrá saber de esto.- El abuelo me amenaza con su katana y después sonríe –aunque si hubieras traído unos lentes oscuros, te hubieras visto sensacional.-

-Ah… hola Daichi, creo que tenemos que hablar después de la estrategia.- Kenny pasa corriendo detrás de Hiro.

-Oye Daichi, no sabía que sabías manejar algo más que tu triciclo.- Ahí está Tyson.

-Déjalo Tyson, al menos él si ha subido en un carro y no en las piernas de papá.- Hilary se burla, pero cuando Tyson la rodea con su brazo ella sonríe nerviosa.

-Ya sé de su amorcito, sólo les pido que no hagan nada enfrente de mí, es asqueroso, además… ¿saben lo tontos que se ven escondiéndose?- ¡Ja! La cara con la que se quedan es mi mejor triunfo.

Cuando me voy alejando escucho su plática. –Lo sabe, ¿cómo es que lo sabe?- pregunta Hilary.

-No sé, tal vez nos espía- Tyson contesta… como si yo no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

-Agh, Tyson apestas, deberías darte un baño.-

-Después, además tengo hambre.-

-Pero si no hace mucho almorzamos, Tyson no puedes comer tanto.-

-Tú deberías comer mas, estás muy flaca.-

-Guardo la línea, estoy delgada.-

-Delgada Julia o Faiza, ellas tienen un buen cuerpo, tú… sólo estás flaca.-

-¡TYSON!- y se escucha un golpe tras otro, Tyson pasa corriendo con Hilary de cerca lanzándole sus zapatos. Alcanzo a Hiro, el abuelo y el Jefe.

-Con esos dos todo es un infierno.- Comenta Hiro.

Oh… la cuarta señal. El mundo no se acabó pero puedo darme cuenta que algo ha cambiado, o está por cambiar.

* * *

Mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero se me han complicado muchas cosas y sinceramente se me ha ido un tanto la inspiración, creo que no regresó del todo pero si sigo así me voy a hundir mas, así que ya que de antemano sé que este capítulo no fue seguramente lo que esperaban espero compensarlo para la siguiente ahora que se han acabado los cuentos individuales y nos acercamos a las finales.

Ikusi arte!


	13. El cuento del final p1

**El cuento del final **

**Parte 1. Todo es relativo. **

Las semifinales han comenzado. Los cuatro equipos participantes se han preparado para entrar a combate, en los vestidores cada uno repasa la estrategia. Tres de ellos están acostumbrados a la tensión de las prontas finales, sólo un equipo es nuevo en esto y no cabe en nerviosismo.

En el área destinada para Fuerza Caribe, Irene se pasea de un lado a otro mientras Aisha trata de calmarla. Karla sonríe de ver a sus dos compañeras discutir por la tontería más insignificante como por qué hace tanto calor o no le dijo me que mejor comprara unas sandalias. Los tres hombres ya se rindieron en tratar de infundirles ánimos, saben que están por demás animadas solo que de tanta energía no pueden sentirse tranquilas.

-Aisha, ¿vamos a ganar? Vamos contra los campeones.-

-Tranquila Irene, algo bueno tiene que pasar.-

-¡Claro que algo bueno pasó!- exclama Emily -¿quién esperaba que nos tocara contra los más débiles?-

-Pero NeoBorg es todo menos débil.- Comenta Steve.

-¡Jajajaja! Eso es mi hermano, tal vez no son débiles pero si idiotas, estúpidos y unos perfectos perdedores, por supuesto que podemos con ellos. Por primera vez, llegaremos a la final.- Rick levanta su grabadora mientras ríe entusiasmado.

Michael le baja al volumen, y mira la gráfica de Judy. –No los menospreciemos, ya nos ha pasado con otros antes. Quizá tenemos las de ganar pero si no nos cuidamos pueden darnos una sorpresa.-

Max arquea una ceja y ve a Eddy que echa a reír. –Alguien se tomó muy en serio el papel de capitán, ¿no?-

-Tranquilo Michael, tendremos en cuenta todos tus consejos, al igual que los de mamá. No vamos a perder.- Max levanta los brazos y los demás gritan emocionados mientras él dice para sí. _–Si, no vamos a perder contra nadie.-_

-Vamos a perder.-

-Que no.-

-Vamos a perder.-

-No vamos a perder.-

-Que si.-

-¿Quieren callarse? No dejan concentrarme.- Ian exclama molesto desde su sillón mientras ve algunos videos de las batallas anteriores.

-No digas tonterías enano, ¿qué crees que haces?- pregunta Tala después de haberles dado un golpe a Spencer y Brian por estar discutiendo sin sentido.

-¿Cómo que qué? Van a la batalla sin una estrategia.-

-Ian, no te trajimos para que pretendieras darnos ideas, sino por que Kai tenía razón, no es bueno dejar a las mascotas encerradas. Se vuelven locas.-

La seña que Ian le hace con su dedo medio le afirma a Tala que fue buena idea, hacían falta nuevos ánimos para levantar cuando menos un poco la sombría moral de todos. –A todo esto, ¿dónde está su señoría? No lo he visto desde que llegué.- Ian pregunta cambiando el tema.

-Ha de andar por ahí, lamentándose de su situación.- Ríe Brian mientras revisa su equipo de juego.

-O mentándosela a todos por ahí ¡jajaja!- Spencer le completa mientras ríe como tonto.

Tala sabe que tiene que imponer orden. -Ya dejen eso, tenemos que prepararnos.-

-Tyson, ven aquí y deja eso, no has estado entrenando como prometiste, dijiste que entrenarías todo el día ayer y sólo descansarías dos horas, en cambio sólo entrenaste dos horas y se la pasaron juntos todo el día.- Kenny se queja mientras trata de mostrarles su plan de combate.

Tyson bufa y se aleja de Hilary, con actitud de enfado va y se sienta junto a Daichi que trata de entender el enredado esquema que Kenny le muestra.

-Si perdemos por tu culpa, no te lo voy a perdonar ¡eh!- Daichi le da un zape que Tyson le regresa y se ponen a discutir entre ellos.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunta Hiro que va entrando a la habitación.

Kenny y el abuelo suspiran. –Si, otra vez no se han podido poner de acuerdo desde antier.-

Hiro mira a Hilary y esta parece fingir demencia volteando para otro lado, la situación no ha sido la misma desde que Tyson y ella decidieron comunicarles a todos su relación. Bufa mientras se talla la frente. –De acuerdo chicos, lo que no pudimos hacer en dos días no podremos hacerlo en diez minutos. Estén listos, pronto nos llamarán.-

Tyson se acerca a Daichi y le pone su mano en la cabeza. –Deja de preocuparte enanín, no vamos a perder contra esos. ¿Quiénes son los campeones? Ya verás, será pan comido para mí.-

Daichi sabe que no es correcto burlarse de la capacidad de su contrincante, aunque usualmente no le importa y lo hace pero esta vez percibe lo distinto de las cosas, la fanfarronería de Tyson no le da ninguna seguridad. Él está consciente de que algo va a pasar, y de las palabras de Kai sobre que no se enfrentarían en las finales.

-Si… claro.- Dice con duda mientras sigue a su equipo a la arena.

El rugido de la multitud bien podría poner nervioso a cualquiera pero no a estos cuatro equipos contrincantes. Uno está prácticamente muerto de miedo por que todo eso es nuevo para ellos pero lo disimulan bastante bien con sus risas. Otro más con su habitual aura oscura acalla todos los rumores de su debilidad a falta de su mejor jugador, no están sonriendo pero transmiten perfectamente una seguridad envidiable pero que no sienten del todo; mientras que los otros dos discurren con total facilidad el nerviosismo, incredulidad e inseguridad que les está carcomiendo por su optimismo y fama.

-Señoras y señoras, gente de Perth y de todo el mundo. ¡Los cuatro equipos que se disputarán las semifinales están aquí! Un fuerte aplauso para todos.-

La concurrencia aúlla emocionada, los gritos de los demás equipos se funden con el estruendo que los rodea. El presentador aparece sobre una plataforma, la arena es cuadrangular y en cada esquina hay pequeñas salientes sobre las que están los integrantes de cada equipo, apenas el día anterior se dieron a conocer los encuentros que se disputarían, tal cual Kai le había dicho a Daichi: Fuerza Caribe irá contra BBRevolution y PPBAllStars contra NeoBorg.

-Señoras y señores, ¿listos para las semifinales? Por primera vez tendremos una batalla doble y simultánea, gracias a la sublime ingeniería de nuestra ciudad sede tenemos una arena doble en la que podemos presenciar esta doble batalla.-

El griterio aumenta mientras de cada esquina los equipos se colocan en las bancas, las luces se apagan y cuatro distintos reflectores se enfocan en cada una de las parejas que habrá de pelear. Cada uno pareciera hacer un ritual previo a dar los pasos que lo llevarán al plato.

Mientras Daichi le da una mordida a la pieza de pollo que reposa a su lado y busca con la mirada a su madre que seguramente está en el estadio; Tyson ve a su padre, hermano y abuelo y al final a Hilary.

Allá con los sudamericanos, Aisha e Irene estrechan manos con los demás y rezan mentalmente pidiendo por su victoria.

En la esquina de los rusos, Ian y Spencer miran expectantes a los otros dos como esperando que digan algo pero nadie dice nada. De hecho, ni siquiera los clásicos insultos se dejan escuchar. Simplemente intercambian largas miradas y Tala y Brian van al plato.

Finalmente, con el equipo de estadunidenses hacen algo parecido que los sudamericanos con la diferencia que están más tranquilos y Judy les reparte unas bandas con la insignia de su equipo. Todos al verla aplauden y se desean suerte.

Todo está por comenzar.

En la arena doble, NeoBorg se coloca del mismo lado que Fuerza Caribe cada uno tiene al frente a su contrincante: PPBAllStars y BBRevolution respectivamente.

-1-2-3…-

Y liberan. Los choques, los gritos de apoyo y reto, todo se mezcla y deja como resultado un estruendo que retumba en todo el estadio. Cuando les informaron que sería una batalla doble, todos los americanos dudaron pues no confiaban mucho en su concentración si tenían al lado la otra batalla y sabiendo que de inmediato se tendrían a los dos finalistas.

Y aunque pensaron que no podrían con la tensión han demostrado que pueden completamente con eso, porque están dando la mejor batalla de sus vidas y no lo creerían… nadie lo creería.

NeoBorg empieza a perder terreno ante PPBAllStars, conforme ellos empiezan a ponerse más y más agresivos, los estadunidenses mantienen la calma evadiéndolos y pareciera que burlándose de los ataques de los rusos, cosa que lentamente va minando su paciencia. Max y Rick saben que esa es la clave para derrotarlos, la calma es clave en los rusos porque entre esa indiferencia y la fiereza que expresan mantienen un temple helado… cuando lo pierden, lejos de liberarse el infierno comienzan a perder fortaleza.

Tala mira molesto a Brian que sabe que lo más cuerdo es ni siquiera separar la mirada de su batalla pero al mover los ojos de un lado a otro se topa con la semi oculta figura de Kai que contempla todo desde un esquina entre sombras.

Mientras allá con la otra pelea, Daichi se da cuenta de algo terrible… esa combinación extraña con Tyson que había sido su arma y mejor fortaleza se ha fracturado, no puede nombrar la razón ni entender del todo pero sabe que no es lo mismo, pues van perdiendo. De pronto y sin planearlo queda viendo con Tyson, no expresa ni una sola palabra pero el reproche es claro en los ojos del pelirrojo y ya que Tyson ha estado dándose cuenta de el terrible error que cometió al asumir que el equipo nuevo era pan comido y no empeñarse lo suficiente, débilmente mueve la cabeza mostrando su arrepentimiento.

Pero en este momento, están en un campo de batalla y no tiene la más mínima importancia cuan arrepentidos o molestos estén, el enemigo no tendrá piedad. Max y Rick no tienen consideración alguna contra los rusos, aunque Max es la bondad andante y Rick se ha dejado ablandar un poco por el tiempo que lleva lidiando con Max… ante NeoBorg no hay nada, Max ya ha superado esa inconsciente necesidad de darle ventaja a los amigos contra los que pelea, Rick jamás la ha tenido y ahora más que nunca está dispuesto a dejar fuera a esos rusos que tanto odia. Ahora que sabe que tiene la posibilidad.

Se miran levemente y sonríen. -¡Ahora!- gritan al unísono.

Y van con todo, toman por sorpresa a Tala y Brian que en vano unen fuerzas esperando poder contrarrestar la ofensiva repentina. Usualmente ése es trabajo de uno, pero ante la potencia han tenido que unirse aunque la unión aquí no hace la fuerza, no acostumbrados a ese juego de conjunto en vez de obtener una posición correcta que les ayude a contrarrestar el ataque y les permita protegerse entre ellos, uno queda más expuesto que el otro y sale disparado.

Tala se queda solo.

Daichi hace todo lo que puede por mantener las cosas a su favor pero es muy difícil porque Tyson ha dejado de atacar por completo y se defiende débilmente, parece que ha perdido su voluntad de pelear. -¡Tyson! ¿qué haces?- grita apurándolo.

Tyson no le contesta, ni siquiera lo ve pues en su cabeza todo ha tenido sentido: sabe que esta vez la derrota es posible. Las posibilidades de ser un tetra-campeón se le están escapando por entre sus dedos, y lo peor es que no es porque su enemigo sea superior o porque su compañero sea débil como le pasó el año anterior, nada de eso… sino que la culpa reside en una sola persona: él mismo. Ya sabe que muchos le echarán la culpa a Hilary por haberlo distraido de todo eso, pero no está para repartir culpas pues sabe que todo fue por él.

Él se lo buscó, por confiarse y no darle el suficiente crédito a quienes le rodean. Y justo ahora paga el precio.

-¡No es posible! NeoBorg ha perdido a uno de sus peleadores, Max y Rick están aún en combate y… el tricampeón mundial parece que está a punto de perder también.- Grita el presentador, nadie puede creer lo que ve.

Irene y Aisha no caben de la emoción al ver que su rival más fuerte empieza a retroceder, no han subestimado ha Daichi y no lo pierden de vista pero la mera impresión de ver que están derrotando al campeón les infunde energía de quien sabe donde, inician un movimiento circular que confunde a los BBRevolution, los golpes acompasados los llevan a la orilla. Y cuando menos se dan cuenta, están al borde.

-¡Tyson reacciona! Ya sé que es por tu culpa todo esto, pero no por nada eres el campeón. ¡Anda! Si no… ¿contra quien crees que voy a pelear para demostrar que soy el más fuerte?- Daichi le grita.

Tyson mira confundido, esa forma burlona y retadora de Daichi siempre ha sacado lo mejor de él, y esta vez no es la excepción. –_Tal vez fui yo quien se ganó esto, yo me lo busqué pero no voy a permitir que unos novatos me ganen… al menos no así de fácil._- Dice en su mente ya consciente de que la victoría no está en la bolsa como casi siempre.

Responden al ataque mandando al centro a Fuerza Caribe, las dos chicas aunque un poco sorprendidas por la acción no se dejan intimidar y siguen respondiendo con la agresividad que las ha llevado a donde están.

Tala, solo ya, se defiende como lobo acorralado. -¿Qué pasa? Ahora que estás solo, ¿crees que ganarás?- Rick se burla dándole fuertes golpes.

Tala no dice nada y se concentra en los contrincantes. Ve que Kai se ha unido a la banca de su equipo y aunque nadie le grita animándolo como en la banca de PPBAllStars, sabe que todos lo apoyan, se le ha ocurrido un plan. Concentra sus ataques en Max quitándole importancia a Rick, en eso sabe que se parecen: entre menos atención les presten más querrán atraerla.

-¡Ey, yo también estoy peleando!- Rick grita y empieza a atacar directamente sin tener mucho cuidado de Max.

Tala sonríe, sabe que la victoria se ha escapado ya pero por orgullo no se rendirá así de fácil. Al menos habrá de tener su revancha. -¿En serio? Tú no eres mi rival.- Tala dice burlándose.

Max tiene que alejarse viendo en el estado en que ha caído Rick, Tala les ha aplicado la estrategia que ellos tenían y ha conseguido su objetivo, Rick está fuera de control. Aunque Max trata de llamarlo, Rick no responde. Todos los demás lo instan a que recupere el control pero en la mente de Rick, sólo hay un objetivo: sacar a Tala.

-Vamos Irene, solo un poco mas.- Aisha anima a su compañera.

-_Para nosotros no importan los títulos, ni el reconocimiento ni la admiración. Sino nuestras propias victorias._- Tala piensa y se lanza en un ataque suicida que aunque no los llevará a finales, le hace recuperar su orgullo perdido el año anterior.

-Muy bien Tyson, aquí es donde se resume todo ¡ahora!- Daichi grita y Tyson responde pero aunque se llena de energia… no lo hace por completo.

Aunque Max quiere contener a Rick, la fuerza bruta lo supera y se lanza de lleno a la trampa de Tala.

Dado el choque conjunto de los siete todo se llena de una nube de polvo. El ruido que ensordecía a todos de pronto se ha callado… nadie se atreve a pronunciar una sola palabra o un ganador.

Brian se adelanta como queriendo asegurarse que su compañero está aún en combate, todos los PPBAllStars corren a la esquina de su equipo con las sudaderas empiezan a alejar el polvo. Fuerza Caribe hace lo mismo con el periódico de su entrenador. Kenny, Hilary y Hiro se han quedado petrificados en su lugar.

-Un momento público, estamos por despejar el área les pido un poco de paciencia.- El presentador llama y los mecanismos de los ventiladores comienzan a dejarse escuchar, se asoman por la parte superior y todos los ven deseando que fueran más rápidos para saber los resultados.

Pero dichos ventiladores fallan aún antes de empezar a trabajar. La decepción generalizada no se hace esperar y de pronto todos los equipos brincan las pequeñas vallas que los separan del estadio y en conjunto alejan el polvo de todos los modos a su alcance. Poco a poco se deja ver el resultado de la batalla. En el lado norte, Rick está fuera, Tala apenas dentro del plato pero completamente inmóvil, Max gira firmemente. En el sur, los cuatro están dentro pero detenidos.

Las miradas confundidas se ven en todos lados, ¿quién ganó? Es la pregunta generalizada.

-Un momento por favor, los jueces están revisando las imágenes de las distintas cámaras; en breve tendremos un resultado. Mientras, he de anunciar que PPBAllStars es nuestro primer finalista.-

Los estadunidenses parece que no lo entienden de inmediato poco a poco se ven entre ellos y brincan emocionados de haber pasado por primera vez a finales. –Lo hicimos mamá, lo hicimos.- Max se abraza de su madre.

Los demás los rodean y claman por todos, sus integrantes, su capitán, su entrenadora, los que les dieron la victoria. F-Sangre, Baihuzu y Ado Ekiti corren a felicitarlos. Entre ellos estrechan manos y se desean suerte. No pueden evitar voltear a ver a NeoBorg que se va retirando en silencio, nadie se anima a ir a verlos pero tampoco a burlarse de ellos. Fue bastante loable lo que pudieron hacer considerando su situación.

Pasan casi quince minutos, Fuerza Caribe y BBRevolution se la pasan dando vueltas en su banca, no caben de nerviosismo porque ni ellos saben quien se detuvo antes… Irene casi puede jurar que vio a Daichi al final pero Tyson está casi seguro que fue Aisha.

-Damas y caballeros tenemos un veredicto, integrantes de BBRevolution y Fuerza Caribe favor de acercarse al panel de jueces.- Se escucha la nerviosa voz del presentador.

Los cuatro se acercan, las dos chicas con las manos enlazadas y los japoneses abriendo y cerrando los puños de nerviosismo. -¿Qué pasó?- al fin pregunta Daichi algo desesperado pues los tres hombres y la mujer que fungen como jueces dicen nada.

-La participante Irene Ariza Quintero fue la última en detenerse, Fuerza Caribe pasa a la final.- Al fin explica un hombre de piel oscura.

Todo se ha detenido. Las dos chicas retroceden y chocan con sus compañeros de equipo, se miran y de pronto Karla estalla en llanto mientras grita de emoción, los otros algo más controlados solo gritan mientras la levantan en brazos.

Tyson y Daichi no se atreven a mirarse, con la cabeza baja se acercan a Hilary, Kenny y Hiro que ya están con todos los demás equipos. Al ver la reacción de cada uno es obvio para ellos cual fue la decisión, y aunque no saben exactamente que decir les dan señales de aprobación levantando los pulgares. Tyson y Daichi al fin se ven de frente y poco a poco sonríen, Daichi brinca sobre él y finge morderle la cabeza.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿viste lo que pasó?-

-¡Aléjate mono! Me vas a contagiar alguna enfermedad, quítate de mi.-

Hiro sonríe satisfecho mientras a Hilary se le asoman unas lágrimas, Mathilda y Julia no entienden nada, sus compañeros se están matando y ellos se comportan como si todo fuera de lo más normal.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no les preocupa que se puedan lastimar mientras pelean?- Mathilda mira a Miguel.

Miguel sonríe y niega, -Están satisfechos del buen trabajo, ¿los ves? Así es como ellos se dicen que no se tienen rencor.-

Marhilda asiente no entendiendo inicialmente, entonces se da cuenta que entre mordida, patada, golpe e insulto los dos están riendo sinceramente… es verdad, no hay ningún reclamo entre ellos. Entonces ve llegar a Fuerza Caribe que tímidamente se acerca a todos y se ve entre sí decidiendo quien habrá de hablar.

Es turno de Alan tomar la palabra. –Una gran batalla, en verdad que jamás creímos que podríamos llegar a esta posición muchas gracias.-

Hiro se adelanta y estrecha manos con el colombiano; de pronto como si fuera alguna clase de encuentro de la amistad todos los equipos se unen (bueno casi todos) y se ven en las enormes pantallas celebrando con papelitos multicolor cayendo por doquier. Unos ríen, otros lloran y se abrazan.

-Esto es patético, ¿todavía tenemos que quedarnos aquí?- pregunta Spencer.

-El anciano D. dijo algo de que se baraja la opción de pelear por el tercer lugar.- Ian comenta.

Se escucha un bufido. -¿Es broma no? Que se quede Tyson con las sobras de este show, después de todo le gusta el desperdicio como el cerdo que es.-

-¿No será que en verdad quieres pelear esa batalla, Brian?-

-Guarda silencio, que no hiciste nada útil en esta pelea Kai.-

-Se hacen imposibles, no milagros.- Kai sonríe.

-Muy bien damas, es hora de largarnos de aquí antes de que quieran que nos unamos a su show de lágrimas, ya conseguí transporte.- Tala finaliza señalando la salida. Los demás se encogen de hombros y siguen al pelirrojo, Kai es el último ve a Tyson pelear con Daichi y mira su mano lastimada. –_Mas te vale que valga la pena_- se dice antes de seguir a su equipo.

-Muy buenas peleas muchachos, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Quiero agradecer a la ciudad de Perth por su participación y excelente organización para esta etapa del Campeonato. Así como el empeño de todos los equipos participantes y sus respectivos comités, apuesto que esta final será recordada por muchos años.- El sr. Dickenson habla desde su balcón con todo el público y los equipos participantes escuchando atentamente.

-Apuesto a que sí, es la primera vez que no estaré yo.- Se lamenta Takao en voz baja.

Pero Hilary lo escucha y lo toma de la mano. –Pero eso aún más emocionante todo, el siguiente año será tu regreso triunfal.-

Tyson medita las palabras. –Oye, eso se escucha bastante bien. ¡Tyson, el campeón sin corona tomará venganza!- empieza a reír mientras levanta ambos brazos.

-Estás loco, apuesto que primero te van a declarar enfermo mental.- Hilary se burla.

-¡Ey! Pensé que estabas de mi lado, ¿por qué dices eso?-

-Porque es obvio, jamás lo creímos de tí Tyson. Quien lo diría, Daichi tenía razón.- De pronto llega Rei con Mariah al lado.

-Ustedes dos andan.- Mariah mira pícaramente a los dos.

Hilary se enrojece y ríe como histérica mientras le suelta manazos a Tyson. -¿Qué?-

-¡Lo ven, lo ven! Se los dije pero nooo, nooo nadie la hace caso a Daichi.- El pequeño pelirrojo grita indignado.

-Era de esperarse, ya hasta comenzábamos a hacer apuestas de cuanto tiempo les llevaría.- Julia dice asintiendo.

-Pues no son la única sorpresita, ¿cuándo ibas a decirme que ustedes dos ya no andaban?- Hilary pregunta a Mariah, ella y Rei se miran y voltean para otro lado.

-¿Qué pasó con ustedes? Creo que es igual de extraño verlos a ustedes dos separados que a esos dos juntos, aunque debo reconocer que si me imaginaba algo así.- Julia asiente.

-¿En serio? Yo no me lo hubiera imaginado.- Hiro dice con sinceridad no queriendo meterse en plática de adolescentes pero en verdad aún sorprendido de la revelación de su hermano.

-Pero si fuiste tú quien nos dijo que lo hiciéramos.- Tyson clama molesto.

-¿Qué yo que?-

-Allá en África cuando te emborrachaste con los rusos y…- Tyson se detiene a media sentencia, mira temeroso a su abuelo y busca desesperado al sr. Dickenson suspira aliviado de que solo el abuelo lo haya escuchado. El cual por cierto le da una mirada clara de 'esto lo arreglaremos después' pero no dice mas porque sabe que su nieto ha tenido ya suficiente por un día.

-¿Qué dicen si hacemos ahora si la fiesta en la playa?- se escucha la voz de Raúl al fondo.

Cuchicheos empiezan por aquí y por allá. 'Podríamos llevar comida' 'podríamos buscar música' 'podríamos pedir permiso en el hotel' 'mejor pedir que nos presten la alberca' '¿habrá chicas?' '¿y chicos?'

Sin pensarlo todos los equipos se alejan mientras discuten los planes de la noche, solo Robert se queda parado como tonto pues esperaba que sus compañeros de equipo no se unieran a ese festejo. Al ver que Oliver y Jhonny van comentando con Jayvyn, Alan y Hiro algo y que Enrique va más que feliz rodeado de Faiza, Aisha, Julia y Mariah, deja caer la mirada al piso y los sigue a la distancia.

Es de noche, Perth es iluminada por las luces que inundan el cielo. Allá en la playa privada del hotel donde se han hospedado se deja escuchar una mezcla ya recordada por algunos: música, gritos y risas, hay un agregado mas… el mar tranquilo y la brisa fresca. A diferencia de la fiesta de Belfast no hay alcohol (evidente) y de la de Calabar ya no hay tanta tensión en el aire, es una clase de celebración adelantada.

Hay chicas y chicos bailando por allá, algunos bailando en parejas y otros en grupo, todo F-Sangre, Ado Ekiti y Baihuzu hacen lo mejor que pueden, PPBAllStars (minus Rick y Stever), Tyson y Hilary, los tres hombres de Fuerza Caribe y Enrique. Llenando la improvisada pista.

En una esquina Jhonny y Robert, en la barra de comida Daichi y Oliver, en la esquina más alejada Spencer, Ian y Brian. En el extremo opuesto Kai y a lo lejos frente a una fogata Tala, Hiro y Judy.

-Ey chicos vengan creo que este momento es memorable.- Rei se acerca con Max al lado y Tyson se aleja de Hilary que sigue bailando con los de Ado Ekiti.

Están de acuerdo en que la situación vale la pena para reunirse los cuatro que en un principio iniciaron todo. Sin planear nada se acercan a Kai que está ahí porque no puede estar en otro lado… así de simple.

-¿Qué tal fiesta?- pregunta Rei animándolo a acercarse a ellos.

Kai le da una larga mirada a lo que se extiende ante él y bufa. -¿Fiesta?-

Tyson echa a reír. –Ande amargado, vamos a dar una vuelta por acá.-

Kai accede a falta de mejor lugar donde apartarse, Rei va junto a él del otro lado Tyson y en el extremo opuesto Max que se siente algo mal por haber dejado afuera al equipo de Kai. -¿Y a dónde vamos?- pregunta apresurado para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

-No sé, ¿a dónde vamos?- Tyson mira a Kai y Rei.

Rei se pone a pensar y se encoge de hombros. -¿Alguien tiene una sugerencia?-

-Si, allá en el manglar para que se tarden en encontrar el cadáver de Max.- Kai responde tranquilamente.

Rei y Tyson se miran echan a reír. –Buena idea, ya que es el único que pasó a finales… sería bueno para la honra de los Bladebreakers.- Rei murmura viendo a Max de reojo.

-Tranquilo Max, era una broma.- Tyson rodea a su amigo con un brazo. -¿No chicos?-

-Ay Max, tranquilo estamos contentos de que al menos uno de nosotros llegó. Te lo tienes bien merecido, ¿a poco crees que te tenemos rencor? Verdad Kai.-

-Aja.- Es todo lo que Kai responde y Max no puede evitar darle una mirada de precaución al darse cuenta, Kai sonríe un poco.

Llegan a una parte solitaria de la playa. Pareciera que un productor de escena con conocimiento de los sucesos futuros andaba por ahí pues el lugar es la perfecta estampa de un sitio para una charla de amigos: un tronco caído a pocos metros del agua, un grupo de palmeras detrás, los residuos de una fogata que bien puede volver a prender y la luna de fondo. Ninguno piensa en lo cliché de todo eso simplemente como sabiendo de antemano el ritual a seguir toman lugar sobre el tronco. Rei se apresura a buscar unas pocas ramas secas y Tyson reacomoda las rocas para darle forma a la base de la hoguera. Mientras Kai saca de quien sabe donde un regalo no regalado de su abuelo: una botella de de ese preciado Stolichnaya, sonríe de maldad al recordar como enloquecieron Brian y Spencer al enterarse que Kai había tomado uno de la cava altamente resguardada de Voltaire. Lástima, ellos no habrán de probarlo.

-Kai… yo, me siento mal de que todo haya pasado como pasó. Y que les hayamos ganado, no fue tu culpa ni nada apuesto que si hubieras estado ahí, yo no estaría ahora en la final.- Max ofrece una especie de disculpa.

Kai vuelve a sonreír un poco mientras intenta abrir la botella con su mano útil.-Tampoco fue tu culpa. Haz como yo, culpa al destino.- Dice entrecortadamente pues la cosa se le complica un poco.

Max presuroso la toma y la abre por él, de pronto reacciona y se la entrega tratando de que ese momento dure tan poco como sea posible. Cuando Tyson y Rei vuelven a sentarse el fuego ha comenzado a estabilizarse; al ver la botella no pueden evitar sentir esa misma sensación de 'aventura' que llega a los que comienzan en sus jornadas etílicas. Salvo por Kai, la ingesta de alcohol es algo nuevo…

-¿En qué vasos?- pregunta Tyson con tono involuntariamente inocente.

Max mira a Kai y ríe. –Así Tyson, así.- Los otros tres no ocultan su sorpresa de las palabras de Max. Suponen que es el que menos ha bebido en su vida pero el hecho que vea como la cosa más natural consumir del mejor vodka (traído directamente de Rusia, no esos débiles destilados extranjeros) directo de la botella no deja de confundirles.

Kai es el primero, toma con firmeza la botella y le da un trago. El primero que puede tomar abiertamente en los casi treinta días que han pasado desde que se reunió con su equipo e inició el Campeonato. Celebra por la liberación que la eliminación de su equipo representa ante su abuelo.

Se la pasa a Max, el chico aunque algo envalentonado por ese orgullo propio de haber llegado a la final la ve con duda pero el saber que por esa noche está por encima de sus tres amigos (en cuestión de ranking) le da valor, da un hondo trago que lo deja con los ojos húmedos y una tos recurrente por el calor que ha encendido su garganta.

Es el turno de Tyson, no queriéndose ver opacado por el que considera casi su hermano menor la toma aprisa y une boca y boca (de la botella y suya) sin previsión alguna, si la cara enrojecida de Max hizo que Kai sonriera, la de Tyson le hubiera arrancado una carcajada si no fuera quien es. Tyson exclama algo ininteligible y se la extiende a Rei aprisa, se levanta y con ambas manos sujetando su garganta se queja mientras ve sorprendido a Max que consiguió dominar un poco más su respuesta física.

Rei (para sorpresa de mas de uno) la toma lentamente, ya acostumbrado a que esa es una forma común de mantener el calor del cuerpo en épocas de frío, permite que el líquido vaya entrando poco a poco en sus sistema, se ahorra situaciones como las de Max y Tyson y deja ver que aunque no es un conocedor como Kai, tiene un poco de prudencia por la rápida intoxicación que significa una ingesta precipitada.

-Perdimos muchachos, brindemos por eso.- Tyson dice cuando la botella ha regresado a sus manos.

-Perdiste tú, yo estoy satisfecho con nuestros resultados.- Rei clama.

-Oye, aquí el único que ganó realmente fue Max. Yo perdí mi título, Kai todo el Campeonato y tú… bueno, mejor que así quede.- Tyson expresa ya comenzando a perder sus propios límites.

-En ese caso, ¿no deberías tú ser el más afectado Kai?- pregunta Rei.

-Nye, aún no está todo perdido.- Dice quedamente y los demás no replican pues ya algo alcoholizados no le entienden del todo.

-Creo que en realidad todos ganamos.- Rei explica retirándole la botella a Tyson. –Véanlo así, Max… bueno, ni que discutir, llegó a la final y apuesto que se llevará todo, Tyson… te veo más consciente de tu posición, además… Tú y Hilary.- Deja escapar una sonrisita.

-Pero Hilary salió con nosotros de Japón, siempre ha sido como parte del equipaje- Tyson dice confundido.

-Bueno, sabes a que me refiero- Rei dice algo molesto.

-¿Y tú que ganaste? ¿No que ya no andan Mariah y tú?- Max cuestiona intentando pararse pero fallando miserablemente.

-Ahm…- Rei no sabe como responder, ve a Kai esperando que lo saque de esa. Pues Kai sabe la verdad detrás de la 'nueva' situación de Rei, ya no hay lazos oficiales con Mariah pero una amistad de tanto tiempo no se rompe así de fácil, ahora ese enamoramiento de niños pasó a una de amigos con derechos.

-Lo entederás cuando crezcas Max.- Kai le retira la botella antes de que la derrame.

-¿Y tú qué? Te fue del asco en este Campeonato, y no andas queriendo matar a medio mundo.- Tyson ya se ha perdido por completo.

Y Kai se da cuenta pero no está dispuesto a develar nada de sus objetivos. –Tishina samostoiatielna.- Le gruñe aunque sabe que es vano porque del sobrio Tyson, no queda nada.

La derrota viene de distintos modos: perder una batalla vital, la habilidad para hacer algo por un error ajeno, darse cuenta que lo que más se quería no se quería tanto como se pensaba, entender que es mejor dejar de soñar pues eso jamás se habrá de cumplir, razonar que lo que se era ya no se es.

Pero de igual modo hay victorias en donde menos se esperan cuando te das cuenta que esa derrota fatal en verdad abre nuevas posibilidades, cuando al olvidarte de algo que creías incapaz de olvidar se transforma en el mejor recuerdo, al dejar de obsesionarte con aquello imposible ves algo aún mejor, cuando al entender que nada es igual, resulta que lo que te queda supera todo…

Hay todo en todo.

Todo… es relativo.

* * *

Kaixo!

La primera parte del final. Espero haber mejorado aunque un poco el bajón que se notó en el anterior. Aquí ya no quise elegir un narrador específico porque quiero inmiscuir a todos peero... digamos que no me olvido de esos que les di un poco de protagonismo. Ya verán después.

Mientras, GRACIAS por sus reviews/comentarios/lecturas.

Nos leemos en el siguiente con el final final.

Ikusi arte!


	14. El cuento del final p2

**El cuento del final**

**Parte 2. Cosas que acaban, cosas que inician.**

**One**

Tengo que admitir que estoy cansado, viéndole el lado amable a todo sé que me servirá de escarmiento para no volver a intentarlo (por un rato). Mamá se tomó muy en serio eso que me dijo de 'no volverme a dejar solo con malas amistades'. Sé que aunque eso lo dijo sólo por Kai, también no lo considera así pero quiero ponerme en su lugar y encontrar a tu hijo diciendo incoherencias con otros dos amigos en medio de una playa completamente borrachos. Creo que no sería del todo agradable, sobre todo si el que (aún sin decirlo) lo provoca y lo abandona, en definitiva no le tendrías en la mejor de las categorías.

Nuestros equipos nos encontraron en la playa, hasta donde recuerdo aún no salía el sol. Según me contó Michael, Rei era el más lúcido porque fue capaz de reconocer casi a todos e irse por su propio pie (aunque ayudado por Lee) de regreso al hotel. Tyson y yo éramos los de peor aspecto. Rick y Eddy prácticamente me cargaron hasta allá, no sé cual fue el destino de Tyson puesto que no lo he visto desde entonces.

En el hotel me dejaron dormir casi doce horas hasta que se me pasó el estupor del alcohol, y aunque no me siento de lo mejor creo que no puedo quejarme, mamá ya me habla. Y por eso mismo es que ahora ando con ella y los demás managers-entrenadores-guías o como se deban nombrar, pues están Tala, John Q., Tao, Hiro, Alan, Romeo y el señor Dickenson. Estamos en un restaurante de esos donde de seguro cobran hasta por respirar.

Estoy que me muero de aburrimiento pero mamá me obligó a no separarme de ella, lo único que quiero es regresar a dormir pero no la quiero ver enojada. Además tengo la posibilidad de escuchar de primera fuente lo que sea que se determine en esta junta. Qué hasta ahora no ha sido mas que pura plática aburrida. Aburrimiento que yo he disimulado decentemente en cambio Tala, bosteza cada rato, ve con molestia a su alrededor mientras se ríe despectivamente de casi todo. No lo culpo, este lugar es de lo más aburrido.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Aún no acabamos de discutir todos lo puntos.- Mamá dice con algo de dureza a Tala.

El otro hace una mueca de desagrado y deja de reírse del atuendo de una señora. -¿Reunión? No hay nada que me incumba, dije que no participaríamos en ninguna batalla de tercer lugar, ¿qué más hay?-

-Los detalles del siguiente Campeonato.- Dice Romeo tomando de su vaso.

Esto a mi también me interesa.

-Se están haciendo las negociaciones necesarias, no se tiene todo determinado pero estamos ajustando lo detalles generales. Se aceptan sugerencias, aunque claro no espero que me las den en este momento, sino que quiero que estén enterados y que les informen a sus equipos, queremos que estén tan involucrados como sea posible.- Finaliza el sr. Dickenson.

No puedo evitar emocionarme de pensar en todas las posibilidades, y si volvieran a ser equipos de distintos países o… ¿qué tal un campeonato individual? Me encantaría probarme contra todos… aunque extrañaría estar en un equipo, ¿y si Bladebreakers regresaran?

-Muy bien, hora de regresar. El avión sale en dos horas.- John Q. dice solemnemente, el camarero lleva la cuenta y salimos, una camioneta nos espera afuera, Romeo deja galantemente que mamá suba primero, uno a uno abordamos pero Tala ya se ha alejado caminando.

-¿A dónde va señor Ivanov?- pregunta el sr. Dickenson.

Tala le mira aburrido y se encoge de hombros mientras sigue caminando. El sr. Dickenson suspira derrotado y le da una señal al chofer para que conduzca. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que puede ocurrir el siguiente año, qué nuevos cambios habrá, qué lugares vamos a visitar y todo lo que puede pasar.

Aunque cuando llegamos al hotel todas esas ideas cambian por saber que primero lo primero: Ganar el Campeonato Mundial. Seremos los primeros este año, PPBAllStars vamos a triunfar.

-¿Qué chicos, listos?- pregunto mientras los demás están alistando sus maletas -¿listos para ser campeones?-

Los demás levantan pulgares mientras sonríen. Si, esta vez vamos a ir por todo.

Salimos de las habitaciones, platicando de dónde, cuánto y cómo vamos a entrenar. Los demás equipos también ya están el lobby, yo me siento mucho mejor quizá esa salida me sentó mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes Tyson?- pregunto con burla mientras el otro con los ojos aún rojos, la gorra mal puesta y una cara de muerto camina apoyado en Hilary. Ella me da la respuesta solo con su mirada y me ahorro las preguntas, ni Kai ni su equipo se ven por ningún lado veo pasar a Rei que se nota bastante recuperado.

**Èr**

-¡E Rei! ¡La última etapa nos espera!- escucho a Max gritar emocionado mientras agita el brazo y sigue caminando con su equipo.

-Si Max, vamos a Melbourne.- Parece que ni le hizo mella la resaca, aunque apenas en la madrugada no podía ni decir su nombre ahora se ve hasta en mejor estado que yo, seguramente es la emoción de que irá a la final.

Nosotros, bueno entramos en razón ya desde hace rato y ahora pues solamente estamos como turistas de acompañamiento. No me desagrada pensarlo así, viajamos, nos la pasamos bien y todo. ¿Qué se le puede pedir? Las cosas con Mariah van perfectas, su _affaire _(como lo llamó ella) con Brian se enfrió tan rápido como el sitio hogar de ese sujeto. No me interesa, todo va genial con nuestro acuerdo. No sé por qué no lo había pensado antes.

…

¡No puedo creerlo! Sin duda fue una decisión bastante buena que llegáramos de noche a la ciudad, es increíble todo. Si la vista que tuvimos cuando el avión aterrizó fue impresionante, estar vagando por el centro es… ni siquiera conozco una palabra que resuma todo lo que veo.

Estoy con mi equipo y F-Sangre, nos dispersamos todos una vez que llegamos al hotel y nos dieron las instrucciones del día siguiente que no son otra cosa más que lo que ya hemos estado haciendo: recorrer la ciudad. Y decidimos ir juntos porque hemos estado congeniando bastante bien desde nuestra eliminación.

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Miren eso!- Kevin grita de nuevo (está así desde que entramos a esta parte de la ciudad).

-Ésa es la Torre Eureka.- Mathilda murmura mientras le da vueltas y vueltas a su mapa.

-Será mejor si dejamos eso, echa ese mapa a la basura.- Miguel toma el mapa de las manos de Mathilda y lo dobla de regreso a su mochila. Los demás empiezan a decir 'vamos por acá' 'mejor por acá' '¡No! Por allá' empiezan a desbandarse.

Miguel y yo nos vemos un instante y entiendo que es mi turno de tomar el control de la situación. Asiento y elevo el volumen de mi voz. –De acuerdo, vamos a buscar algo de comer. Vengan-

Los demás me siguen, Miguel se coloca a mi lado y sonríe porque conseguimos controlar a todos, la energía curiosa de Kevin se compara con la de Raúl, el ánimo aventurero de Lee va de la mano con el de Claude, Mariah vale por Mathilda y Aaron en su deseo de descubrir el nombre de las cosas, y bueno, en cuanto a Gary… nadie se le compara a comer y Julia… Julia es la líder de las ideas locas, nosotros dos las de las sensatas.

Encontramos un puesto de hot dogs en uno de los muchos parques. Le hicimos la compra de la noche al vendedor seguramente porque comemos mucho, lo extraño es que Julia ha estado callada y mira el mapa de Mathilda. Me acerco a ofrecerle un poco de soda que ella toma agradeciendo sin verme. Acabamos y nos quedamos en el parque a reposar la comida, son casi las once de la noche. Nadie habla por un rato.

-Tengo una idea.- Se levanta Julia haciéndonos señas para seguirla.

Y aquí vamos, salimos del Center Bussines District, llegamos a… otro parque, por eso le llaman a esta ciudad la 'Ciudad Jardín' y encuentro la ocurrencia de Julia de este día.

Una torre de Bungee.

Esta noche va a ser muy larga.

De regreso al hotel (casi a las tres de la mañana por la chispa de Julia) ya todos deben estar dormidos, hay un silencio increíble en todos los pasillos. Nos despedimos de F-Sangre y vamos al cuarto designado, lo extraño es que Daichi está esperando afuera.

-¿Daichi?-

El otro se ve medio adormilado y al verme brinca algo asustado. -¡Rei! Ya era hora, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Les hago una seña a los chicos que se adelanten, Daichi y yo nos quedamos hablando en el pasillo. Lo que Daichi me dice me espanta el sueño. Me pide consejo y ayuda, Kai quiere pelear contra Tyson… lo entiendo. Le doy la razón a Kai, pero si las cosas no salen bien para Tyson, no sé como se lo vaya a tomar.

¡Ah! No puedo ni cerrar los ojos por estar pensando en ello. Doy vueltas una y otra vez en la cama, Mariah se cansa y se acuesta en el piso, yo no puedo más que dormir un par de horas, no puedo detener esa confrontación pero tengo que estar para intervenir en caso de que las cosas se tornen peligrosas.

A la mañana siguiente, me siento peor que la noche anterior. No he podido dormir bien, justo estamos en el lobby cuando vemos al equipo de Max partir para su sesión de entrenamiento, al de Tyson para ir a quien sabe donde (aquí Daichi me da una mirada de complicidad) y lo curioso es que NeoBorg apenas se esta registrando. Kai no está con ellos.

No puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Daichi y todo se va mezclando en mi cabeza, Daichi peleando con Hilary y Tyson saludándome.

**San**

-¡Hola Rei!- grito mientras salgo por la puerta, Rei agita la mano.

-¡Te lo dije, te lo dije! No podíamos confiar en que se levantara a tiempo, ¡ve que hora es!- Hilary grita a Hiro y el otro me da una mirada de reproche. ¡Ups! Pero tenía que recuperarme, creo que no me voy a recuperar de esa borrachera en una semana. Tomamos un taxi y vamos por la ciudad de aquí a allá, un parque de diversiones (¡yuhu!) un museo (agh) un restaurante (mas yuhu), un parque, otro parque… una fuente, esta ciudad es muy grande. Tengo hambre y estoy cansado.

-¿Cómo estás?- Hilary pregunta preocupada al verme sentarme exhausto.

-Cansado ¿a qué hora vamos a comer?-

-Cuando lleguemos al hotel.-

Siento que mi estomago llora de desesperación pero una luz de esperanza aparece cuando papá llama a un taxi y vamos al hotel. Cuando llegamos y antes de entrar Daichi brinca enfrente de mi y me jala del brazo. -¡Ven, vamos acá!-

Me suelto de inmediato. -¿Qué te pasa niño mono? Me vas a pasar tus pulgas.-

Hiro, el Jefe, Hilary, papá y el abuelo se voltean al oírnos discutir. De pronto algo en la mirada de Daichi me dice que no es con el afán de molestar, se ve como… preocupado, si es que es que alguna vez puede llegar a estarlo… en verdad, no tiene la misma cara de loco de siempre.

-¡Ey ustedes dos! Aprisa, tengo hambre.- Hilary grita y empieza a caminar con la cara de capataz de esclavos que a todos les da miedo.

Pero el abuelo la detiene con su brazo puesto en su hombro. –Déjalos, deja que pasen un rato juntos creo que les hace falta… a todos.-

Hilary nos mira y asiente como resignada, papá y Hiro se despiden agitando las manos mientras arrastran a Hilary a ir con ellos. Cuando me doy cuenta me quedo a solas con Daichi. -¿Qué quieres enano?-

Daichi se acerca a la carretera y le hace la parada a un taxi. Cuando el carro se detiene abre la puerta y me mira. –Kai me dijo que quiere retarte, me dijo que no te dijera nada… pero no puedo… ¿vamos?- pregunta con tanta duda y esa seriedad que me asusta.

Y para su sorpresa corro a subirme al carro. -¿Bromeas? ¡es genial! ¡vamos, vamos!- no puedo creerlo, eso es lo que me hace falta una batalla al tú por tú con ese sujeto. Hambre o no, no quiero dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

En el camino veo a Daichi muy incómodo. –Ey ¿qué pasa contigo?-

-Es que… ¿no estás enojado de que no te haya dicho nada antes?-

-Si- La mirada en la carota de Daichi hace que no pueda ocultar mi enojo fingido y me echo a reír, -¡jajajaja! ¿cómo crees? Es lo que me hacía falta, ¿sabes lo frustrante que fue saber que Kai no participaría? Y que para colmo, no llegáramos ni a enfrentarnos directamente en el torneo.- No puedo ocultarlo, eso me emociona mucho.

Llegamos a un parque, no sé ni como se llama hay un montón aquí. Es… pues ya es algo tarde. No me esperaba encontrarme con Rei aquí, el otro como que hace el tonto intento por no hacerse notar pero se ve peor intentándolo. Me saluda con una sonrisa inocente y miro a Daichi que sonríe igual de tonto.

-Ya era hora. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

**Четыре**

Se suponía que esto debía pasar lo más desapercibido que se pudiera, quedaría entre Tyson, yo y Daichi y eso, Daichi porque necesitaba quien trajera a Tyson y como ya no se estila eso de matar al mensajero… ¿pero qué carajos hace Rei aquí? ¿qué? De seguro pronto aparecerá Ado Ekiti, Fuerza Caribe y F-Sangre haciendo un acto de circo y entre globos y demás basura festiva los otros idiotas aplaudiendo y gritando 'sorpresa'. ¡Agh! Esto de la reclusión involuntaria me está haciendo mal efecto pero valió la pena irme a vagar con los otros, después de todo los restos de la botella de esa noche con Tyson, Max y Rei fue apenas el comienzo de la celebración.

No solemos celebrar algún éxito pero si un fracaso que sabe a victoria. El desalojo de la casa de Novairsk con la demanda que pusimos nos fue mucho mejor, el viaje frustrado a América, perdimos el vuelo y nos consiguieron unos a Asia… valió bastante la pena, y ahora, la eliminación del Campeonato. Dejamos de ser parte del espectáculo en que esto se ha convertido.

-Aquí estoy Kai. Comencemos.- Tyson se para retador enfrente de mi.

No puedo evitar sonreír, ese es el contrincante que espero. Esta es mi batalla final y debe ser la que elija, no la que me impongan.

_1234_

-Hola muy buenas tardes estamos en Melbourne, en la víspera de la gran final. Soy su amiga Katzia y estamos en el hotel sede de todos los equipos, esperamos encontrarnos pronto con alguno de los participantes, queremos saber sus impresiones y deseos de este y el siguiente Campeonato que aún no ha anunciado sede. Aquí estaremos esperando a que alguno pronto aparezca.-

_4321_

**Четыре**

La decisión de Tyson hace que valga la pena esta soberana estupidez que he decidido hacer. Estoy echando todo mi fracturado futuro por una victoria que _debe_ valer por todas las derrotas. Lo dije, nosotros festejamos el triunfo escondido.

-¡Vamos Kai!- Tyson grita, Rei y Daichi están sentados en un extremo.

Con rapidez me acomodo a como he estado practicando por tantos días, esto se debe grabar bien en mi memoria… será la última vez que lo haga. Y liberamos. La energía fluye en todos, la mirada de decisión y reto… por eso fue que me negué a formar parte del 'show de la consolación' que sería el premio del tercer lugar. Como Brian en su limitado lenguaje dijo cuando anunciamos nuestra decisión 'ni por que fuera lo último que nos quedara. Lo haríamos.'

Que digan que somos perdedores pero jamás que somos conformistas. Tenemos orgullo aunque nadie lo entienda.

-¡Anda, anda!- Daichi se emociona y grita mientras Rei nos ve con sigilo como esperando el momento de intervenir. Que ni se le ocurra o alguien saldrá más lastimado que esta mano inútil que me acompaña.

Debo decir que valió la pena mi decisión. Estoy satisfecho, un 'suicidio placentero' lo llamaría el inútil de Brian, creo que hasta el pelirrojo gendarme de pacotilla estaría de acuerdo. Sacrificar todo por una recompensa mayor.

Pues no hay nada, ya no habrá nada. Claramente me lo dijeron al colocarme los tornillos: debía estar en inmovilidad completa y claro, no me iba a quedar sentado mientras los demás se divertían destrozando equipos. Es la esencia de este descompuesto equipo.

Por eso no le dije nada a nadie, aunque estoy seguro que Tala ya se lo imagina, su posición lo obliga a saber lo que pasa con nosotros. Con Ian y Brian es tan sencillo que hasta yo me doy cuenta, el primero es un libro abierto para todos, aún no ha podido mentirnos y el otro es tan tarado que aunque se esfuerce y planee tres días en construir su mentira, lo hace tan mal que él solito se delata; de Spencer ni me meto a veces es contradictorio, otras un maestro en el engaño además son por cosas que no me conciernen así que ni me molesto en tratar de razonarlo.

El primer asalto es un patético empate, reconozco que no lancé con suficiente fuerza quizá algo en mi interior aún se niega a darlo todo. El segundo es otro empate que nos deja exhaustos pero la fuerza que he aplicado de inmediato se notó, los dedos tiemblan por el esfuerzo y el dolor se eleva pero sigue en un punto tolerable.

-¿Qué pasa?- Daichi y Tyson gritan, Rei se ve consternado de mi situación, como que percibe algo… lo sé.

Ya… si no lo hago con la fuerza necesaria habrá sido para nada, no me voy a arrepentir, no me voy a lamentar, no me voy a quedar con la suposición de lo que pudo haber pasado, no… nada. Ahora es cuando.

El dolor del tirón me hace cerrar los ojos y casi caer de rodillas pero no me voy a perder ni un segundo de esta batalla, Tyson lanza órdenes y tengo que responder a todos sus ataques. Es la batalla más larga en la que jamás he estado. El sol se está ocultando cuando Tyson cae sentado por el cansancio y si yo no lo he hecho es por orgullo. Pretende orillarme de nuevo sin éxito. Retrocedemos cada uno ubicándose lo más alejado del otro tanto como puede y nos miramos por milisegundos en los que asentimos y lanzamos todo.

El impacto obliga a todos a cubrirnos. No hay la gran nube de polvo que uno podría esperar gracias al piso empastado, cosa que agradezco por que el dolor comienza a tornarse insoportable. El resultado yace a pocos metros de mi.

Tyson perdió.

Gané. He ganado. Al fin. Mi título arrebatado hace cuatro años regresa a mis manos, ya no hay un premio, ni una medalla ni un estúpido papel, solo queda lo más importante: el que lo sepa yo.

_3333_

-Oh miren, por allá están dos integrantes del equipo europeo intentemos conseguir una entrevista.-

La misma reportera principiante de África, me iría corriendo detrás de Jhonny (que allá va colisionando con la gente en su patética fuga) y no puedo hacerlo por la solemne razón que es un medio de comunicación (por más insignificante que sea) y soy una persona pública. Hay una imagen que mantener.

-Muy buenas tardes Robert, ¿qué impresiones puedes darnos de este Campeonato?-

Una pregunta sencillamente bien formulada. –No era lo que esperábamos y de cierto modo nos obligó a madurar muchas cosas pero nos prepara para el siguiente año.-

La otra se queda pensativa, como reportera promedio sé que no era la respuesta que esperaba. Trata de pensar en otra pregunta pero sé que ella no me pedirá que de alguna opinión de la estrategia, la mecánica de relaciones, el merchadishing que nos rodeó, el impacto económico… sólo quiere basura para chismear. Asiento y me voy, no hay mas que decir. Pero me quedo pensando. ¿Siguiente año? ¿vamos a volver a participar?

Si ni en tres meses no fuimos capaces de hallar un nombre que nos convenciera… ¿podremos entrenar juntos? ¿podemos realmente ser un 'equipo'? ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer cuando nos den una alineación de tres personas? ¿habrá quien quiera quedarse en la banca?

Dejó buenas cosas este Campeonato pero creo que la intención de volver a unirnos no es una de esas… lo hicimos por desidia, si razonamos las cosas quizá no volvamos a cometer el mismo error. No puede ser… Enrique al fin aparece y está persiguiendo a unas turistas. Y la cámara aún filma. –Enrique, ven acá.-

_3333_

**Èr**

Así que he perdido. Rei se acerca a mi como con lástima tiene lo mismo que Daichi.

-Tyson, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta con lentitud.

Y sonrío (para sorpresa de los dos) –Mejor que nunca. ¡Kai, esa fue la mejor batalla en la que jamás he estado! ¿por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes?-

Parecerá tonto, perdí mi título, tengo que quedarme con un honroso tercer lugar, unos novatos nos eliminaron, he perdido contra mi eterno rival y todo eso… pero la verdad es que esto me ha hecho entender todo de nuevo, siempre supe que mi reinado no era eterno y que alguien me lo podría destruir, que no tenía el triunfo asegurado. Y aunque lo entendía como que no lo creía porque aunque las cosas no eran fáciles, no tenía a quien derrotar.

Ahora lo tengo.

A Rei, a Max, a Fuerza Caribe y (de nuevo) a Kai. Una razón que sé me obligará a ir más allá de lo que me obligaba antes, ya tengo un muro al que quiero derribar.

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo Kai sigue en su sitio mientras esconde su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y oculta pésimamente un gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-Nada.- Dice como esperando que me trague la mentira, si fuera cierto que nada pasara ni se molestaría en decirlo. Algo sucede.

-Anda, ¿qué es?-

Y haciendo una mueca nos muestra la mano tornándose morada y temblando involuntariamente. –Creo que debo ir al doctor.- Dice con media sonrisa dolida.

Rei se espanta y corre con Daichi a llamar un taxi, yo hago que se siente pues pareciera estar al borde del colapso no puedo creer que no pensó en esto. –Eres un idiota, ¿cómo no pensaste en que esto iba a pasar?-

Él arquea una ceja y sonríe burlonamente. –Lo hice, y fue por eso que seguí esto.-

-¿Por qué? Tú no haces esta clase de tonterías, el perfecto Kai Hiwatari no se arriesga inútilmente.- Digo tratando de burlarme para que me diga la verdad.

-¿Tú no lo hubieras hecho?- dice poniéndose de pie al ver a Daichi llegar corriendo, se dirige al taxi, yo trato de ayudarle pero me quita la intención con la otra mano extendida y una mirada de autoridad. Me conformo con ir a prudente distancia.

Debo reconocer que aunque es una locura, yo también lo hubiera hecho. Tiene sentido esa necedad, aunque no deja de sorprenderme y eso que estoy bastante acostumbrado a las locuras (nómbrese Daichi, Hilary, el abuelo y yo mismo). No lo imaginaría de Kai.

En el hospital Tala está parado afuera, Kai ni se detiene a verlo y cuando se sigue derecho, Tala sonríe y lo sigue. Rei y yo nos quedamos confundidos pero decidimos ir también para saber del estado de Kai. Los encontramos en la recepción dando unos datos, pasan casi treinta minutos y ningún doctor aparece. Kai se ha envuelto la mano en una venda que le dieron y lee un periódico mientras Tala mira el techo, es como si no estuviéramos aquí.

-Diles a tus amiguitos que pueden irse, esto va a tardar.- Tala habla por primera vez.

Kai se queda en silencio y nos mira mientras asiente casi imperceptiblemente. Debo entender que es lo mejor, no me gustan los hospitales y sinceramente no había pensando en el hambre hasta ahora. Nos despedimos aunque parece que los otros ni caso nos hacen ya después nos enteraremos de qué pasó.

Regresamos al hotel.

-¿Dónde habías estado Rei? Estaba preocupado.- Lee nos dice al vernos entrar.

_2222_

-Mira por allá están entrando Tyson, Rei y Daichi ¿por qué no los vas a entrevistar?-

-¿Pero no tienes nada más que decir?- ella insiste.

-No, nada.- Me escabulló tan rápido como puedo, me agarró de sorpresa cuando iba al comedor es la única que se atrevió a estar filmando en el lobby del hotel burlando a la seguridad. Uff, esa chica es insistente.

-¿Qué hay Julia? Ya saliste en la tele.- Raúl se burla.

-Si y gracias a mi nuevo valiente equipo que me abandonó aquí.- Le reclamo y me hago la ofendida y me sigo derecho ignorando los llamados de todos los demás. Sonrío sin que me vean, me encanta hacerlos preocuparse pues sé que aún están temerosos de que no quiera ser parte de este caótico equipo. La verdad es que me arrepiento de no haber venido antes, estos días de viaje y competencias las cosas han sido increíbles y sé que lo único que nos falta es un buen sistema de trabajo, cosa que Romeo, Miguel y yo pronto vamos a tener solo es cosa de sentarnos a trabajar.

-¡Julia, Julia!- Mathilda y Raúl me llaman mientras corren.

Me detengo en seco y no contesto ni volteo a verlos, cuando sé que todos los demás han llegado al fin los veo de frente con el gesto más serio que puedo mantener. –Creo que tenemos que hablar.- Por la cara de los demás sé que he conseguido asustarlos, dios, cómo cuesta mantener la risa bajo control.

-¿De qué?- pregunta Mathilda.

-Hay que pensar en un nombre si no, no nos tomarán en serio el siguiente año.-

Los demás echan a reír, caminamos por el pasillo mientras los demás me reclaman esa burla.

_2222_

**San**

Quizá esperaba que fuera Mariah la que me llamara, no Lee. Tyson se despide agitando la mano mientras va compitiendo con Daichi por ver quien llega primero al restaurante.

-¿Dónde habías estado?-

-Por ahí, vamos a dormir. Mañana será un día único. ¿Has visto a Max?-

-No, ni ellos ni Fuerza Caribe han aparecido.-

-¿Qué hay de mañana?-

-Nos vamos a las once. Todo empieza a las doce, ya que no habrá batalla de tercer lugar habrá algunas competencias de exhibición y la esperada final, después una comida de clausura y la ciudad nos ofreció una fiesta por la noche.-

Me quedé dormido, ya es de mañana, casi las seis treinta. Me siento algo culpable de no haber ido a informarme de la situación de Kai. Salgo con la intención de encontrar a alguno de los otros que pueda decirme algo. Vago por los pasillos y los cuartos sin que me encuentre a alguien conocido, casi media hora después me da hambre por la frustración de no encontrar algo. La sorpresa es que de entre los ocupantes del restaurante encuentro a Max y Kai desayunando.

-¿Qué hay?-

_1111_

-La mañana ha llegado a la ciudad, algunas calles permanecen cerradas por la actividad que se espera comience en pocas horas. La gente ya se empieza a acercar al estadio sede. Los fanáticos han estado durmiendo en los jardines aledaños por dos días pues ya no hay habitaciones disponibles. Hay un ambiente que empieza a calentar las cosas, se espera que en menos de cuatro horas todo se desborde en una festividad de la misma categoría que lo que se espera ocurra. La sede de una final que nadie esperaba, tras un torneo de sorpresas y altibajos.

Quizá nadie imaginó un fin así, pero es parte de la emoción de la competencia. No hay nada dicho. No hay un destino fijado ni un ganador eterno. Mitos se derrumban y nuevas leyendas nacen, pero hay regresos triunfales.

Una final pero no el fin de las cosas. Soy Katzia Petsheva-

-Que elocuente Katzia-

-Déjame en paz Sadko-

_1111_

**One**

-¿Rei?-

-Kai. ¿Max? ¿listo?-

-Jamás había estado tan listo en mi vida.-

Rei nos saluda y se sienta en la misma mesa. Solamente falta Tyson pero sé que no puedo esperar el milagro de que despierte temprano. Ya será en la noche. De pronto veo a Emily asomarse buscándome, levanto el brazo y ella me hace señas de que es hora de irnos. -Nos vemos luego chicos. Un título me espera.- Río pues ya superamos la etapa donde podrían pensar que me estoy jactando.

-Suerte, te estaremos viendo.- Rei llama.

-Mas te vale ganar.- Es la despedida de Kai.

Llego con los demás y dejamos el hotel, un autobús nos transporta al estadio donde aún tenemos dos horas para prepararnos.

…

No puedo dejar de frotarme las manos. Ya estamos a menos de diez minutos de que comience, si estaba nervioso en Perth aquí voy a enloquecer, el estadio es cuatro veces más grande e igual de grande es el estruendo de las voces de todo el público. Vamos, sé que vamos a poder… vamos a ganar. Será el perfecto final.

**Zero, líng, rei, ноль**

Se respira la tensión en cada esquina. Los dos equipos contrincantes se colocan en sus posiciones, los demás equipos-espectadores guardan silencio expectantes de lo que va a pasar. Todo está dispuesto. Todo está donde había de estar. Todo está por culminar.

Y liberan. Unos y otros se voltean a ver, Fuerza Caribe parece haber flaqueado al impresionante ritmo que han llevado todo el torneo, quizá esa es la impresión que dan pero la verdad radica en la estrategia combinada de todos los integrantes de PPBAllStars; es la primera vez que el equipo completo se ha unido para desarrollar una estrategia que no puede dejar un solo punto ciego, todo está protegido y se han mantenido todos los aspectos en cuenta. No hay modo de que puedan perder.

Irene y Aisha usan todas las técnicas y trucos que han aprendido en este Campeonato pero aunque no fue suerte lo que las trajo a la final, no les basta el poder que han conseguido. PPBAllStars están en una liga mayor. Arrasan en todos los encuentros, aunque en el segundo asalto ellas les dan un par de sorpresas pero no consiguen concretar nada.

Rick y Max están más entusiasmados que nunca, al ver que el trabajo de tantas horas rinde el fruto esperado. Ya eliminan la ansiedad e incertidumbre. Y lo disfrutan, igual que esa batalla entre Kai y Tyson, o la que ocurrió entre Rei y Tyson el año pasado. Dejan a un lado todo lo demás y simplemente es saborear cada segundo.

El triunfo está a favor de los más apostados.

-¡PPBAllStars ha ganado el título de Campeones!- se escucha gritar al presentador.

Se repite el espectáculo de Perth, como se decía en ese entonces era una final adelantada. Aunque las emociones aquí se desbordan por todos lados, las lágrimas de quien menos se esperaban y de quienes no sorprende. Hay risas y fotografías por doquier, no es de sorprender que hasta NeoBorg esté ahí, al menos tres de ellos.

Las festividades inmediatas no traen nada novedoso. Unas horas después de las entrevistas, las fotografías, el intercambio de números y direcciones, las promesas de retarse y demás. Se alistan para la fiesta de clausura.

Hay música y bastante solemnidad esta noche. Incluso el aburrimiento empieza a hacer acto de presencia, los únicos que parecen satisfechos son los adultos (la mayoría) y Robert.

-¡OYE!- se escucha un grito que supera la música clásica del salón. Y como una especie de aparición demoníaca Enrique y Gamba pasan corriendo desnudos por el salón gritando como locos y riendo a carcajadas de ver que el reto muto tuvo éxito.

Dejan a todos estupefactos. Los meseros, los comensales y el grupo musical se detienen. Pasan casi dos minutos en donde nadie dice una sola palabra. Y de pronto… alguien lanza un plato de sopa y cae sobre Hilary que grita histérica, no sabe quien fue pero parece venir de la mesa de Fuerza Caribe, responde lanzando la ensalada pero cae sobre la mesa combinada de Baihuzu y F-Sangre, no tarda el contrataque en forma de pedazos de pan remojados en salsa con tan mal tino que caen por todas las mesas.

Una guerra no declarada se libera. Los gritos se mezclan con los platillos voladores y los cuerpos embadurnados de quien sabe cuanta cosa, una vez que parecen estar satisfechos se lanzan unos sobre otros gritando y empujándose sobre las mesas. Hasta los adultos se han unido, PPBAllStars derraman toda una jarra de agua sobre Judy, Daichi, Tyson y el abuelo toman a Bruce y lo lanzan directo al tazón de ponche de donde acaban de sacar a Romeo que llegó ahí por culpa de Miguel, Claude y Raúl.

Robert se defiende como fiera en una esquina, Oliver, Enrique (ya vestido) y Jhonny (bastante ebrio ya) lo quieren bañar de salsa y sopa.

Justo entonces van entrando Tala y Kai, miran el espectáculo, Brian e Ian brincan encima de Spencer que con la cara llena de chantilly trata de quitárselos de encima. Se miran y Kai retrocede.-Allá tú.- Dice regresando por el pasillo. Aquí es donde Tala pone a prueba su autoridad, entra con paso firme al salón justo a la orilla donde los tres forcejean, habla una vez, habla dos y ni lo pelan. De pronto, alguien llega detrás de él y lo lanza al piso momento que aprovechan los tres rusos para unir fuerzas y ahogar a su compañero en refresco y aguacate de la guarnición.

Después de que la onda de adrenalina cedió, no hay una sola persona (ahí) que no tenga al menos medio platillo encima, se miran y se ríen mientras se señalan la facha que todos tienen. La música al fin se enciende y las luces de la pista iluminan todo, cero formalidad y fuera inhibición. Todos habrán de recordar esta noche.

Son las cuatro de la mañana. Fuerza Caribe aún baila en medio de la pista satisfechos de su segundo lugar y contentos de haber sido la revelación del año. –Te dije que valdría la pena este Campeonato ¿no?- dice Irene a Aisha. –No vuelvas a accidentarte, para comenzar contigo desde el inicio.- Aisha ríe recordando el correo que recibió.

Ado Ekiti se quita los excesos de comida, John Q. duerme. Saidi y Faiza se besuquean saboreando en más de un sentido la piel de su pareja, Gamba y Jayvyn intercambian comentarios de satisfacción por haber sido la segunda sorpresa, no esperaban ni llegar al circuito profesional y ahora están entre los mejores ocho. Quizá el año siguiente les vaya mejor.

F-Sangre descansa debajo de una mesa, los ronquidos de Romeo no parecen molestarles. Mathilda y Kevin siguen embarrándose del pastel que robaron de la mesa central, Claude, Raúl y Aaron lanzan bolitas de papel a la boca de Romeo esperando atinarle, mientras Miguel y Julia tratan de acordar un punto de encuentro para que el equipo comience a trabajar cuanto antes, saben que las primeras competencias han de comenzar en menos de tres meses y hay mucho por hacer.

-¿Cómo hemos de llamarnos?- pregunta Miguel.

-No lo sé, pero el nombre es lo de menos. ¿No?-

-No… o ¿Qué te recuerda? Magie Celeste, Russians' Killers, Tornatore e Amicci o Caballeros Reales.-

Julia se pasma y asiente. –OK, primero lo primero. ¿Alguna idea?-

En un cuarto apartado resguardado con seguro, los cuatro aristócratas europeos se han quitado ya toda la argamasa comestible, Robert lanza tal cantidad de obscenidades que si no estuvieran ahí Oliver y Enrique no lo creerían, Jhonny no pues está perdido en un sueño de elefantes rosas. -¡Ya estarán contentos!-

Enrique y Oliver se miran y ríen. -¡Si, ya lo estamos!-

Tal vez no vuelvan a ser equipo pero al menos, eso será un recuerdo tan bien guardado que siempre será motivo para reunirse y platicar de él los años venideros.

NeoBorg está en su cuarto, Ian ríe aún ebrio de entusiasmo y alcohol, Brian le raya la cara con un marcador y Spencer no pierde tiempo en sacar fotografías del más pequeño y del señor autoridad con el cabello escurrido por una pegajosa mezcla que no ha podido quitarse a pesar del baño.

-¿Quieres apagar eso?- Tala le grita.

-No.- Spencer reta sabiendo que la venganza del pelirrojo será sin igual pero le está gustando cavar esa tumba.

Baihuzu está en la terraza. –No fue lo que esperaba.-

-No, yo tampoco.-

-Fue bueno-

-Bastante-

-¿Alguien guardó algo de comer?-

-¡Gary!- exclamaron los cuatro al unísono.

BBRevolution está en la esquina cercana a los baños pues Kenny con tanto ajetreo y su débil estomago no pudo sino correr a vomitar apenas se aplacó el torbellino de comida que bañó a todos. Hilary le pregunta constantemente si está bien, mientras el abuelo aún está emocionado buscando qué lanzarle a Bruce y Hiro que insisten en limpiarse.

PPBAllStars están sentados en círculo en el piso del extremo norte del salón, no podían haber pedido mejor final. Serán recibidos como reyes en casa, han tocado el sueño que por muchos años apenas y lograron rozar, ahora una tarea más pesada se abre ante ellos: serán el equipo a vencer.

Rick, Steve y Eddy compiten por ver quien es el mejor lanzador de tenedores, Emily discute con Michael el itinerario del día siguiente pues tienen muchas invitaciones para dar entrevistas, Judy se recuesta en el piso y estira los brazos: misión 'cumplida' piensa mientras ve a su hijo salir por la puerta de servicio.

Max camina sabiendo exactamente a donde va, en la salida de las cocinas que dirige directo a los jardines del hotel. Sin ponerse de acuerdo los otros tres están ahí, sentados en los cofres de los carros en el estacionamiento. El rubio cabello de Max es rojo por el jugo de betabel que le cayó, Rei parece que tiene barba y bigotes por el chocolate derretido que pegó contra su cara, Tyson extrañamente es el más limpio de ellos tres, salvo por Kai que está tal cual llegó esa noche al hotel.

-El sr. Dickenson dice que ya no habrá restricciones de equipos para el siguiente año. Podríamos regresar a ser Bladebreakers.- Comenta Rei.

-Así será pan comido recuperar mi corona.- Tyson dice emocionado.

-Pues que les vaya bien.- Kai dice para sorpresa de los otros.

-¿De qué hablas?- Max pregunta.

-¿Así de serio era?- Rei mira la mano del ruso, envuelta en un denso vendaje con una estructura metálica aún más reforzada.

-Inutilizada es la palabra.- Kai comenta pues ya ha aceptado el destino que él mismo se provocó.

-¿Quieres decir que ya no participarás?-

-No-

-¿Y los Bladebreakers?- Tyson dice como un niño desilusionado.

-Aún necesitarán quien ponga sus flojos traseros a trabajar. Puedo entrenarlos, sé que Rei será buen capitán.-

-El actual campeón, el excampeón, el capitán retirado y… Rei. Estamos juntos en esto.-

-Entonces de un modo u otro, los Bladebreakers vuelven a las andadas.-

El reinado de Tyson acabó, el de Max comenzó, el tiempo de Kai como capitán terminó, el de Rei inició. Terminó la época del 'Una vez fuimos Bladebreakers' e inicia una nueva que tiene sabor a viejos tiempos.

Reinicia lo que una vez terminó.

**End. Owaru. Qì. Kонец**

**FIN**

Esto ya lo había editado... no quedó.

Pero GRACIAS a quienes leyeron, siguiero y/o terminaron esta historia por democrático orden de aparición.

**Haro kzoids, Sky d, P. Lolita, VocaTeam, Mitzuki HiIwatari, Eldruiwk, valentine1viko y QueenAM7. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

Y las aburridas palabras finales. Ésta es mi última historia larga, sigo con la traducción que hoy subí, las dos series de one shot... y esa historia atorada que tengo en inglés a la que pretendo darle más tiempo para acabar pronto.

* * *


End file.
